Save Me
by Laserworm
Summary: Cagalli goes to live with Athrun after a tragic event happens. There she will discover secrets, lies, a twisted scheme, and love. AthrunxCagalli, AU.
1. Life Goes On

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence,

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, there are more but I don't want to spoil any surprises.

UPDATED APRIL 13: 2 New Scenes added to Chapter One

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter One

Life Goes On

Kira quietly snuck into the shadows. He kept running from shadow to shadow. Off in the distance he saw his destination. An old abandoned warehouse. He ran up to the big metal door and slowly opened it. He then walked inside and slammed the door behind him. He then walked further into the warehouse.

"Daddy" a small four year boy with brown hair and blue eyes ran up to Kira and hugged him.

Kira bent down and held the boy tight. He patted the boy's head to calm the boy down.

"Daddy, I was so scared I heard scary noises last night" the boy cried.

"Everything will be fine I'm here, Elek. Nothing is going-" Kira calmly said.

A loud harsh beeping sound went off interrupting Kira. A small black device attached to Kira's belt started blinking a bright red color.

"Come on" Kira quickly said as he grabbed Elek's hand. Kira ran to the metal door, and quietly opened it. He then burst out at full speed, darting from the shadows. Kira hoped that whoever was out there 

would not spot them. They made it to Kira's car; Kira opened the door, and put Elek inside. Then he got in and drove off.

From the shadows nearby a person watched Kira drive away in his car. "Kira!" the person whispered.

* * *

5 weeks later

Athrun walked through the office building; he opened a glass door marked president. He walked through the door, and into the room. Around the room was a large door that went into the president's office. Next to the door was a large dark oak desk. Behind it was a large filing cabinet. Next to the metal cabinet was a large gray photocopier.

Athrun walked behind the desk without making a sound. He stood behind a girl with short blonde hair.

"What do you want now Athrun!" the girl snarled.

"So, you are still upset" Athrun stated.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't be" the girl snapped.

"I would have came" Athrun defended.

"What! You knew about it, and you didn't come. And now you are saying you would have came" the girl screamed, without turning around.

"I don't like crowds" Athrun lied.

"I stayed there all day long and you never came" the girl snapped. "You are the most insensitive person I have ever met. I called you up and told you about it, and you told me you would come, but you didn't!" The girl screamed, tears were running down her face. "Lacus told me to believe that you would come, but you never did! She even gave up hope on you, after the sixth hour of waiting, and she left crying!"

"I'm sorry" Athrun whispered.

"Good, I'm glad! Now what do you want" she curtly replied while wiping the tears from her face.

"You are coming to live with me" Athrun ordered.

The blonde girl he was talking with got up from her chair and turned around, then she gave Athrun a glare. "Why should I" she snapped.

"It will be my way of making things up to you Cagalli" Athrun replied.

"I will not" Cagalli curtly replied.

"Please I feel really bad, let me do this to make things up to you" Athrun begged.

"You should feel bad" Cagalli snapped. She brushed past Athrun and continued her secretarial duties. She grabbed some files from her desk, and then she walked over to a large photocopier. She opened the top, and set one of the papers inside. She then closed the top, and pressed a big green button. The machine took the blank sheet of paper and pushed it inside of itself.

"Cagalli-" Athrun started.

"-Athrun" Cagalli rudely cut in. "I have work to do, leave!" she ordered in a harsh tone.

"Come on Cagalli think logically, you can not pay for that house. So come live with me" Athrun told her.

Cagalli pressed the green button again and the machine started up again. "What I can't hear you over this copier" Cagalli lied. Athrun repeated what he said, and Cagalli replied. "What speak louder I can't hear you" Athrun sighed and yelled his speech at Cagalli, but still she replied. "I still can't hear you!"

Annoyed Athrun bent down and unplugged the copier.

"Hey!" Cagalli complained.

"Listen to me!" Athrun yelled.

"Fine, but you don't have to shout" Cagalli scolded.

Athrun let out a frustrated sigh, "You can't pay for that house and take care of Elek" Athrun repeated. 'Why did I just say that' Athrun scolded as he realized his mistake.

"How do you know about Elek?" Cagalli suspiciously questioned.

Athrun took a step back and rattled his brain for an excuse, 'What can I say?' Athrun thought. "Lacus told me" Athrun lied.

A smirk passed Cagalli's face, "That is a lie Athrun Zala, Lacus only found out about Elek two weeks ago" Cagalli smirked.

"When then Kira must have told me" Athrun quickly replied.

"Athrun stop with the lies! Kira only told me!" Cagalli snapped. 'How dare he bring him up!' Cagalli screamed in her head.

"Well then you must have been misinformed" Athrun replied.

"How dare you say such a thing! Get out!" Cagalli screamed. Cagalli pointed her finger at the door to show that she meant business. Athrun sighed and walked out of the room.

'I will have to try again later' Athrun thought.

'How dare Zala say such a thing, he doesn't have the right to say such a thing' Cagalli yelled in her head. She then resumed her work.

* * *

Cagalli got done late that night. It was past 6:45 when Cagalli pulled up to a yellow two story house. She got out of her red convertible and walked up to the front door. She put her key in the lock and opened the door, then she walked in. The minute she walked in she was bombarded by a little four year old boy. The little boy had about the same hair color as Kira's. And He had bright blue eyes. The little boy was wearing a blue t-shirt, and black pants.

"Auntie Cagalli!" the little boy shouted in delight.

"Where is Lacus, you didn't harm her did you?" Cagalli teased.

The little boy shook his head and grabbed Cagalli's hand, and led her into the living room. Sitting on a cream colored sofa, was an eighteen year old young lady with bright pink hair.

Cagalli looked at her friend. 'She is still wearing black I see' Cagalli thought when she noticed the black dress Lacus was wearing. "Lacus thanks for taking care Elek" Cagalli told her friend.

"It is no trouble Cagalli, I know you have to work a lot" Lacus replied.

"Lacus, would you like to stay for dinner?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure, I will" Lacus replied.

"Can Miss Lacus cook?" Elek piped in.

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

"Because her cooking tastes good" Elek replied.

"What about mine" Cagalli said in pretend shock.

"Daddy told me that your cooking tastes like you are eating rocks" Elek replied.

Cagalli looked over at the couch. She noticed that Lacus was having a hard time not bursting into tears. "What else did Kira say about my cooking?" Cagalli questioned.

"Daddy said 'A dog won't even eat your cooking.' Which reminds me daddy promised me that I could have a dog, when can I get one?" Elek asked.

'Kira, how dare you say that about my cooking' Cagalli fumed.

Elek noticed Cagalli getting angry. "Do you not like dogs auntie?" he asked.

"No, I like dogs" Cagalli replied in a calm voice.

"But why were you angry?" Elek questioned.

"It is not nice to say that about someone's cooking" Lacus explained.

"Oh," Elek said, "Is daddy in trouble then?" he asked.

"Yes he is" Lacus replied.

"You aren't going to spank daddy are you, auntie?" Elek questioned.

"What? No why would you think that?" Cagalli replied.

"Well, that is what happened when I got in trouble" Elek replied.

"Kira didn't spank you did he?" Cagalli asked with concern.

The little boy shook his head. "Daddy never did" he replied. "Can we eat, I'm hungry?" the little boy whined.

"Yes, we can" Cagalli told the little boy.

The little boy jumped around with glee, while Cagalli and Lacus made dinner.

"Lacus how have you been?" Cagalli asked.

"Some days I feel like I have nothing to live for, but I get over it" Lacus replied.

"So you have gotten over it then?" Cagalli questioned.

"Cagalli, I will never 100 percent get over it" Lacus replied.

The two eighteen year olds stopped talking, so they could focus on making the rice. After the rice was done Lacus took it out and set it on the table. While Cagalli put three plates on the table. Then they all sat down. Cagalli helped Elek put some rice on his plate. When the meal was almost over Elek asked a questioned that he had wanted to ask for a while now.

"When is daddy getting back?"

'What should I say?' Cagalli thought. "Kira is on a long business trip. And he won't be back for a long time" Cagalli lied.

"Why doesn't he ever call?" Elek questioned.

"They don't have phones where he is" Lacus told the little boy.

"They don't have phones, but they have other technology?" Elek questioned.

'Kira why did you have to tell him what you do at work' Cagalli groaned. "Yes that is right" Cagalli replied.

"Okay, but why doesn't he use his cell phone then" Elek questioned.

"He doesn't get a signal there" Lacus told the little boy.

"Elek it is your bed time" Cagalli quickly told the little boy.

"Okay" Elek replied. The little boy got off of the wooden chair and ran upstairs.

"Do you need help?" Cagalli asked.

"No, daddy taught me how to get ready for bed" Elek yelled back.

"Okay" Cagalli yelled back to the little kid.

She then turned back toward Lacus. Lacus handed Cagalli a stack of letters.

"What are these?" Cagalli asked.

"Bills" Lacus answered.

Cagalli opened each one and looked at them. "I can't pay all of these" Cagalli groaned. "What am I going to do?"

"I wish I could help" Lacus told Cagalli

"It is okay Lacus, I will find some way to pay these bills" Cagalli replied.

"I better get going; do you want me to come back tomorrow?" Lacus asked.

"Lacus don't you have your own stuff to do?" Cagalli wondered.

"Cagalli I can always start my career later" Lacus answered.

"I can get someone else Lacus" Cagalli repeated.

"Okay, but really Cagalli I have nothing to do" Lacus replied.

"Well if you are sure" Cagalli inquired.

"Yes" Lacus replied.

"Okay, see tomorrow Lacus" Cagalli said goodbye to her friend.

'I think I will have to take Athrun's idea' Cagalli thought.

* * *

Cagalli walked into her area. She was the president's secretary. She sat down in her chair right as the door opened.

She looked up to see Athrun Zala.

"I know what you are going to say, and we will go with you" Cagalli told him.

"Okay, I will pick you up, with a moving truck tomorrow morning" Athrun said her, then he walked out.

Cagalli sighed, she found it hard to focus on work that day. She kept thinking back to that day, the day that changed everything.

/ Flashback /

Cagalli was driving her red car over to the building where Kira worked. She had finished her work for the day, and she had wanted to talk with Kira about what he told her to do this morning.

"Take Elek to this address, that person is a friend of mine." she remembered what Kira had sharply told her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, crumpled piece of paper. Written on it was an address. 'Why do you want me to take Elek to this person's house' Cagalli wondered. She stuffed the note back into her pocket. "No matter, I will just ask you when I talk to you today" Cagalli told said to herself. She pulled into the parking lot and parked her car. After she got out she noticed that the building was on fire.

A huge fire was covering the building. Cagalli panicked and ran toward the group of workers standing outside the burning building. Hastily she looked around for Kira, but she didn't see him anywhere.

"Cagalli" she heard a voice call out.

Cagalli turned around to see a woman with long blonde hair, and glasses making her way toward her. Cagalli recognized the lady. She was one of the people who worked under Kira.

Kira was the head of one of the departments. He even had his own big private office, with his own personal secretary. Kira would sometimes joke and say that if she didn't like her boss, she could always work as his secretary.

Cagalli noticed that the woman was crying.

"I'm so sorry Cagalli" she cried.

"What happened? Where is Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm so sorry Cagalli" she cried out.

Cagalli turned to look at the burning building, and the truth sunk in. "No!" Cagalli screamed. She ran toward the building only to be stopped by some firefighters.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't go in there" they told her.

"Out of my way! My brother is in there!" Cagalli screamed.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that" one of the firefighters replied.

"Well, then get your butts in there, and help him!" Cagalli angrily screamed.

"I'm sorry Miss, but there is no chance that your brother is still alive" the firefighter replied. "But we will douse the fire with water from here. Afterward we will go in and pick up the pieces" the firefighter emphasized the word pieces, meaning that he meant Kira's body.

Cagalli slowly walked away shaking her head. 'No, no, no, Kira!' she screamed. And tears flowed down her face as she walked back to her car. She got into her car and slowly drove back home. She got out of her car and looked at the yellow two story house she shared with Kira. Since Cagalli didn't make enough to have her own place, Kira agreed to let them share this house.

She went inside and gave a passing smile to Elek, as she headed to her room. She slammed the door behind her, then walked over to her bed. She dropped down on her bed, and cried into her pillows. She cried for almost an hour, then she left her room and went into Kira's office. Bookshelves lined the top of the walls. And on the bottom half were dark wood paneling. She walked over to Kira's desk, and she saw that he left his dark blue cell phone behind today. She picked it up, and turned it on.

"Time to call everyone in his contacts list, and tell them" Cagalli sighed. She opened the contacts list and cycled through it. What surprised Cagalli was that a lot of the people on this list Cagalli had never even met, or heard about. Cagalli decided that she would call Lacus last. She then sat down in the black desk chair, which was behind the desk, and called everyone on the contact list. Everybody was shocked and upset to hear that Kira had died. She now only had two people left to call.

"Athrun Zala, and Lacus Clyne" Cagalli said the names out loud. Kira had mentioned Athrun a few times, and Lacus did also. But Cagalli had never actually spoken with, or met Athrun before. But she did know that Kira and Athrun were best friends. Cagalli slowly dialed Athrun's number.

"Hello" a voice replied.

"Hello can I speak with Athrun Zala?" Cagalli asked.

"What for?" the voice replied.

"I'm Cagalli, Kira's twin sister. I have something very important to tell him" Cagalli explained.

"Okay, you are speaking with me" Athrun replied.

'His voice, I can't put my finger on it, but I know I have heard it before' Cagalli thought.

"Hello, Cagalli are you still there" Athrun joked.

"Yes, but this is no time for jokes. Kira has died in a fire, which was in his building" Cagalli solemnly said.

"I'm sorry" Athrun replied. And to Cagalli's surprise Athrun didn't sound sad, upset, or surprised at all. In fact he almost sounded a little happier then before.

"We plan on having a funeral for him in ten days, will you come?" Cagalli cried.

"Yes I will, Kira was my best friend, I will be there" Athrun replied.

"Great, bye" Cagalli told Athrun, then she hung up the phone.

Cagalli then called up Lacus and told her what happened, and Lacus cried into the phone.

Cagalli woke up early the next day. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. She then heard the doorbell ring. Slowly she got up and walked over to the front door. She opened it, and Lacus walked in. Her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Lacus, why don't you come and sit down" Cagalli said pulling Lacus into the living room.

After they had sat down on a cream colored couch, Cagalli was about to say something when a little voice interrupted her.

"Auntie where is daddy?" Elek asked.

"Who is this Cagalli" Lacus said in an almost horse voice. She then went over what the little boy said, and her mouth fell open in shock. "Kira had a son, the two months we have been dating he never mentioned that."

"Elek, is Kira's adopted son, not by blood" Cagalli explained.

"But, still he could have told me" Lacus said hurt.

"I don't know why but he didn't want anyone to know about Elek. He even hid Elek from me for over three weeks" Cagalli replied.

"Does Elek know?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli shook her head, "What don't I know" Elek questioned.

"That Kira is on a trip and won't be back for a while" Cagalli quickly lied.

"Oh," Elek replied.

"Elek this is Lacus" Cagalli said pointing to Lacus.

"Hello Elek" Lacus sweetly greeted, she extended her hand toward the little boy.

"Daddy told me lots about you" Elek replied, as he took a few steps back.

"He doesn't really like new people" Cagalli explained.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Lacus sweetly said to the young boy.

Elek frantically shook his head, then he ran out of the room.

"It is okay, he was like that with me too" Cagalli replied.

"Who all knows about Elek?" Lacus asked.

"I believe only you and me" Cagalli replied.

"I wonder why Kira didn't want anyone to know about the little boy" Lacus said out loud.

"So do I, but we will never know since he took that secret with him to his grave" Cagalli replied.

/ End Flashback /

Cagalli was shaken from her thoughts by the ringing of the telephone. 'Can't think about those things now I have to get to work' Cagalli thought.

* * *

After work was over Cagalli drove back to the house to find a note on the door. It read

_Cagalli I'm sorry I had to leave early. Signed Lacus_

Cagalli opened the door and walked in. It then dawned on her that Athrun was coming tomorrow with a moving truck. 'How am I ever going to get all the packing done tonight' Cagalli screamed. 'I know only pack the essentials. We can always come back and pick some stuff up' Cagalli decided. Cagalli got out some boxes and began putting things in the boxes.

"Auntie, what are you doing?" Elek asked.

"I'm packing some things, because we are going to stay with a friend of Kira's for a while" Cagalli replied.

"Why?" Elek asked.

"Because we can't afford to stay here right now" Cagalli replied.

"But what about daddy?" Elek questioned.

"Kira already knows, in fact he suggested it" Cagalli lied.

"Okay" Elek replied.

"Now take these boxes and put all the stuff you think is important to you in them" Cagalli told him as she handed the boy two small boxes.

It took them past Elek's bedtime to get everything packed. So when they were finished they both fell asleep right away.

* * *

Athrun paced around his mansion he reached for the phone. Once he had it, he called up a friend of his.

"Hello," a gruff voice answered.

"Hello Yzak, I was wondering if you would help me with something," Athrun replied.

"What time Zala" Yzak groaned.

"Tomorrow morning" Athrun replied.

"Fine," Yzak grumbled, then he hung up the phone.

Athrun then called another friend of his.

"Hello, Nicol speaking" the voice replied.

"Hey Nicol, could you come tomorrow to help a friend of mine move?" Athrun asked.

"Sure Athrun" Nicol replied.

"Great thanks, bye" Athrun told his friend.

"Bye" Nicol replied.

Athrun then called up another friend of his.

"Hey Athrun" the voice on the other end replied.

"Oh, hold on Dearka someone is calling me" Athrun told his friend, he then pressed a button and he switched to the other line.

"Athrun" the voice replied.

"Shinn, just one of the people I wanted to talk to" Athrun replied.

"Not now, this is important" Shinn snapped.

"Okay, go on" Athrun replied.

"I tried to get the tape, but the guard wouldn't let me have it" Shinn replied. "He said 'those tapes are for authorized personal only.' What are we going to do?"

"Don't panic Shinn" Athrun told his friend.

"Don't panic, Athrun we don't know anyone who works there, anymore." Shinn replied.

"Relax, I think I know someone who can look at that tape" Athrun explained.

"I hope so, otherwise we are in some hot water" Shinn answered.

"Hey Shinn, you're not doing anything tomorrow morning are you?" Athrun asked.

"No why?" Shinn questioned.

"How would you like to help Cagalli move over to my place" Athrun asked.

"Yamato's sister, why would I want to help her move" Shinn snapped.

"Then you could keep an eye on Elek" Athrun replied.

"Good point" Shinn replied, "Okay, I will be at Yamato's house. What time?"

"Let's say nine, but come here at eight" Athrun explained.

"Okay" Shinn replied, then he hung up the phone.

Athrun pressed the flash button again, and he went on explaining to Dearka about tomorrow.

* * *

Athrun arrived early the next morning with four people. One had dark black hair and red eyes. Another had silver colored hair. The next had green hair, and the last had blonde hair. It took only a few trips for all five guys to carry the boxes into the moving van. Then the four disappeared into the van, and it drove off.

Cagalli and Elek got into Cagalli's car, and she drove off following Athrun's black car back to his house.

Athrun's house wasn't really a house, it was a mansion. It had big iron gates by the front, and a huge lush green yard. The house was huge, and had four stories. Cagalli nearly fainted when she saw the place.

'Well, here is where we are going to live now' Cagalli thought.

* * *

Author Note!

This story was inspired by pinkberry, thank you for inspiring me to write this, I hope you like it. I also suggest everyone to read her story "Billionaire's Debt" it is really good.

I hope I caught all the errors you saw Yuki. If not please email me.

Thank you for reading! Bye!

Also expect Chapter Two soon! Also thanks for the 10 reviews for chapter one.


	2. New House, New Life

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence,

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, Past KiraxLacus, there are more but I don't want to spoil any surprises.

* * *

Review Replies

To-Dragon Reverb. Close but the four people are Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and Shinn, Miguel had orange hair if I remember right. Thanks for the review.

To-Milisante. I glad you liked it. Also I would love to hear what you think happened. Email me if you are interested in telling me. Thanks for the review.

To-Little Sweet Ruby. I glad you liked it, thanks for the review.

To- (The person who didn't leave a name). Yeah I guess it is a little depressing. Thanks for the review.

To-AsuCaga01. Cagalli and Athrun are basically strangers. She first talked to him 2 weeks ago. And Cagalli only met Athrun 3 days ago. Athrun is not the president of the company Cagalli works at, or where Kira worked. I hope that answers your questions, anyway thanks for the review.

To-cara410. I guess it wasn't a bad opening, but it could have been better in my option. That is why I changed the first scene. Thanks for the review.

To-pinkberry. Your review has been my favorite I have ever gotten. And I know, everyday I check to see if the stories I'm interested in have been updated. And most of the time they are not so I get disappointed. You really surprised me there, Most anticipated fic? I don't agree with you there, I say they are at least 100 AthrunxCagalli stories that are way better then mine. I loved your review, it made me laugh a lot. I liked when you put in what you thought at different points. Because the whole reason I like writing is because you can draw out people emotions with it. And that is what I love the most, reactions. I totally forgot about that comma rule. My writing teacher would have scolded me for that mistake LOL. That is what I get for writing it from midnight to 3:00AM LOL. Wow I'm glad that you think my writing is good. One question, Why can't it be Kira? And the reason I killed Kira is because I wanted to, and I have wanted to kill him in a couple of my other fics I have been writing, but that would end the story then, so no. And yes he is my favorite character, but that doesn't mean that I won't kill him. In fact I actually wanted him to die in destiny LOL. I love surprises and plot twists. The KiraxLacus mentioned in my profile is past tense. And the address Kira told Cagalli to take Elek to was not Athrun's it was someone else's place, you will find out later whose place it is. I'm glad you liked it, and you did in a way inspire the idea. Because it was just one of the ideas that float around in my head, that I would normally ignore, and I did do just that until. You said that in you email, that made it come back into my head. So you did inspire the idea. And you didn't bug me with a note forcing me to write this. Thanks for the review I loved reading it, in fact I have read it like seven times LOL. I also didn't mind that you reviewed twice. And I'm sorry but I don't feel I can answer those questions without giving something away sry,

To-Jess. pinkberry was the one who brought this idea back into my head, which in turn made me want to write it. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Why was Kira being secretive, well……..you will just have to wait and find out, sry. I would agree that billionaire's debt is a good piece of literature. And I did YEAH! Thanks for the review.

To-Yuki. Yeah, I did go through it, but my brain corrects the mistakes when I read over them sometimes. It would be helpful if reviews like you would tell me, where the mistakes were. I went over chapter one and corrected some mistakes, tell me if I got them all. If not could you please tell me where. Thanks for the review.

To-U'll nvr know. Yeah it is probably confusing, but what did you mean. The plot, or the words didn't make sense, or some stuff wasn't clear. Please tell me which. Thanks for the review.

Thank you all for the reviews, and for the fav/alerts I got. (SCREAM) I got 11 reviews on one chapter! (Faints from excitement)

Also in case anyone is wondering, Elek is pronounced El-ick (or at least that is how I think it is pronounced, If anyone actually knows how it is pronounced please tell me). But I do know that the name means, defender. And that it is a real name. And also Kira was the one who named him. I better stop, before I give something away. LOL

April 13, 2008 I added two scenes to chapter one, so you might want to go back and check them out.

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Two

New House, New Life

Cagalli wouldn't believe the size of the house. 'It has to be at least 9000 square feet,' Cagalli thought. She helped Elek get out of his seat, and out of the car. They then both walked over to Athrun where he was talking to the four guys.

"Cagalli, Elek I want you to meet some of my friends," Athrun told them.

"Yzak," the guy with silver hair grunted.

"My name in Nicol, it is a pleasure to meet the both of you," the guy with green hair warmly greeted. He extended his hand and both Cagalli, and Elek shook it.

"The name is Dearka," the guy with blonde hair announced.

"I'm Shinn, I'm sorry about your loss," the guy with black hair said. Cagalli couldn't help it, but she seemed to believe that Shinn wasn't sorry at all. Shinn looked down at Elek, and extended his hand to him.

Elek looked wide-eyed and his eyes expressed fear, and he ran behind Cagalli, and hid behind her legs. No one saw, but Shinn sent Elek a cold glare.

"I'm sorry, he is not very friendly with new people," Cagalli apologized. "Say you're sorry to Shinn," Cagalli whispered to Elek.

"I'm sorry Mr. Asuka," Elek replied.

All four guys exchanged glances, and quickly nodded their heads at the same time. This action went unnoticed by Cagalli and Elek.

"Why don't we get all your stuff inside," Athrun suggested.

Cagalli nodded and Athrun showed them inside. Athrun started giving them a tour of the house. They past by many rooms, but one room caught Elek's eye. The room was barely open and two large dark oak wood sliding doors keep the room closed off. Curious Elek carefully snuck away from the group and walked toward the room. He quietly opened the sliding doors and walked into the room. He noticed that the room was an office, like the one that Kira had. Books were scattered all over the place. One book caught Elek's eye. He walked over and picked up the black book. He walked over to the desk that was sitting in the room. He climbed onto the chair and set the book down on the desk. He then opened the black book. Written in it were names of people, along with messy notes that Elek didn't understand. Elek didn't recognize any of the names on the first page so he turned the page. One name was written on the page, and a huge note covered the rest of the page.

_Kira Yamato_

Was the name that was written. Elek tried to read the note but the writing was very small, and in cursive so he only understood a few words here and there.

………_Call secretary……………….Fire……..Body………Elek………Cagalli…….Live……………. _

Were the only words Elek could read, and the only words he could understand were, call, fire, body, Cagalli, his name, and live,. Elek was about to turn the page when the book was slammed shut. Elek looked up to see a young lady with short, bright, yellow, blonde hair, and maroon colored eyes.

"You shouldn't snoop," the girl told Elek, "You might not like what you find out." She then grabbed Elek by the hand and led him out of the office.

It didn't take long for them to catch up to the others. "Shinn," the girl called out.

The group turned around and saw the blonde haired girl walking with Elek.

"Stella," Shinn replied.

"I found this little boy wandering around, I think he got lost" Stella told the group.

"Thank you Stella" Athrun replied.

Elek wiggled out of Stella's grasp and ran over to Cagalli.

"Cagalli, Elek this is one of my maids, and also a close friend of mine Stella" Athrun introduced.

"I'm Cagalli" Cagalli told Stella.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Stella replied.

"Shall we continue the tour?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah" Cagalli replied.

"I will stay will Stella" Shinn told the group, and both him and Stella went off to another room.

And the others walked off continuing the tour. The tour ended at Cagalli's and Elek's rooms, which were side by side. Elek's room was painted a light blue, and Cagalli's was painted a pale cream. All of their stuff was set in their rooms.

Cagalli's watch suddenly began beeping. "Oh no, I totally forgot about work" Cagalli screamed. She then turned and walked over to Elek. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Elek be good, or I will tell Kira" Cagalli threatened.

"Ok, auntie" Elek replied.

Cagalli then bid goodbye to Athrun and his friends, then she ran out.

Athrun bent down next to Elek, "Do you need help unpacking?" Athrun asked.

"No thank you, I can do it myself" Elek replied.

"Ok, but if you need any help we will be just down the hall" Athrun told the boy.

Athrun and his friends walked away, and left Elek to put his things away. The little boy worked putting the things he could away. He grabbed and pushed a box, so he could reach the shelves so he could set stuff on them. After he had put everything he could away, he walked out of the room and down the hall, and into a living room.

The room was big and square. It had a large 70 inch TV in the center against a wall. Shiny and very finely polished hardwood floors covered most of the floor, but one corner of the room was a sandy colored plush carpet. The walls were painted a neutral white, and the furniture in the room matched the carpet in color. A fancy glass chandelier was hanging high above the floor. The room had two sandy tan colored sofas, and each one could sit three people. In front of one of the sofas was a long glass coffee table. And wooden entertainment center sat around next to the TV.

Elek walked over and saw Athrun sitting on one of the sofas.

"What are you doing?" Elek asked in a curious voice.

Athrun turned around and looked at the little boy who had entered the room. "I'm watching baseball on TV" Athrun told Elek.

Elek gave a soft "Oh," then he walked over and climbed up on the sofa next to Athrun. He then turned to look at Athrun and with big curious eyes he asked, "What is baseball?"

Athrun looked shocked, "Kira never told you about baseball!" he exclaimed.

Elek thought that Athrun was asking a question, so he answered, "No daddy never mentioned anything like that."

"Kira was never one for sports; he didn't like that there always had to be winners and losers. He wished both sides could win, so no one would lose" Athrun stated out loud.

"So, what is basebell?" Elek asked.

"Baseball," Athrun corrected. "And it is a game" he explained.

"Neat how do you play?" Elek asked.

"Well, each team takes turns batting, and trying to hit the ball. If they hit the ball then they have to run around the bases, then they have to run home. And if they do that then their team scores a point" Athrun explained.

Elek nodded his head in excitement.

"And when your team in not batting then, you have to field and pitch. The pitcher throws the ball to the catcher. And the catcher is behind the batter" Athrun explained.

Elek nodded his head again, and sat watching the baseball game.

"Why does the pitcher keep shaking his head?" Elek asked out of curiosity.

"He doesn't like the pitcher the catcher is telling him to throw" Athrun explained.

"Why" Elek asked?

"Because the batter probably likes that pitch" Athrun replied.

"Why doesn't the pitcher just ask the batter what pitch he likes?" Elek questioned.

"No, the pitcher doesn't want the batter to hit the ball" Athrun explained.

Elek shook his head in confusion, "Then why is the pitcher throwing the ball towards the batter?" Elek questioned.

"Because he has to" Athrun replied.

"Why" Elek questioned?

"Because of the rules" Athrun replied.

"So, the rules say he is supposed to throw the ball towards the batter?" Elek asked.

"Exactly" Athrun replied.

"But, I thought the pitcher doesn't want the batter to hit the ball" Elek replied.

"Corret" Athrun replied.

"But he has to throw it toward the batter" Elek repeated.

"Right" Athrun cheered.

"I don't get baseball at all" Elek whispered out loud as he hopped off of the sofa and walked out of the room.

* * *

Cagalli quickly zoomed into her area, but not in time to hear her boss come out of his office and call for her. Cagalli sighed and followed the president into his office.

"Sit down" the thirty seven year old man ordered.

Cagalli sat down in a gray officer chair. The chair sat in front of the president's desk. Cagalli began fidgeting with her finger while waiting for the president to say something.

"You were late again, miss Athha. We agreed that would we allow you to miss some days due to your twin brother's death. But that was over two weeks ago, I can not allow tardiness anymore" he yelled. He then sent Cagalli a sly smile, "But I suppose I could overlook this" he said slyly.

"Could you sir, because I really need this job" Cagalli pleaded she lifted her head up in happiness.

"Yes, but you would have to do something for me" he slyly stated as he rose and walked so he stood in front of Cagalli.

"I don't understand, what you could possibly want me to do" Cagalli voiced.

"You know, you have very pretty lips" he slyly told her as he licked his lips.

"Thank you, but I don't see what that has to do with absolutely anything!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"You know, you could be out looking for a job right now" he said in a monotone tone.

"Just for being a little late" Cagalli snapped.

"Or, you could have your job plus a bonus" he slyly told her as he walked behind her. "A large bonus" he whispered in her ear.

"Sir are you flirting with me" Cagalli stated plainly.

"What if I am" he said coyly.

"Well, if you are I suggest you stop unless you want to be in court for sexual harassment" Cagalli smirked.

The president then backed away from Cagalli, "You and your brother are the same" he growled.

Cagalli rose from her seat and looked her boss strait in the eye, "You sexually harassed Kira!" Cagalli screamed.

"No, he threatened me, and said that if I ever came near you he would file a lawsuit against me" he quickly replied.

"So, you thought that since Kira was dead you could make your move" Cagalli fumed.

"Well, there is no point now, you are fired Cagalli" he yelled.

"Wrong, I quit!" Cagalli screamed back. "And that is not all, this is for harassing me" Cagalli yelled as she punched him in the face. "And this is for thinking that since Kira was gone you could have me all to yourself!" Cagalli yelled as she punched him in the stomach. "You horrible pig!" Cagalli screamed, then she stormed out of his office.

* * *

Cagalli walked down Orb's city streets. She slumped over to a park bench and slumped down on it. 'Great this is just great, now I don't even have a job!' Cagalli screamed.

"God, you took away Kira, the least you can do is give me a job. And one without a creep for a boss, if that is possible" Cagalli said while looking up at the sky. All of a sudden Cagalli felt something hard hit her on the head. Cagalli turned to see two little six year olds playing. One was a girl the other was a boy.

"Hey that was my roll" the girl complained.

"They are like rocks anyway" the boy replied. "That bakery needs more bakers."

Cagalli looked behind the two children to see a help wanted sign in a bakery. "Thank you" Cagalli replied to the sky. She then got up for her seat on the bench and walked into the bakery.

The bakery was warm and cheery, and you could smell a sweet aroma. Cagalli looked around, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Hello," Cagalli called out. Cagalli waited for a little while and a guy that looked a few years older then she was, came walking out from the back.

"Can I help you" he asked, his voice was very friendly.

Cagalli took note that this guy looked a lot like Kira, only his hair was a bit darker brown, then Kira's. And Kira's eyes were amethyst, while this guy's were hazel.

"Yes, well I saw the help wanted sign and I wanted to know if you still needed help" Cagalli asked

"How old are you?" the guy asked.

Cagalli also noted that the guy sounded a lot like Kira as well, 'It must be my imagination' Cagalli thought.

"Eighteen" Cagalli softly replied.

"Come with me" he told her. Then he walked back into the back of the building. Cagalli followed a few steps behind. The guy reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, he inserted them into the lock on a door, and opened the locked door. He then walked in, and Cagalli followed.

The guy walked up to a large metal filing cabinet and opened one of the drawers. He reached inside a pulled out a few sheets of paper, which were stapled together. He then turned around and handed the papers to Cagalli.

"Fill those out and bring the papers back tomorrow" he told her.

"Ok" Cagalli replied, then she walked out of the bakery. She then walked back to her car and got in. 'Dope, I never got that guy's name' Cagalli groaned. She slapped herself on the forehead, and got out of her car. She then walked back towards the bakery. She opened the door and walked in. And once again she saw that no one was out front.

'That guy really needs to hire some people' Cagalli thought. She walked towards the back, hoping to catch the guy. She knocked on the door she went through before. And she was surprised to see that the door opened. She slowly walked inside, and she closed the door behind her. She could hear voices, Cagalli didn't want to eavesdrop but it was just too hard not to.

"Yeah, don't worry nobody knows" the guy that Cagalli had talked to said.

"No it will be fine" He stated.

Cagalli slowly edged closer and peeking inside the room. She saw that the guy was on the telephone.

"Yeah, she was here" the guy said into the phone.

"No don't worry I would never do that. After all you are my best customer" he said into the phone.

"I have to go; my employees will be here soon" the guy told whoever was on the other line.

"I gave you my word isn't that good enough" the guy snapped.

"I know how important this is" the guy said into the phone.

The guy then hung up the phone. Cagalli quickly backed away from the door and walked back out into the main area of the bakery.

'I wonder who that guy was talking too, and what the person was saying to him' Cagalli thought.

Soon the door opened and the guy walked back out.

"What are you doing back here, you couldn't have finished the form by now" he said.

"No I haven't, I just wanted to get your name, so I know who to ask for" Cagalli replied.

"My name is Knight, and I'm also the owner and manager of this bakery" the guy replied.

"Ok, I will be back here tomorrow Knight" Cagalli said as she rushed out the door.

* * *

Author Note Time!

I'm sorry not much A/C interaction yet. But they will be a lot next chapter, so just be patient. Also in the next chapter you will find out about the tape Shinn was talking about. Also I planned to have this up sooner but my laptop's wireless internet stopped working, and it is still not working and that was a week ago.

What is Stella's eye color? I was not sure at all.

When I was writing the spot when Elek was reading the black notebook, my mind was so focus on Death Note. Don't worry this story has nothing to do with Death Note, this story is not a crossover. But wouldn't that be an interesting crossover Death Note/Gundam SEED. I think I might write one, but I will finish some of my other fics first.

I pretty sure that you readers are confused, but be patient a good plot takes time to reveal. And everything will be explained after a while. If you have any questions post them in a review, and I will answer them in my review reply area. But I won't answer any questions that would give away part of the story. Also if I have any spelling/grammar mistake tell me and I will correct them, if they have to do will I forgot a comma, I might not correct it for a while. Also I would appreciate it if none of my reviews contained profanity, I try really hard not to write, or use profanity and I would appreciate it if my reviews didn't contain it as well.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, thank you, Bye!


	3. The Tape

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence,

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, Past KiraxLacus, there are more but I don't want to spoil any surprises.

* * *

Review Replies

To-Dragon Reverb. I'm sorry but I can't tell you who was on the phone, but you will get a hint in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

To-Milisante. I suppose Athrun's house is a little strange, I wish my house was that big, okay maybe not, I would probably get lost in the house LOL. I'm sorry I can't tell you if you were close or not. Thanks for the review, and telling me your theory.

To-AsuCaga01. Thanks, for the compliment.

To-Kouhaixsempai. I glad you like it, And I will try to update as soon as possible.

To-Yuki. That upsets me so much, I went through chapter two 3 times, I need to review it more. Thanks for telling me.

To-cagallirockz. I hope you like the Athrun and Cagalli scene in this Chapter. Thanks for the review.

To-pinkberry. Wow, you must have high standings when it comes to plot. And I was just wondering if instead of hunted, you meant hundred. I was just wondering since to me that makes more sense. Maybe his name has something to do with the story maybe not. I'M NOT TELLING. Stella, or Stellar, it depends on where you live what her name is. Where I live her name is Stella, so that is how I going to address her. Wow, I glad my story brings out emotions like those, I shall have to have a lot of scenes that draw those out. I don't believe that it was that short of a chapter, I have seen people who update with like 600 words per chapter, now those are short. Thank you agreeing not to use profanity in your reviews, well at least for my story. Thanks for the review pinkbery.

To-asucags4ever. I would have to agree with you that Cagalli seems too young to be a secretary to the president, and that is something that would never happen in real life. What man do you mean? Knight or the president. If you are talking about the president don't even think about who he is, because he is not going to be mentioned again. But if you mean Knight he owns the bakery, and I never gave any indication that he wanted Cagalli. Or maybe you were talking about who was on the phone with Knight. Which is another matter altogether, but I will tell you one thing, that the person on the other end of the phone conversation is male.

Wow eight reviews I'm happy!

I would like to point out that it seems quite a few of you guys jumped to the conclusion that the girl mentioned in the phone conversation was about Cagalli. I would just like to know where that came from. I gave no clear point who the girl was, that they were talking about. But maybe that is why you jumped to that conclusion. And I know this is mean, but I'm not going to tell you who it was they were talking about; sorry.

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing.

* * *

_Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Three

The Tape

Cagalli drove back to Athrun's place and found Elek, Athrun, and Athrun's friends playing baseball in the grass by Athrun's house. Cagalli walked over and watched Nicol lightly throw a plastic ball towards Elek. Elek swung the plastic bat, he was holding, and the baseball went flying far in center field. Elek then began to run around the bases. He passed first base, then second, and then third. Elek then turned around and headed towards Athrun's house.

"Elek where are you going" Athrun asked?

"Home" Elek replied as he started to run faster.

"Why" Athrun asked as he ran after Elek.

"Because you said after I run around the bases I run home, then we score a point" Elek replied.

"No, not my house, home base, the base where you hit the ball with the bat" Athrun explained.

Elek then stopped running "Oh," he replied, "I don't think I want to play baseball anymore."

Athrun heard soft chuckling in the distance. He looked up to see Cagalli laughing. "You try explaining a complicated game like baseball to a little kid" Athrun told Cagalli.

That just made Cagalli laugh more. She then walked over to Elek, "Say thank you to Athrun and his friends for playing with you" she told the little boy.

Elek nodded and walked over to the group of players.

"Thank Mr. Nicol" Elek said to Nicol.

"It was no problem, it was fun" Nicol replied.

"Thank you Mr. Yzak" Elek said to Yzak.

"Whatever" Yzak replied.

"Thank you Mr. Dearka" Elek said to Dearka

"Hey, no problem kid" Dearka replied.

"Thank you Mr. Asuka" Elek said to Shinn.

"It was no trouble" Shinn replied.

"Thank you Mr. Athrun" Elek said to Athrun.

"Just Athrun will be fine, you don't need to add the Mr." Athrun told Elek. "And I'm sorry I didn't explain the game well enough."

Elek nodded then he began walking inside with Cagalli.

"Hey Elek why do you call Shinn, Mr. Asuka?" Cagalli asked.

"Because that is his name" Elek replied.

"So Asuka is his last name?" Cagalli asked.

"I guess" Elek replied.

"Did he tell you to call him that?" Cagalli asked.

"No, I just do" Elek replied.

After a short dinner Athrun's friends left. Cagalli found out that Athrun's friends weren't bad and that they were pretty nice. Cagalli then sent Elek to bed, then she sat down with the papers and began to fill them out.

"These questions are so stupid" Cagalli screamed for the sixth time.

"What questions" Athrun asked from his chair in the corner of the room.

Cagalli was briefly taken back; she had forgotten that Athrun was even in the room.

"Just these dumb ones" Cagalli snorted.

She heard Athrun get up from his chair, but she paid no attention to it.

"A job application" Athrun questioned. "I thought you worked as a secretary?"

"Long story" Cagalli replied.

"Care to tell me about it" Athrun said.

"Yes I do care" Cagalli snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It is just I'm so frustrated. With everything going on, first I learn about Elek, then Kira dies leaving me to take care of Elek, and then I lose my job."

"Relax everything will be okay, everything happens for a reason" Athrun soothed.

"Yeah you are probably right, I just need to calm down" Cagalli replied.

"There is no need getting upset over things that are beyond your control. It is best to just calm down and try your best at things you have control over" Athrun soothed.

"You know you are right Athrun" Cagalli replied, "Thanks."

"I'm going to go to bed, goodnight Cagalli" Athrun told Cagalli.

"Yeah goodnight" Cagalli replied.

Cagalli heard Athrun walked away, and out of room. She then went back to working on the application.

* * *

Cagalli looked at the bakery, and took a deep breath then she proceeded forward. She walked up to the glass door and opened it. She then walked inside. And soft smack was heard when Cagalli opened the door. Cagalli looked behind the door to see that she had knocked over a ten year old boy. The ten year old boy had spiky white hair, and he had freighting green eyes.

"I'm sorry" Cagalli apologized as she held her hand out toward the boy.

"Watch where you are going" the boy snapped as he slapped away Cagalli's hand. "Dumb blonde" the boy snapped as he got up.

"Hey, why you little brat" Cagalli yelled back.

"Don't call me little you half brained peon" the boy yelled.

"Why you" Cagalli fumed.

"Is that the best you menial brain could come up with" the boy smirked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not low social status" Cagalli growled.

"Could of fooled me with those rags you call clothes" the boy said as he nodded his head to make a point.

Cagalli was about to pound this kid into next Thursday if it weren't for another voice interrupting them.

"Clem stop harassing this girl" Knight told the boy.

"Hey she started it, because she wasn't watching where she was going" Clem replied.

"I said I was sorry" Cagalli snapped.

"A monotone response showing no real sign of regret" Clem replied.

"I don't need to stand here and be insulted" Cagalli grumbled.

"You just figured that out now, and I thought it would have taken you about a few minutes longer" Clem sneered.

"Why you" Cagalli screamed.

"Please that's it, what grade are you in third" Clem chuckled.

"No, then I would be in the same class as you" Cagalli snapped.

"I would already have graduated from collage if I didn't at least have to take a full year of high school" Clem snapped.

"Sure, sure think what you want shorty" Cagalli replied.

"Okay break it up you two" Knight told both Cagalli, and Clem.

"Here you go, I filled it out just like you wanted" Cagalli said as she handed Knight the papers.

"What do you think Clem should I hire her" Knight asked as he looked over the papers.

'What he is going to let that brat decide' Cagalli panicked.

"You are going to let the kid decide" Cagalli blurted out.

"Well he does do the financial stuff for me" Knight replied.

"No," Clem curtly replied."She is not friendly enough."

"Yeah, that coming from Mr. Rude" Cagalli snapped.

"See, she can't say anything nicely" Clem replied.

"Neither can you" Knight laughed.

"But I don't work with anybody that I need to be friendly with" Clem informed.

'This kid is going to ruin all my hard work and my only chance' Cagalli panicked.

"Clem I would have to disagree with you, I think Cagalli would make a great employee" Knight stated.

"Whatever" Clem replied as he walked towards the back of the bakery. "He won't like this" Clem whispered to Knight as he walked by him.

"Cagalli you are hired" Knight told her.

"That's it you are not even going to look at the papers" Cagalli said shocked.

"There is no need to" Knight replied.

'I spent an hour working on those papers, and now he tells me that there is no need for them' Cagalli groaned.

A soft bell rang and the glass door opened.

"Right on time" Knight said as he saw who had walked in. "You can show our new employee around."

Cagalli turned around and saw a person she didn't expect to see.

"Miriallia" Cagalli shouted.

"Cagalli" Miriallia screamed, "I haven't seen you since Kira's funeral, how have you been."

A soft scoff was heard in the background. "Hey Clem" Miriallia greeted.

"Wretch" Clem coldly replied.

"Why does he call you that" Cagalli whispered.

"Because she is an irritating annoyance" Clem responded. "And it is not right to talk about someone behind their back, dumb blonde."

"I guess Clem already gave you a nickname" Miriallia giggled.

"Wretch" Clem whispered in annoyance.

"Clem I have to talk to you" Knight told him, then they both walked into the back of the bakery.

"Good, that brat could use a stern talking" Cagalli announced.

"I don't think that is what is happening" Miriallia told her friend.

"Why is that brat here anyway" Cagalli said in annoyance.

"Clem, he is a close friend of Knight's" Miriallia explained. "Clem and his guardian are Knight's two best customers."

"I pity his guardian, Clem is so rude" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Clem is at least opening up, in one way" Miriallia replied.

"What" Cagalli asked?

"He used to keep to himself, and not say a word" Miriallia explained. "Then he got the guardian he has now, and then he started to open up."

"That guardian must have a lot of patience" Cagalli stated.

"I don't know I never met any of Clem's guardians" Miriallia replied.

"This is going to be annoying" Cagalli announced.

"Working here is not bad, and Clem only comes about once a week" Miriallia replied.

"Halleluiah! That's good news" Cagalli shouted.

Miriallia just laughed and showed her friend around the bakery.

After Cagalli got show around the bakery, Knight told her that her first shift was tomorrow morning.

Cagalli nodded, then left the bakery, and headed back to Athrun's place.

* * *

Cagalli sat on a long wooden deck. The moon shined brightly, illuminating the grass below her. She sat looking up at the starry sky. She heard the door opened, and footsteps behind her.

"Hey Athrun" Cagalli greeted.

"How did it go?" Athrun asked.

"I got the job" Cagalli replied.

"Good for you" Athrun replied.

"I want to thank you Athrun. I mean your advice really helped" Cagalli said.

"Your welcome" Athrun replied.

"No, I mean really if you hadn't said those things I probably would have thrown those papers away" Cagalli replied. Cagalli slowly got up, but she slipped on the deck. Athrun grabbed Cagalli's hand as she was falling off the side of the deck. But Athrun also lost his footing and they both fell of into a bush. Cagalli landed so she was on top of Athrun.

"Sorry" Cagalli quickly apologized as she got off of Athrun. Even though it was a dark night Cagalli's blush could be clearly seen on her cheeks.

"It is no problem" Athrun replied as he also got out of the bush, his cheeks equally red.

"I better get to bed, goodnight Athrun" Cagalli said as she rushed back into the house.

* * *

Cagalli got up early, she quickly got ready for the day, then she left Athrun's house. It took roughly thirty minutes to get from Athrun's house to the bakery. She parked her car in the bakery's parking lot in the back, then she went inside. Yesterday Miriallia showed Cagalli where to get her uniform so Cagalli had no trouble finding it. She said hello to Knight then went to the front. Cagalli expected no one to be there, so she was surprised to see Clem sitting at one of the tables. He hand a few novels sitting on the table he was sitting at, and he was writing in a notebook. No one was around so Cagalli walked over to him. Cagalli noticed that Clem's writing was in very small, very neat cursive.

"Hey shorty, what are you doing?" Cagalli asked.

"I writing down all the flaws in these mystery novels" Clem replied without turning to look at Cagalli.

"Why" Cagalli asked?

"So I can send this in to the writer, so that their books will be better" Clem explained.

"Why" Cagalli asked?

"Because they are way too easy to solve, you can tell who did it right from the point where you meet the suspects" Clem explained.

"But that makes it so the reader will know who did it" Cagalli replied.

"Yes, but the difficulty makes the book boring. I don't understand how he can read these" Clem explained.

Cagalli looked at the books sitting on the table, "Hey those are some of my twin brother's favorites" Cagalli shouted.

"Your brother has an awful taste in literature" Clem replied.

"Don't you dare insult my brother" Cagalli yelled, she grabbed Clem by the collar of his shirt.

"Your brother died" Clem stated.

"Yes" Cagalli replied.

"I wasn't asking a question" Clem told her as he wiggled out of Cagalli's grasp. "You see when people's emotions flare up, it is normally due to the mention of a dead loved one" Clem explained.

"Who was the he you mentioned" Cagalli asked, as she took a seat next to Clem.

"My guardian" Clem replied, then he went back to looking at his notebook.

"What is your guardian's name" Cagalli asked.

"Why do you care, Miss Nosey" Clem snapped.

'So Clem went back to his normal rude self' Cagalli thought.

"Hey Clem" Cagalli asked?

"What?" Clem replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I was wondering, how fast does it take for a fire to grow really big?" Cagalli asked.

"It depends on where the fire is and how big of fire you are talking about" Clem replied.

"In an office and the fire covered about six floors, each floor about 1000 square feet" Cagalli replied.

"It would take a decent amount of time" Clem replied.

"How fast would it take for someone to notice the fire?" Cagalli asked.

"It shouldn't take long for someone to notice, or smell the smoke" Clem replied.

"In a fire like that would it be normal that only one person would die?" Cagalli questioned.

"No, first of all a fire like that is unnatural unless it was started by someone in the building, and then only one person dying is very strange" Clem replied.

"So a fire like that you think it was started by someone?" Cagalli asked.

"Logically yes it makes the most since as to why the fire grew huge before anyone reported it, and to why only one person died" Clem explained. "And logically the person who started the fire was the one who died." "If you are talking about the fire at the Tech Corp building a little over two weeks ago. I heard the fire started in the head of the department's office."

"It was, I didn't know that" Cagalli replied.

"And the secretary was given the day off that day and told not to show up" Clem told Cagalli. "If you are curious just check the security tapes."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli questioned.

"That office has to have a security camera recording all the time. Each moment is recorded on a tape and put on file. Just go and ask to look at the tape that recorded that day. But only certain people can look at the tapes" Clem explained.

"Would a sister of the person who died work?" Cagalli asked.

"Depends" Clem replied, "You could get the police to look at it if you could give them a good reason. But I say you are wasting your time going to the police. Because they will require proof and all you have is a theory."

"So what do you think I should do?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, if you know the guard who is working, and you are a family member of the person who died they might let you, if they have nothing to hide" Clem replied.

Cagalli thought about the advice Clem had given her. "Thanks Clem" she told him as she got up.

"Whatever" Clem replied as he went back to writing in his notebook.

'I'm going to look into that tape theory after my shift' Cagalli decided.

"Tell me what you find" Clem replied.

Cagalli then realized that she had said her thoughts out loud.

"Hey Clem" Cagalli asked?

"What now" Clem snapped.

"When did you get the guardian you have now" Cagalli asked.

"Almost two weeks ago, why" Clem asked?

"Just wondering" Cagalli replied.

"Miss Nosey" Clem snorted.

* * *

After Cagalli's shift ended she headed strait to the Tech Corp's building. Once she arrived she went right to the security office.

"Hey Gus" Cagalli greeted the security guard.

"Cagalli, haven't seen you since the fire" Gus replied.

"I know, I didn't really want to come here" Cagalli replied.

"So is there a reason to your visit?" Gus asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could look at the security tape from that day?" Cagalli asked.

"Normally no one expect authorized personal is allowed to view those tapes. But I can make an exception for you, seeing as Kira was your brother" Gus replied as he got up and walked toward another room.

"Thanks Gus" Cagalli replied as she followed him. Cagalli followed Gus into a room full of tapes.

"One of these is the tape you are looking for" Gus said as he pointed to a stack of video tapes.

"Thanks" Cagalli said as she looked at the labels on the tapes. "Here we go" Cagalli said as she grabbed one of the tapes. She then put the tape into a VCR sitting nearby. The screen flashed and began to show the video tape.

Kira was sitting at his desk looking over some papers.

Cagalli watched for a few minutes and she was about to fast forward, when she heard Kira speak.

"What do you want, I busy right now" Kira snapped at whoever entered his office.

All of a sudden the video feed went dead, but Cagalli could still hear the sound.

"I don't feel like talking right now" Kira said.

Then a gunshot rang through the speakers.

'A gunshot, so was the fire a cover up? I know Kira keeps a handgun in his desk. But who pulled the trigger on a gun, Kira or the person who had come in?' Cagalli wondered.

Cagalli thanked Gus then she left the room and head outside. She started walking to her car. But Cagalli stopped when she saw a person sitting in a bench across the street. Cagalli blinked, and the person was gone.

'Was that Clem?' Cagalli wondered, 'My mind must be playing tricks on me.' Cagalli got into her car a drove off.

* * *

Author Note Time!

I hoped you readers enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading.

And just in case anyone was wondering Clem's IQ is around 200. Yep he is a genius.

See ya, next time!


	4. Information

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence,

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, Past KiraxLacus, there are more but I don't want to spoil any surprises.

* * *

Review Replies

To-Dragon Reverb. I can not reveal who Clem's guardian is, but thanks for reviewing.

To-Milisante. I glad you liked the chapter. And I'm glad that you like me OC. Thanks for reviewing.

To-cagallirockz. LOL yeah more questions it will be like that for a while. And there will be more AthrunxCagalli. Thanks for the review.

To-Yuk. I glad you think my plot is interesting. I happy you will forgive my mistakes. But I do wish I was getting paid, that would be awesome LOL. I could use the money. And that is my like dream to make a plot that people use in like a manga or anime or video game. Thanks for the review.

To-pinkberry. Should I be proud and happy that I made you totally confused? Yes the tape that Cagalli watched is the tape that Shinn was talking about in chapter 1. I won't hurry the story in anyway, so you don't have to worry, if I did the plot would seem rushed and it wouldn't make much sense. Thanks for your review pinkberry.

To-AsuCaga01. It probably would fall into the mystery, and maybe also suspense. And I'm glad you like my story. And I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for the review.

To-U'll nvr know. Your welcome. I know I not very good at writing scenes were the character are talking, and it does not advance the plot that much. And I also wanted Athrun not to talk too much, and give something away, that is why it was hard to write those scenes and also the reason they are so short. I actually wrote those scenes last LOL. Thanks for the review.

To-asucags4ever. No the firefighters didn't find any bodies. And I can say now that Knight is an OC in a way, he is not Kira, Kira is dead remember. Knight is an OC because he doesn't exist in the gundam SEED world, but really he is a lot like me. We act alike and we look a lot alike. And the tape was set on purpose not to show the image, but by who. Thanks for the reviews.

8 reviews I'm happy!

So I will be nice and warn you

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / WARNING MILD VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!! / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Four

Information

Cagalli just finished severing a customer a loaf of bread, when she heard the bell ring. "Welcome" Cagalli warmly greeted.

"Miss Nosey" the person replied.

Cagalli watched Clem take a seat at a table in the back of the room. Cagalli walked over and sat down next to him.

"You will never guess what I found out" Cagalli told him.

"A gunshot was discovered on the tape, and the fire was a cover up" Clem answered.

"How did you know that?" Cagalli asked.

"I have my sources" Clem replied while pulling out a grey notebook. "I also know that your brother Kira was the one who was shot."

"What, you have known that this whole time and didn't tell me" Cagalli replied. "Was it because you followed me" Cagalli questioned.

"No, I knew before you asked me yesterday" Clem replied, "And I only followed you to see your reaction at finding out the truth."

"So you did follow me" Cagalli snapped.

"I have nothing to hide, so yes I did follow you" Clem replied.

"You know that Kira was the one who was shot?" Cagalli asked.

"Well about 75 percent would be, Kira was shot" Clem replied.

"And the other 25 percent" Cagalli asked?

"Kira shot the other person" Clem replied.

"So you are basing your theory on percentage" Cagalli snapped.

"Well since I have no evidence that proves either way, that is all I can do" Clem explained.

"Why did you say I was wasting my time going to the police?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, I have no reason to reveal my theory to you" Clem replied.

"What you mean is you want something out of this" Cagalli finished.

"Exactly" Clem replied.

"What do you want?" Cagalli asked.

"A favor" Clem replied.

"And what do I have to do for this favor" Cagalli questioned.

"I want some information" Clem replied.

"Why don't you just get it yourself" Cagalli questioned.

"I want information on certain people" Clem explained.

"Who" Cagalli asked?

"Athrun Zala, and Shinn Asuka" Clem explained.

"Why do you want to know about them?" Cagalli asked.

"That is my business" Clem replied, "Do we have a deal?" he asked.

"Why should I believe you, you might not even know anything worth while?" Cagalli questioned.

"You have no proof that I know, or don't know anything. It is a total gamble, I might know something important, or I might no nothing at all. That is for you to decide, will you gamble?" Clem asked.

Cagalli thought about it for a second before answering "I will do it" Cagalli replied.

"Okay, I will tell you everything that I want to know" Clem explained, "And when I have it all I will give you a sheet of paper that contains everything I know."

"What do you want to know?" Cagalli asked.

"Firstly, I want to know what both of them do for a living. Next what do there companies do. Third what activities their companies have been up to recently. And lastly what ties do they have with Kira Yamato, and Elek Yamato" Clem explained.

'Clem also knows about Elek, how is that possible' Cagalli thought.

"Now that you have heard my questions do we still have a deal?" Clem asked.

"Yes I agree" Cagalli replied.

"Then sign this piece of paper, once you do it means you can not go back on the deal" Clem explained.

Cagalli took the pen from Clem's hand and signed the spot Clem had pointed to.

"Oh, I have one last question, I want to know when each one of them last met with Kira Yamato" Clem explained. "And you have already signed meaning you can not go back now."

"You creep, you tricked me" Cagalli screamed.

"It was nothing personal, but I figured you would not agree if that question was brought up, so I had to make it so you couldn't back out" Clem replied.

"Sneaky little brat!" Cagalli yelled.

"When you want to obtain something you have to be sneaky, you have to use deception, you have to trick your opponent" Clem explained.

"How do you know about Elek" Cagalli questioned.

Clem turned and looked at Cagalli, and smirk crossed his lips, "That's my secret" he sneered. He then got up and left.

"Clem you forgot you notebook" Cagalli yelled. 'Well, that means I will get to look at it then, then I don't need to do your stupid deal' Cagalli thought. She opened the notebook and written on the first page was

_I will be back next Thursday. Have the information by then or the deal is off_

'But Clem never wrote anything down. I watched, he must have suspected I would agree' Cagalli thought.

* * *

Cagalli felt like a spy, she was currently looking through Athrun's files.

'I feel like I'm doing something wrong' Cagalli thought, 'Well I am invading his privacy.'

Cagalli shifted through more papers. She only briefly glanced at the sheets of paper.

"Cagalli" Athrun called out from down the hall.

Cagalli jumped back in shock, she quickly left Athrun's study and went out into the hall.

"Yes Athrun" Cagalli answered.

"I just wanted to know if you and Elek would like to attend the party I'm having tomorrow?" Athrun asked.

"Sure we would love to come" Cagalli answered.

"Good, be here at the house at 4 PM" Athrun told her, then he started to walk away.

"Athrun" Cagalli shouted.

"Yes" Athrun replied.

"I was just wondering how come you are always here, I mean don't you have to go to work?" Cagalli asked.

"I do work, just most of time I work here at home. I own quite a few businesses" Athrun replied.

'I don't think Clem will be happy if that, I need more information' Cagalli thought. "Could you tell me which businesses?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure, let's see I own Tech Corp, Winterfield, PLANTS, and ZAFT" Athrun replied.

"You own Tech Corp?" Cagalli questioned.

"Yep" Athrun replied.

"I didn't know that" Cagalli stated. "I was also wondering when you last saw Kira, I mean I never even knew about you tell he died?" Cagalli questioned.

"Let me think, I think the last time a saw Kira was about almost four weeks ago" Athrun answered.

"Thanks, I was just wondering" Cagalli said as she walked past Athrun and down the hall.

Cagalli looked out the window to see Elek talking with Shinn.

* * *

Outside on the green grass, Elek was sitting enjoying the cool breeze. Shinn had walked up and sat down next to the little boy.

"Why, do you call me Mr. Asuka instead of Shinn?" Shinn asked.

"Because that was what daddy called you" Elek replied.

"I don't understand what you mean" Shinn told the boy.

"A few days before daddy went on his trip, you came over and you and daddy were yelling at each other" Elek answered.

"We weren't really mad, just upset" Shinn explained.

"Daddy was mad, I heard him yell 'Get out' at you" Elek replied.

"So is that why you don't trust me?" Shinn asked.

Elek nodded his head, "I had never heard daddy get upset before" Elek explained.

"Kira and I just got into a little disagreement" Shinn told the boy.

"You yelled at daddy and said 'Fine be stupid, go ahead and die, just don't blame me I offered help. It wasn't my fault you wouldn't take it.' I heard you say" Elek replied.

"It was just that Kira was being stupid, and wouldn't take my advice" Shinn told the boy, "Kira and I are friends, so you don't need to be afraid of me."

"Okay Mr. Asuka" Elek replied.

"You can call me Shinn" Shinn told Elek.

"Okay, Shinn" Elek cheerfully said.

* * *

Cagalli walked back to her room and laid down on her bed. "I feel so bored" Cagalli complained. She then noticed last Sunday's newspaper sitting on the desk next to her bed. She reached over and grabbed the newspaper. Cagalli quickly skimmed the articles for one that she was interested in. One article got Cagalli's eye,

_Famous professor Murrue Ramius is going unveiled her latest invention. She revealed her invention at 2203 Hardbrook Lane SW._

The address was what caught Cagalli's eye. She didn't even care to read the rest of the article. She got up from the bed and walked to her dresser. She opened the top drawer, and reached inside. She pulled out a small, crumpled, and very worn piece of paper. Cagalli unfolded it, and sure enough the address that Kira had given her was the same.

'So Kira wanted me to take Elek to this Murrue Ramius person' Cagalli thought, 'I think I will pay her a visit' she decided. Cagalli then set the newspaper down, and walked out of her room. She walked out of Athrun's house and got into her car and drove off.

It took a long time for Cagalli to get to Hardbrook Lane, it was very south. She pulled up to the house and got out of her car. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it. The door slowly opened when Cagalli knocked on it.

"Hello" Cagalli called out. When she didn't get a reply Cagalli walked in. Cagalli walked down the hall that led into the living room. And there she discovered the place was a mess. Books, papers, covered the floor, and the tables and lamps were discarded on the floor as well. Everything had been taken out of the cabinets and thrown onto the floor. Cagalli walked into the kitchen and found out the kitchen was even worse. Everything was on the floor, pots, pans, food. Cagalli turned and walked upstairs and found out that all the rooms were like that.

'What could have happened' Cagalli thought, 'No one is that messy.'

Cagalli walked out of the house and back into her car, then she drove off. Cagalli then remembered she had left something important back at Kira's house, so she drove there.

She pulled up to the pale yellow house and got out of her car. She walked up to the front door and inserted her key in to doorknob, but she found that it was unlocked.

'That's weird I thought I locked the door' Cagalli thought.

Cagalli walked into the entry and looked around. 'Nothing looks out of place so far' Cagalli thought. She then noticed the trail of crimson red blood on the normal white plush carpet. 'What the heck, blood!' Cagalli screamed. Cagalli felt her heart going a mile a minute. She counted to ten to calm herself down, then she followed the trail of blood. The blood trail led right into Kira's study. Cagalli noticed that papers covered the hardwood floor. And some bits of glass were also on the floor. And all the wood paneling on the lower part of the wall was ripped off. But what freaked Cagalli out the most was that blood was on a few of the panels. Cagalli walked over to the pile of panels and bent down. She leaned over and picked up a few strands of hair. The hair was not a normal color like blonde, or brown, the hair was a pure snow white.

"Who the heck has snow white hair" Cagalli screamed, then a image flashed through her mind, 'Clem has this color hair' Cagalli realized.

* * *

Lacus cheerfully walked to her mailbox. She opened it and reached inside. She then pulled out a stack of mail. She let out a girly shriek, and ran inside her house. She looked at the label on each piece of mail. When one of the labels caught her eye, she threw all the other ones aside and sat down on flower patterned couch. She ripped open the envelope, and pulled out the letter inside. She read what the letter said, then she let out another cry of delight. She reached into the pocket, of the green dress she was wearing, and pulled out a pink cell phone. She pressed a few button on the phone and then pressed call.

"I got it" Lacus shouted in excitement.

"I guess that means you are happy" the lady said on the other end.

"Yes Jenny I'm so happy" Lacus said happily.

"So when are you going to met them?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know I was thinking next week" Lacus replied. "I'm so happy; I never thought this would happen."

"So when are you going to your friends?" Jenny asked.

"I think I will keep it a surprise for now" Lacus replied.

"You little sneak, well at least you told me" Jenny chuckled, "Oh, Lacus I have to go bye."

"Bye" Lacus replied then she hung up the cell phone.

* * *

Clem slowly walked into the little box that was called his home. He carefully walked up the stairs to his room without creating a sound. He was just about to open the door to his room when he heard a voice call him.

"Clem where have you been?" his guardian asked.

"I have been here in my room, I just now came out" Clem replied to the guy.

"I know that is a lie" the guy replied. "It is dangerous; you can't keep going out when you feel like it."

"Yeah, yeah I know" Clem replied.

"Remember I have something very important tomorrow so we have to get back here as soon as possible" his guardian said.

"Yeah, I know enjoy the party" Clem snapped as he went into his room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

It was late at night and Lacus was sitting in her living room watching a movie. She was too enwrapped in her movie to hear her sliding glass door open. The figure entered the living room and walked behind Lacus. The person pulled out something from their pocket. Lacus saw the person's shadow on the floor. She turned around and looked the person in the eye. A confused look crossed her face, but then she smiled warmly at the person.

"What are you doing here-" Lacus was about to say the figure's name, when she felt everything go black around her.

* * *

Author Note!

Yeah, I finished another chapter. But that is not all I'm happy about I finish school for the year this week YEAH!

And I sorry to inform you about this but the next chapter will not even have Cagalli, Athrun, or Elek in it. The next chapter will be pretty short, I think. But please endue it is very important to the story.

Thank you for reading, see ya next time.


	5. Life

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence,

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, Past KiraxLacus, there are more but I don't want to spoil any surprises.

* * *

Review Replies

To-asucags4ever. It was an empty coffin, they do have funerals like that, when someone dies in a fire and there body got burnt up, or the person's body was never found. Anyway thanks for the review

To-Milisante. You will find out what happened to Lacus later, sry. And Athrun is hosting the party. Thanks for the review.

To-cagallirockz. Yeah there wasn't much violence, but later chapters will have more so I'm pretty sure the rating would be T. And I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, this chapter is all about the one you don't like, LOL. But If I got the right word, then I would have to agree will you Clem was being a jerk in many ways. Thanks for the review.

To-kouhaixsempai. You will find out who is Clem's guardian is soon so be patient. Thanks for the review.

To-pinkberry. Thank you, I also don't like stories that are very predictable. Yeah Clem is interested in things most 10 year olds wouldn't even understand. All of Athrun's companies are legal. And only Clem's guardian is going to the party. And yes it is the same party. And as to what happened to Lacus you will have to wait and find out. Thanks for the review!

5 Reviews, I'm happy with that number!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / WARNING MILD VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!! / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

* * *

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Five

Life

The sun was just starting to come up. A mass group of teenagers piled into the building they called high school. The bell rang, and all the teenagers rushed off to their classrooms. Friday morning was the worst time for classes. Everyone was either, inattentive, annoyed, sleepy, grumpy, or a combination of the four. The room was filled with the sound of backpacks falling to the ground as the student just dropped them on the floor not caring where they landed. Then the room was filled with the chatter and gossip of the teenagers. But all the students went silent as the door to the room slowly opened and the teacher stumbled in. All the teens rolled their eyes at the bumbling mess that was their math teacher. The teacher picked himself up and began to write on the blackboard at the front of the classroom.

In the back of the room a girl sitting at her desk wasn't paying attention to the lesson. She was too busy writing in her notebook. Her name was Rebecca, and she was the class poet. When she presented her poems everyone gathered around her. She had long brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Next to her sitting next to the window, the youngest member of the class was also writing in a notebook. Clem really didn't care to hear the lesson, he already knew all this stuff anyway, and everyone in the class knew it.

'Why do I even have to be here I'm smarter then everyone in this room, probably even this whole school' Clem sighed, he was bored.

"Clem please tell the class the answer" the teacher called out.

Clem stopped looking out the window and turned to face the teacher. Then he rose from his seat and said the answer in a monotone tone. Then he sat down, ignoring all the glares of hate that were directed towards him. He slowly started to lose interest in what the teacher was saying, and he began fiddling with his pencil.

"I thought you did a good job" Rebecca whispered.

"It is no secret that every teenager in this school hates me, except you. They are spiteful and envious because I'm so smart and I'm only ten" Clem whispered.

"No Tom, that is wrong" the teacher shouted, he looked around the room. "Clem would you please give us the correct answer" he said looking hopeful.

Clem softly muttered something nasty under his breath, then he stood up and stated the correct answered.

"And the teachers just make it worse" Clem sighed, as he went back to looking out the window.

Math class came and went then it was time for writing. The teacher had assigned everyone in the class to write a poem. But she announced that only a few certain people would present their poems to the class. The few people were Rebecca, Nancy, Kiyoh, and Clem. Rebecca walked in front of the class and presented her poem. Everyone clapped and cheered, then Nancy went, then Kiyoh, and then Clem got up and walked in front of the class. Clem presented his poem, and as he expected there was no clapping like the others, and all the students were glaring at him. But what he didn't expect was the teacher crying.

"That was marvelous Clem, one of the best poem's I have every heard in my life" she cried.

In the back of the class Rebecca clenched her hand so hard together that her pencil snapped in two. Clem nodded to the teacher then he walked back and took his seat next to Rebecca again. She turned and looked at him and gave him a thumbs up, and a warm smile. But Clem could tell that the smile was fake.

The bell rang which Clem was very gratefully for. He would not see Rebecca tell lunch in two hours.

'I hope she cools down by then' he thought, 'I didn't mean to upstage her, I didn't think I would.' Clem walked out of the classroom and head towards his next class.

He felt very lonely in his next class. If anyone looked at him, their eyes were always filled in hate, and spite. He rushed out of the room when the bell rang. He tried to walk down the hall, but the other students would constantly shove him as they passed by. Clem was used to it though so it didn't really bother him. He walked to the lunchroom and entered it. He looked around and saw Rebecca sitting at a table to herself. She was writing in a pink floral covered notebook.

'She must have cooled off' Clem thought as he got his food then he walked toward her.

Rebecca looked up and saw Clem approaching so she slid down. Clem sat in the space Rebecca had made for him. He was really happy that he had a friend in high school, not that he would admit it to anyone though.

Rebecca gave Clem a shove and he fell of the bench and bumped into a girl named Susan. Susan screamed as the pasta she had on her tray flew up and down into her dress. This action made Butch, the toughest guy in school and also Susan's boyfriend come running up to scene.

"I'm sorry" Clem stated.

"Shut up you freak!" Susan screamed, "Look what you did you little monster!"

Butch grabbed Clem by the collar. "Doing something to my girl, you freak! You want more then your weekly beating, okay I will give you one that won't heal for at least three weeks then" Butch yelled as he lifted Clem off the ground. He pulled his fist back and then he brought in forward into Clem's stomach. He then threw Clem down hard on one of the metal tables.

Clem felt the wind get knocked out of him twice in a row. He laid on the table huffing. Then Butch picked Clem up again and started beating him with his metal tray.

By the time a teacher came over and broke up the fight Clem was bleeding very badly, and he could barely walk. The teacher sent Butch to the principal's office, and sent Clem to the nurse's office.

After the nurse had cleaned up Clem's wounds she sent him to the school consoler.

Clem limped into the small office, and he sat down in one of the blue office chairs. Mr. Flint the school consoler sat across from him.

"Clem what happened? I thought you were getting better. We had been having fewer sessions, so I thought you had improved?" Mr. Flint questioned. "Is there problems with your guardian again?"

"No, my new guardian is different he doesn't abuse me like the other four I had before" Clem replied.

"But there are still problems?" Mr. Flint asked.

"A few, because of who he is I have to be careful when I'm outside the house. And we live in this small gray box building that doesn't even look like a house" Clem answered.

"Is that it?" Mr. Flint asked.

"No," Clem replied, he then started to look at the fish tank in the room. "The more I learn about him, the more frightened, and worried I become of him. I'm starting to get worried about being around him" Clem told Mr. Flint.

"Okay, that is at home, how about outside the home?" Mr. Flint asked.

"I only normally go to the bakery. I still talk to Knight, and when Miriallia is there I talk to her too. And just this week Knight hired a new girl named Cagalli. I'm not sure what I think of her, I mean she talks to me more than Miriallia. I'm not sure if that annoys me or not" Clem replied.

"So what triggered the fight?" Mr. Flint asked.

"It was just an accident that triggered my pain and agony" Clem explained. "Can I go now the bell rang a few minutes ago" Clem said.

Mr. Flint nodded his head, and Clem got up and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall until he spotted Rebecca. So he ran to catch up to her.

"Hey Rebecca" Clem greeted.

Rebecca turned and slammed Clem hard into the lockers on the wall. "Listen freak, why don't you go back to the alien planet you came from. Nobody wants you here!" she yelled.

"I thought we were friends?" Clem questioned.

"And they call you a genius" Rebecca sneered. "No one would want to be friends will a freak like you. No one likes you so why don't you do the world a favor and go die. No one could possibly like someone like you!" Rebecca then smiled evilly and then walked away.

Clem just starred down at the floor. He felt very upset, he quickly arose, then he burst full speed down the hall.

'That can't be true, somebody likes me, right' he cried. He ran out the door and up to the car that was waiting for him. He got into the car, then it drove off.

"Why weren't you here when school was out?" his guardian asked.

"I was taken to the school consoler" Clem replied setting his tone back to emotionless.

"Again, what was it for this time?" his guardian asked.

"I just got into a fight" Clem answered.

'Yeah, Rebecca was wrong he likes me, but could there be a certain reason' Clem wondered.

His guardian dropped Clem off at the house. "Don't leave the house" he ordered, then he drove off.

Clem sighed and walked into the house. He locked the door behind him. 'It is just them, they hate me because I'm smarter, and stronger then them, those naturals,' Clem spat. He sat down on a white couch. All of a sudden the phone started to ring. 'That is funny no one is supposed to know our number' Clem thought. He got up and walked toward the ringing phone. He picked up the receiver.

"Hello" Clem said into the phone.

"Hello Clem" a deep voice on the other end replied.

Clem's hands then began to shake with fear.

"Remember me" the man sneered.

Clem let out a gulp then answered, "Yes"

"I'm in the neighborhood, and I thought I would pop by and we could relive old times" the man sneered.

Clem let out another gulp as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a frosty green cell phone. His shaking fingers pressing a few buttons.

"Don't even try call your current guardian. He is defenseless, where as I have a gun. You don't want him to die do you? So put down the phone, or I will have my buddy that is following him kill him" the man threatened.

Clem reluctantly put the cell phone back into his pocket.

"That is a good boy" the man mocked.

"Where are you?" Clem demanded.

Clem froze and felt familiar steel just below his neck. Clem looked downward to see a sharp steel knife hovering right next to his throat.

"Right here" the man standing behind Clem replied in a dark tone.

* * *

Author Note

I will leave it up to you to think about what horrible things this man does to Clem. (Well for now)

I know it was a short chapter; I just had nothing more I wanted to happen in this chapter.

Next Chapter will have Cagalli in it, YEAH! The next chapter will focus around the party.

And I just love inserting my friends in random spots. Kiyoh, that is not his real name but it is his username on everything, he is my best friend.

See ya next time.


	6. Wedding Nightmare

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence,

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny or Band-aid. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, Past KiraxLacus, there are more but I don't want to spoil any surprises.

Review Replies

To-cagallirockz. Ok, and I not sure but I think I will have Rebecca return in another chapter. Clem's guardian will be discovered soon. And Clem is only ten. Thanks for the review.

To- animelover. Yes that guy that appeared at the end is one of Clem's former guardians. And I know someone who experienced the other kids hate them not quite that extreme but close to that. Thanks for the review.

To-pinkberry. So you liked the last chapter. Yeah it wouldn't hurt, but when the teacher calls on you like that and everyone knows that you know the answer playing dumb doesn't really help either, I have a friend that was really smart and the other kids at the school didn't like them. No Clem's guardian is not OC, I figure since I already have four OCs I don't need anymore. Yes it is one of Clem's former guardians, and he just hates Clem, and he is evil. I never said that Clem's guardian was invited to the party I just said he was going. No, it is not the same person. Thanks for the review pinkberry.

To-Milisante. I hope it all makes since in the end I try to keep so that everything that happens in my fics have some importance. Thanks for the review.

To-asucags4ever. Yes it is possible, just extremely unlikely. And they are jealous, and envious of Clem, and they dislike all the praise he gets from the teachers that is why they hate him. And yes in this chapter you will find out who Clem's guardian is. Thanks for the review.

To- AsuCaga01. It sounds like you understand why they hate Clem. Thanks for the review.

To- kouhaixsempai. I glad you like the fic, and Cagalli is in this chapter, but there maybe be another chapter that she is not in later. Thanks for the review.

To- U'll still nvr know. I love how you changed you name, I mean you are U'll nvr know right. I guess I did stop at a mean point sry. Thanks for the review.

I'm going to mention that there are coordinators and naturals. The coordinators are the same as the ones in the show with the addition of Clem, and Elek.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / WARNING MILD VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!! / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Six

Wedding Nightmare

Cagalli stirred it was only eight in the morning; she didn't feel like getting up. She groaned, but got up anyway. She then remembered what she planned on doing today. She pulled out her cell phone and called up Miriallia.

"Hey Miriallia" Cagalli warmly greeted.

"Good morning Cagalli" Miriallia replied.

"Listen Mir I have a favor to ask you" Cagalli told her friend.

"What is it?" Miriallia asked.

"Well, since you have access to the internet, I want you to look at what Tech Corp, Wintergreen, ZAFT, and PLANTS have been doing recently?" Cagalli asked.

"Why do you want to know Cagalli?" Miriallia questioned.

"Can you just do it," Cagalli snapped.

"Ok, alright you don't have to get upset" Miriallia replied, "All those companies are owned by Athrun Zala."

"I already knew that" Cagalli replied.

"Ok let's see," Miriallia told her friend, "Well Tech Corp has been having meetings in other countries. Wintergreen just bought a huge chuck of land. ZAFT and PLANTS have been buying out other companies" Miriallia explained.

"Anymore" Cagalli asked?

"Well it seems that ZAFT and PLANTS have bought other companies then adjusted the workers, and the schedule" Miriallia explained, "That's it" she finished.

"Thanks Mir" Cagalli replied.

"No problem" Miriallia told her friend.

"Hey Mir" Cagalli asked?

"Yeah" Miriallia answered.

"How do you tell if you are in love?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, your heart will feel like it is beating extra fast, and you like being around the other person, and you want to be around them as much as possible. You will be happy just being around the person. You will probably blush when somebody mentions something you did with that person. That is all I got, talk to Lacus she has actually been in love" Miriallia told her friend.

"That is a good idea I think I will ask Lacus" Cagalli decided.

"Oh, Cagalli I have to go bye" Miriallia replied.

"Bye" Cagalli said then she hung up the phone. Cagalli walked back over to her bed and laid down on it. 'Well, my heart was beating fast when Athrun and I were together on the deck. And I like being around him. Could I be falling in love with Athrun' Cagalli thought. Without realizing it Cagalli fell asleep.

/ Dream /

Cagalli found herself in a large cathedral. She looked down at her self and screamed, 'What am I doing wearing a dress, a white one at that' Cagalli thought. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her down the aisle. She turned around to punch that person in the face, but she stopped when she saw who it was.

"Kira" Cagalli said with tears in her eyes.

Kira looked down at Cagalli and he let out a light chuckle, "Cagalli you are supposed to be happy on your wedding day."

"Wedding what are you talking about?" Cagalli questioned.

"Don't you remember you are getting married to the love of your life today" Kira replied.

'This aisle is long, we are not even half way to the front' Cagalli thought. 'But who am I getting married to, is it Athrun?'

"What is with the tears?" Kira questioned.

"You are alive" Cagalli said out loud.

"What kind of answer is that, of course I'm alive" Kira laughed.

'This must be a nightmare I'm getting married to Athrun, but is it a nightmare' Cagalli thought.

Kira brought Cagalli to the front like he was supposed to, then he gave her away like he was supposed to. He was filling in for their dad since Cagalli hates him. Kira then turned and sat down in the front row.

'What the heck, Kira sat down it must not be Athrun then' Cagalli thought, she then noticed that Athrun was sitting next to Kira. 'Who the heck am I marring then!' Cagalli thought. Cagalli lost focus on what was going on and soon the minister announced.

"I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride"

Cagalli turned and looked at the groom, and she almost threw up. He was wearing a hideous light green tuxedo. And he had light purple hair. 'This is a nightmare' Cagalli screamed. The groom leaned down to kiss Cagalli. Cagalli responded by slapping him in the face.

"Get away from me you freak" Cagalli screamed.

"Cagalli you shouldn't talk that way to you husband" Kira scolded.

"Like I would ever fall in love with this freak" Cagalli screamed, causing Kira to jump back.

"Yes!" Athrun yelled.

"Kira, I want out of this wacky wedding" Cagalli yelled.

Kira was about to answer when he started softly groaning, and he began to clutch his chest.

"Kira are you ok?" Cagalli asked.

Then in an instance Kira fell forward and hit the floor hard.

"Kira," Cagalli screamed.

"Kira," Lacus cried out.

"Daddy," Elek yelled.

The minister walked over and knelt next to Kira. He examined Kira's body then he turned around and shook his head. "He is dead, he was poisoned" the minister announced.

Lacus fell over Kira's body and cried her eyes out. Elek cried and bawled as well. Cagalli turned and looked around the church. Everyone she knew was there, but on person in the back of the room caught Cagalli's eye. The person noticed Cagalli looked at them, and the person made a break for the door out of the church. Cagalli rushed out of the room after the person.

"Clem" Cagalli shouted at the figure.

Clem turned around and looked at Cagalli. "What" he asked?

"I bet you know who poisoned Kira" Cagalli snapped.

"And if I do" Clem replied.

"Tell me" Cagalli demanded.

"I want something in return" Clem responded.

"What do you want?" Cagalli asked.

"Information" Clem replied.

"On what" Cagalli asked?

"Athrun Zala, and Shinn Asuka" Clem clarified.

"Ok" Cagalli agreed.

Cagalli then walked back into the main part of the church. She walked up to Shinn, "Hey Shinn"

"Yes" Shinn replied.

"I was wondering about something, how long have you known Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"Auntie Cagalli" Shinn replied in a little kid's voice.

"What, I didn't catch that" Cagalli said.

"Auntie Cagalli" Shinn repeated.

All of a sudden the church started shaking.

"Auntie Cagalli wake up" Shinn said.

Cagalli looked around and she saw that everyone even Kira was now saying, "Auntie Cagalli wake up!"

/ End Dream /

Cagalli woke up, and saw that Elek was standing next to her bed shaking her.

"Auntie Cagalli hurry up we are going to be late for Athrun's party" Elek shouted.

Cagalli smiled at the little boy and then got up. Elek grabbed Cagalli's hand and pulled her out of the room. Elek dragged Cagalli to the front of the house where Athrun was waiting. Athrun was wearing a black tuxedo, and black dress pants.

'Wow, Athrun looks handsome' Cagalli thought, she then felt a blush appear on her face so she quickly ran by Athrun pulling Elek out the door as well. They all got into Athrun's car and drove off.

It didn't take long for them to reach the restaurant where the party was being held. The place was brightly lit with big expensive chandeliers. Tables were set up around the room with white table cloths on them. A large banquet table was set up on one side of the room. A large assortment of food was on that table. Cagalli also noticed that many security guards were standing next to the wall all around the room.

A guy the age of eighteen walked slowly in the back he was standing in the kitchen of the restaurant. He asked saw a passing security guard. "Um, could you help me with something" the guy asked the guard.

The guard thought nothing of it and answered, "Sure."

The guy walked with the guard to the pantry. He opened the door and went inside, the guard followed him. When they were inside the guy turned around and smacked the guard on the head with a pan, just hard enough to knock the guard out. He then pulled out some rope he had been holding behind his back.

Cagalli noticed someone she wanted to talk to. "Lacus" Cagalli shouted as she approached her friend.

"Hello," the girl with pink hair replied, "Cagalli."

"Lacus I wanted to ask you a question" Cagalli explained.

"Ok, go ahead" the Lacus replied.

"Well, in private" Cagalli whispered.

"Ok, let's go to one of the other rooms" Lacus suggested.

Lacus and Cagalli walked out of the room and headed toward a different one. Lacus opened the door and peeked inside. "It is empty" Lacus whispered to Cagalli, they both then entered the room.

"You know Lacus I just noticed this now, but you look a little different. I mean your hair is a little redder then normal. And your voice is a little different too. And I have never seen you wear a dress that revealing before" Cagalli explained.

"I'm trying out a new me" Lacus replied.

"Ok, but I want to ask you, how do you tell when you're in love?" Cagalli asked.

"Well let me think, you're heart will be a flutter every time that person speaks or mentions the person you are in love with" Lacus explained.

"So were you like that with Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes I felt at peace when I was with Kira" Lacus replied.

"Ok thanks Lacus, I think we should go back now" Cagalli told her friend.

Lacus nodded and they left the room, and started walking back.

"Cagalli you go back without me there is something I need to check" Lacus told Cagalli.

"Ok see you later Lacus" Cagalli said as she walked back toward the main room.

Lacus turned and walked toward the kitchen. She followed the sound of the muffling to the pantry. She opened the pantry door to find one of the male security guard tied and gagged. He was also stripped to his undergarments. (AN: Boxers/Briefs whatever you want it to be, no nothing. She would have really been shocked and embarrassed then LOL) Lacus was taken aback she didn't expect to find one of the security guards stripped and tied up.

'Athrun I have to get Athrun' she thought.

She turned and ran out of the kitchen and back into the main room. She whispered to Athrun, then Athrun called for Shinn, Nicol, Yzak, and Dearka. The group of six walked back to the kitchen and opened the pantry door.

"That idiot!" Athrun yelled. "Find him," he shouted.

The six then scrambled out of the kitchen and back into the main room.

The group began to casually look scan the room for the intruder. All of a sudden a loud cry echoed through the room.

Cagalli ran to Elek who was on the floor crying. "What happened?" Cagalli asked.

"That man said mean things to me" Elek said in between cries.

Cagalli looked at the man Elek pointed to. 'It is the same freak I was getting married to in my dream' Cagalli chuckled.

"Hey mister" Cagalli said to the man.

"Yes" the man replied in a sickly sweet tone.

"Apologize" Cagalli ordered while pointing at Elek.

"What if I don't want to" the man replied.

"This" Cagalli said, then she punched the man in the stomach.

One of the security guards walked up to the man. "Sir I think it is time you leave" that guard said.

'Call me crazy but that voice sounds familiar' Cagalli thought.

The guard grabbed Yuna and forced him out.

Cagalli turned and look for Elek. She saw him over by the dessert table trying to cut a piece of cake. Cagalli made a break for him, but it was too late. Elek missed the cake and cut his finger badly. Cagalli ran up to the cry child.

"Cagalli can't you get Elek to stop?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli shook her head, "No not when he is this upset," she replied.

"What gets him to stop?" Athrun asked.

"Only one thing, Kira" Cagalli told Athrun.

"Cagalli why don't you come with me to get a Band-Aid" Athrun suggested?

"Okay," Cagalli said she got up and walked away with Athrun.

They returned a minute later with a band-aid. Cagalli noticed that same security guard was squatting down next to Elek. 'That is kind of that guy to try to help, but it won't do a thing' Cagalli thought. Cagalli stopped and her mouth flew wide open, because Elek stopped crying and was now giggling. The guard then got up and made a hasty dash toward the door. Shinn ran from where he was after the guard. Cagalli shook off her surprise and walked toward Elek. She put the band-aid on Elek's cut.

"Who was that?" Cagalli asked.

"A nice man" Elek replied.

Cagalli got up and walked toward Athrun, "Athrun I think it would be better if Elek, and I went back to your house" Cagalli suggested.

Athrun nodded his head, "I understand, I will get Dearka to drive you back" Athrun replied.

Cagalli thanked Athrun then she walked back over to Elek. A few minutes later Dearka walked over.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you Dearka" Cagalli replied.

Cagalli and Elek followed Dearka out to his car. Then they all got in and Dearka drove off. He drove then back to Athrun's place. Cagalli thanked Dearka once again then they walked inside.

A car pulled up to a small grey building. The driver got out and walked up to the house. He put his key into the door and unlocked it. Then he went inside. The room was pitch black, he flipped the light switch on. "Clem" he called out. He walked further into the living, and was surprised at what he saw. Lying on the ground in a pool of blood was Clem. All along his arms and legs were cuts and slashes. Clem's was eyes were cold and lifeless.

"Clem" the guy yelled he picked up the phone and called 911.

He watched as Clem was picked up by the hospital. He got into the ambulance with him.

"Sir are you the father?" one of the doctors asked.

"No" the guy replied while running a hand through his dark brown hair, "I'm his legal guardian."

"Name please?" the doctor asked.

"Kira Yamato," the guy replied.

* * *

Author Note,

I didn't kill Kira are you happy. I still want to though, Evil Laugh

I don't know if you really understood the dream. But it was kind of Cagalli's brain replaying what had been happing the last few weeks with the expectation that she had never met Yuna, and Kira wasn't poisoned.

I will also say this now not everyone of the characters is going to live in this fic Evil Laugh

Thanks for reading see ya next chapter


	7. Meeting

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence,

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, Past KiraxLacus, there are more but I don't want to spoil any surprises.

Review Replies

To-Dragon Reverb. Yeah congratulations you were right! (Blows streamer)

To-AmaranthxLoverx. Thanks I like the plot I came up with too. I hope I can keep that same feeling throughout the whole story.

To-AsuCaga01. Well, that I'm not going to tell you but maybe you can figure it out on your own. And did I give indication that the "Lacus" liked Athrun, if I did I didn't mean too LOL oh well.

To- animelover/trulyanimelover06. No Clem is not dead, but you are right he didn't have a good life. As for if he becomes friends with Elek, or meets Elek you will have to wait and see. And I glad you decided to get an account. (Cheers) (Not with beer, I mean the action)

To-Milisante. Thanks, and I guess you are right in a way. You could call them rushed because I like to finish a chapter in about 3 to 4 hours normally.

To- PinkPrincess511. Well I hope you aren't mixed up to much by this chapter as this chapter was made to make this clear. LOL

To- kouhaixsempai. Yeah, I had planed this from the very beginning that Kira was going to "die" then reappear later, but I planed the readers finding out a little differently but oh well I like this too. And Kira is my favorite character, but in a way I like the tragic hero. And Kira just lives too much; I mean he almost died what 4 times in Gundam SEED/Destiny. And Kira was originally supposed to die at the end of Gundam SEED but that was changed so that they could have a sequel. (But I did like the sequel so I'm happy) (wags tail) And to another reason why I want to kill Kira is because people don't expect it. It is a huge twist, and I still want to do it. Maybe in this story maybe not, but in some story I'm going to so look out for it.

To- SamuraiGirl7. Thanks I tried to make some parts easier to figure out then others. And yeah I do forgot to put details on my fanfiction sometimes, I figure you people already know what the person looks like do I need to state it for you. I don't think it is that annoying to add detail, I just figure I didn't really need, (also had not desire to) put detail about a character that is going too mentioned in like only two paragraphs. Wow, now that is a compliment seeing as I don't even really go over to correct my mistakes. Now that task I find tedious and boring LOL. Thanks again for an actual review, not that I don't like comments LOL.

To-cagallirockz. Yep he is still around dumb lavender eyed coordinator! JK.

To- pinkberry. Let me first say that I had no intention of insulting you or making you angry, I hope you can forgive me. Now on to the real review reply. I meant Band-aid because I used band-aids in the chapter. And I let you in on a little secret the AthrunxCagalli scenes might seem a little rushed since I actually added them at the last minute, I had not intention of putting any in those chapters. I had originally planed only scenes like those later in the fic. I just put them in to satisfy you readers so I wouldn't lose readers. (Yeah I know I pathetic) When you said I better not kill you fav character did you mean Athrun? And yes I meant it not every character is going to live happily ever after in this fic LOL. Maybe I'm going to kill many, maybe only one who knows. (Well I do LOL) As I said before I had no real intention of insulting you or making you mad, I was just stating my utter dislike for that series. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me.

To- asucags4ever. I might have, And the dream was Cagalli's memories coming back at her, with a unique twist because it is a dream. That is why everyone she met recently was there and she made a deal with Clem. Does that make since, of not say so in your next review and I will try to explain it better. And as far as ages Kira-18 Cagalli-18 Miriallia-18 Elek-4 Athrun-18 Stella-16 Shinn-16 Nicol-17 Yzak-18 Dearka-18 Lacus-18 Clem-10 Knight-22. It is a little unrealistic, but Kira became head of a department because he was super talented and Athrun owns the company.

WOW 12 Reviews! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you (Five pages later) Thank you so much. LOL

**WARNING VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER**

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Seven

Meeting

Kira sat in the waiting room in a gray chair. He brought his hands up to his head and brought his head to his knees. He then let out a long, deep sigh.

'This is my fault, I'm so sorry Clem' Kira sobbed, 'If I hadn't been selfish this probably wouldn't have happened. I just want to see Elek, and Cagalli so bad; I'm so sorry.'

He sat in solemn silence; he let out another sigh. He began running his hands through his dark brown, almost chocolate colored hair, messing it up more then it already was. The soft ticking of the clock hanging on the wall above Kira's head, was the only sound that accompanied him. Kira felt like time had stopped around him, as he sat waiting for the doctors to come out of the emergency room. Kira felt that he was going insane as time slowly inched along. A loud cry alerted Kira from his poignant thoughts. It was the sound of someone crying, and sobbing. Kira' minds soon began to wander and play tricks on him. He began to imagine that the doctors came out and would tell him that Clem didn't make it that he died. It would be his entire fault he had let this happen, not on purpose but it was still his fault. After all he could have stopped this; at least that is what Kira believed. Kira had grown fond of the boy. He felt sorry for Clem, he wanted to help him. Kira's mind began to think back to the time when he decided to become Clem's guardian.

/Flashback/

Kira sat sitting in a dark brown leather chair. He watched the two people he held great anger toward, slowly pace in front of him. One of the two guys stopped pacing and turned to face Kira.

"Well now you don't have to worry about job performance" Shinn joked.

Kira turned and glared at the black haired guy, "Yeah, because you had to kill me," he snapped.

"Hey I only made it look you died" Shinn retorted.

"Yes, thank you so much. Now everyone who cares about me thinks I'm dead, now I know just how much they liked me" Kira said sarcastically.

The door opened and three more guys walked in. "Kira we care about you, don't you care about us?" Dearka joked he then he began to fake cry.

"I'm starting to not" Kira growled.

"Hey this was for your own good Yamato" Yzak snapped.

"Yes thank you for ruining my life" Kira said then he faked a big smile.

"Kira relax" Athrun groaned.

"Yeah, yeah mister master mind" Kira growled back.

"Yeah Kira there is no need to get mad" Nicol soothed.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get shot, and you are alive" Kira barked back.

Shinn stood up for where he was sitting and walked over to Kira. "Hey I didn't shot you with a real bullet, it was a knock out dart. And in case you hadn't noticed you are still alive, but if you want to be shot for real I will be more then happy to send the lead through you head" Shinn snapped.

"Might as well, my life is over" Kira sighed.

Shinn then lifted his hand up and slapped Kira across the face with it. "Wake up Kira, you are alive thanks to our efforts. If we hadn't acted you would actually be dead right now" Shinn shouted.

"I guess, can I let Cagalli, Lacus, and Elek know I'm ok?" Kira looked over Shinn's shoulder and asked Athrun.

"No that would be bad. You will go straight to the hidden location I have set up" Athrun ordered.

"As if," Kira replied, "I don't want to just go to some safe secret location and do nothing. I'm staying here in this town Athrun."

"Kira we have been over this before, if you don't want to go we will force you, just like Shinn forced you into dying" Athrun replied.

"See no problem then they think I'm dead" Kira informed.

"Wrong, I pretty sure that they will think you are still alive" Athrun replied.

"Why can't I stay with like Cagalli, or Miriallia?" Kira questioned.

"Kira, no one outside this room must know you are alive" Athrun scolded.

"Then I could stay with one of your guys" Kira suggested.

"Bad idea," Athrun replied after thinking about how Kira annoys them all.

"Well I'm not leaving this city Athrun" Kira repeated. Kira then remembered a conversation he had with a friend of his. "I know I will be his guardian" Kira exclaimed.

"Whose guardian" Athrun questioned?

"This kid named Clem, he lives in this building that doesn't even look like a house because they are afraid his old guardian's will come after him" Kira explained.

"Sounds good" Shinn replied.

"Okay with me" Dearka said.

"I don't care" Yzak stated.

"It sounds safe" Nicol agreed.

"Athrun" Kira said in a weeping tone.

Athrun couldn't handle it and he gave in "Fine" he replied.

"Yes" Kira whispered. "I will ask my friend for the number of the organization."

"What, no then your friend will know that you are alive" Athrun shouted.

"Athrun I trust this friend, I have known him for a few years" Kira replied.

"Fine" Athrun grunted.

"Uh, Athrun can I have my cell phone back?" Kira asked.

"You promise you won't call anyone but this friend?" Athrun questioned.

"Yes" Kira replied.

"And you promise you won't go all that many places, especially places where someone might recognize you" Athrun questioned.

"Yes daddy, I cross my heart and hope to die" Kira joked.

"Hey, this is for your safety" Athrun retorted.

"I know" Kira replied, "Can I have my cell phone back now?" he asked.

Athrun dug in his pocket and pulled out a dark blue cell phone. He then handed the phone to Kira.

"I smell Cagalli's hand lotion" Kira exclaimed.

"Yeah, she called everyone on your list telling them you died" Athrun explained.

Kira got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Aren't you going to say thank you" Shinn snapped.

"Yes, thank you for throwing a wrench into my life" Kira responded as he left the room.

He left the room and walked to the room Athrun had so graciously given him to use. He walked into the room and sat down on the bed that was set up there. He opened the cell phone and dialed his friend's number.

"Hello" his friend answered.

"Hey Knight it is me Kira" Kira replied.

"Yeah that is a real funny joke pretending to be a dead friend" Knight growled.

"No really it is me, you see some friends of mine fake my death, oh it is complicated" Kira replied.

"Ok I believe you, but is there a reason you called?" Knight asked.

"Yeah that friend of yours that you mentioned Clem does he still need a guardian?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, why" Knight questioned?

"I think I will take up that role" Kira replied.

"I will warn you Clem can be a little brat sometimes. But most of the time he just stays out of peoples way and says nothing" Knight explained.

"Maybe I can help, what is the number?" Kira asked.

"Don't worry about that I will recommend you that way you can skip all that paperwork and interviewing" Knight replied.

"Ok, just call me when you have the answer" Kira said then he hung up the phone.

Kira didn't have to wait long for the next day. He got a call saying that he would be interviewed by the manager of the organization and Clem to see if he is the right person for the job. Kira first thought that he should wear a suit and tie, but he decided that was a little too formal. He decided to wear a dark blue t-shirt with a dark brown jacket over it. For pants Kira decided to wear blue jeans. He got in the car Athrun was letting him barrow and drove over to the organization's building.

Inside the building Kira met two people, one a tall skinny woman a in her mid twenties, and the other a ten year old boy. The woman had a formal dull gray skirt on and a gray suit. The woman's long brown hair even covered her dark blue eyes. The boy had a white vest on, and blue jeans. He had chilling frosty green eyes. His expression was bleak, and blank. His eyes were as if there was no life in them.

"Hello, you must be Kira, I Margret Fey" the woman greeted. "And this is Clem" Margret said while pushing Clem in front of Kira.

"Hello Clem" Kira warmly greeted he stretched out his hand to the boy. Clem winced at Kira's touch. He looked at Kira with eyes filled with fear. Kira then pulled his hand back, "I'm sorry I was just trying to be friendly" Kira apologized.

"Don't take it to hard Mr. Yamato; the last guardian Clem had greeted him very friendly like you just did. But we found out what he did to Clem at home was anything but" Margret explained.

"Poor boy" Kira said looking into Clem's fearful eyes.

"Mr. Yamato do you have any children?" Margret asked.

"Well, I had a boy he is four" Kira answered.

"What, then this must be wrong you can't be eighteen then" Margret laughed.

"No it is right I'm eighteen, I adopted Elek" Kira explained.

"You said had, what do you mean by had" Margret questioned.

"Well Elek is staying with my twin sister" Kira replied.

"Ok I understand" Margret replied. She then turned to Clem, "Clem what do you think of Mr. Yamato?" she asked.

"He made no real effort in trying to make a good impression he also seems facile. But he also shows signs of actually caring, and that makes him simplistic and naïve. I see no signs of insincerity" Clem replied in an emotionless tone.

"He is also a friend of your friend Knight" Margret whispered.

"Ok, I will give him a chance" Clem replied.

"Great Mr. Yamato shall we sign the paperwork" Margret said cheerfully

/End Flashback/

A loud sound awoke Kira from his thoughts, as a person on a stretcher was brought into the emergency room. Kira looked at the clock it was already 4AM. He sighed and rested his head back into his hands.

Kira heard soft footsteps approaching. He looked up to see a cup of coffee in front of his face.

"Here you look like you need this more then I do" the female nurse holding the cup of coffee said. The nurse had long reddish hair. She wore a normal white nurse's uniform and a pale pink skirt to go with it. Kira also noticed that she had blue eyes.

Kira turned away from the nurse and looked down at the ground.

"Here take it, you need it" the girl ordered.

"Fine" Kira mumbled as he took the cup from her.

"Relax things will get better" the girl told Kira.

"How do you know?" Kira replied harshly.

"Because they always do, things go bad then they go good" the girl explained.

"What makes you so sure?" Kira asked.

"Take it from somebody who knows. I lost my mom and my dad on the same day when I was a little girl. I got put into this strange orphanage. I thought my life was over, but then he took me in. And then I became a nurse to help people" the girl explained.

"Thanks for the advice" Kira replied.

"It is Flay" the girl said.

"Thanks for the advice Flay" Kira repeated.

"Anyway I think we should get back to work. I mean you friend is out of the emergency room, so you should go back on patrol" Flay told Kira.

"What" Kira said confused. Then he looked down and noticed that he had forgotten to take off the uniform he had barrowed. Kira then remembered what else Flay had said. "Miss Flay" he shouted at her retreating figure.

"Just Flay" Flay replied.

"I wanted to know if I can go and see Clem?" Kira asked.

"Nope sorry you will have to wait" Flay stopped when she realized she didn't even know this guy's name.

"Kira" Kira finished for her.

"You will have to wait Kira" Flay repeated.

Kira sat in the gray chair and sighed, he had waited for over nine hours already he could wait a few more, he hoped. Kira suddenly found his eyes getting heavy and they began to close, and soon Kira was fast asleep.

Kira wasn't the only one sleeping Clem was too, but unlike Kira, Clem's dreams were nightmares instead.

/ Dream/Flashback /

Clem was walking down a long white hallway. And every few steps and memory began to show on the hallways white walls. The first memory was of his father and mother. They were yelling at the four year old boy. Calling him a freak and a monster, then his father walked up to the freighted little boy and began beating him. The next memory was when he was a little older, we was sitting in his room crying, because the only person in the world who showed him compassion so far all of a sudden died. She was a sweet older lady in her late sixties. And the worst of all the woman's husband blamed Clem for her death. So that night Clem's father beat him with a wooden bat, for going over to the lady's house in the first place. The next memory was of his first guardian. Clem's guardian was drunk and he came home and beat the six year old boy senseless, then he locked Clem up and a cold dark damp cellar. He didn't let Clem out till late the next day. The next memory was of his second guardian. Clem's guardian liked watching the seven year old boy scream in pain and cry out in agony. Hid favorite activity has whipping Clem with a long think whip. In fact it was biweekly activity. The next memory was with Clem's third guardian. This guardian wasn't much for physical torture. He would lock Clem up in a situation that Clem could die in if he made a wrong move or didn't think fast enough. The one memory that Clem was shown was when he was forced to go down into this tunnel and find some treasure that his guardian claimed was down there. But after he let Clem down the deep hole, he cut the rope then coved the hole 

up, allowing no light and very little oxygen to get down into the tunnel. It took Clem an hour to navigate the maze like tunnel and find the other exit that was blocked. But Clem used his brain to figure out a way to open it up. And on the other side was his guardian who then took him to another challenge that involved five bottles four had poison the other bottle had water. The only water Clem was allowed to have for the next four days. The next memory was at school, just the day before. When Rebecca had taken what little happiness at school there was away from him. The next memory was only an hour later. It occurred when Clem's former forth guardian was slashing away at his skin.

"What is wrong freak, lost all will" the guy mocked.

"I have strength, but I will show it to people who are my really care for me" Clem snapped back.

"Like whom" the guy questioned?

"Kira" Clem replied.

"Really" the guy said in a creepy tone.

"Yes really he cares for me" Clem scolded.

"Does he now, I mean if he really cared about you would he live you home by yourself when he knew I had escaped from prison. Would he have left someone he cared about alone, knowing he could be in danger just to go to a party. Would he pick up if you called him for help right now" the guy said smugly.

Clem didn't reply he knew the answer to all those questions, and the answer was no.

"I didn't think so. See no one cares for you, you freak. I'm a normal natural and you're some kind of monster" the guy said smugly.

"But Knight he likes me" Clem said softly.

"I wouldn't be to sure" the guy said in a teasing tone.

The memory faded and Clem was once again in the white hallway. He took one last step, and voice keep shouting at him. "Freak! Nobody likes you! No one could every care about a freak like you! Why don't you do the world a favor and die! What a monster I can't believe this thing is our son! My wife died because of you I hope you go to he(double hockey sticks)! Would he have left someone he cared about alone, knowing he could be in danger just to go to a party. Would he pick up if you called him for help right now! I didn't think so. See no one cares for you, you freak. I'm a normal natural and you're some kind of monster!"

/ End Dream/Flashback /

Clem awoke from his chilling nightmare. He was sweating like crazy. He thought about everything that he saw in his dream. He sat up in his hospital bed and turned and looked and the clear plastic tube that was sending him oxygen.

'Nobody cares about me' Clem sobbed in his reflection a small stream of tears ran down his face.

* * *

Author Note!

I know this chapter was depressing; it wasn't a bucket of laughs to write either. I hope this chapter answers quite a few questions you had. I want to say thank you for all the hits, reviews, favs, and alerts I have received so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story too.

See ya next time!


	8. On a Rainy Day

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, ShinnxStella, and Kirax? (Is it Flay, or Lacus?)(I'm not telling LOL) There are more, but you will have to wait and see.

Review replies.

To-AsuCaga01. I suppose you could call it a set-up. Yes Kira's death was staged, (without him even knowing it LOL) but there is a reason as to why they did something so extreme. And I actually plan on at least two love triangles. Or maybe it would be one triangle, and one square (I'm not sure?) I was planning on introducing one on the people that leads to the love triangle in this chapter, but I shortened this chapter due to personal reasons. You will have to wait until next chapter to meet him.

To-trulyanimelover06. Yeah, Clem has had a hard life. I actually know someone who was abused by their parents. They ended up going a little mental because of it, so she committed suicide. But she did have friends, so that didn't help her at all. And as to if Clem and Elek meet, well you will have to wait and find out. And like I said in the review above at least two triangles are going to be in the fic.

To-Milisante. Yeah the chapter was written to explain things, and to show some incite on Clem's life. And yes Kira is alive, (Cough For now Cough) And as for Flay I decided to make her more like she would be before Gundam SEED started. Bossy, stuck-up, a little bit of an airhead, full of herself, but not necessarily mean. And Lacus, well read down a few lines and you will find out.

To-pinkberry. You confirmed it, that my plan worked on at least someone. I wanted it to seem as though Athrun was responsible, at least for the first six chapters. Yes the person on the other line in chapter 2 was Kira. Well these next two chapters will explain everything, so don't worry. The notebook, I almost forgot about that. I changed the lines in it. It originally also had the word Gunshot in it. But I wrote that out before posting the chapter. Maybe that will tell you who's notebook it was and who it belonged to. Tut, tut, I said that Kira told Cagalli to take Elek to Murrue's house. But remember Kira didn't know that Shinn was going to do such a thing. And I wasn't sure if I made you mad or not. I just wanted to apologize just in case I had. I'm sorry, but as to your last two lines one of the requests I cannot fulfill. I already have planed what happens all the way up to the end, I can not break my plot. I wouldn't like my plot anymore if I did.

To-kouhaixsempai. Who knew Clem was so sad, I know one person who knew. Me, LOL. Clem is always like that in the stories I put him in, it is his character. Unhappy, grumpy in a way, smart, rude, unemotional. So far Clem is featured in 3 of my fanfics, and 2 of my own stories.

To-cagallirockz. Things might get better, or they might not, they might even get worse. If people have figured out about me then they know which of the three is going to happen.

6 Reviews I'm happy! Well as happy as I can get right now, (Read my Author Note at the bottom for more information)

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

Save Me

Chapter Eight

On a Rainy Day

Rain pounded down on a long black limo; the windows were tinted so you couldn't see the girl with long pink hair sitting inside. She watched the rain beat down on the window. She let out a sighed, she then turned to the others in the limo.

"Yzak where are we going?" Lacus asked.

Yzak the driver didn't respond. "Dearka where are we going?" Lacus asked.

"Sorry Lacus I can't say," Dearka replied.

Lacus made a soft pout, "Nicol can you tell me where we are going?" Lacus asked the person sitting next to her.

"We are taking you on a vacation outside of town. Athrun and everyone else we be there," Nicol told Lacus.

"Oh," Lacus replied. Lacus turned and went back to looking out the window. "Stop the car," Lacus shouted.

Yzak immediately stopped the limo. "Why did you want us to stop?" he asked.

"That dress shop looked cute I want to shop there. I will only be gone a little bit" Lacus told her friends.

"No," all three of them shouted.

"Why, isn't this a vacation?" Lacus questioned.

"Fine but only for an hour," Yzak grunted.

Lacus giggled in delight, then she opened the door and walked out. "Thanks guys," Lacus giggled. She then ran toward a small dress shop.

"I love this dress," Lacus exclaimed while holding up a purple dress. 'I should call Jenny,' Lacus thought.

* * *

A woman in her twenties with long blonde hair put down a pair a glasses down on a nightstand, when her phone started to ring. 'Who would call me at this time?' the woman groaned. She walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hello Jenny this is Lacus," Lacus replied.

"Oh, Hello Lacus," Jenny answered.

"I'm in this small town called Calmbrook, and I found this cute little dress. I wanted to know if the budget can afford it," Lacus asked.

"Don't worry Lacus there is a lot of money in the budget," Jenny answered.

"Ok, I just wanted to know thanks, bye," Lacus replied.

Jenny hung up the phone, then she began dialing on her cell phone. 'Lacus you are way to trusting' Jenny cackled as she heard the phone ringing.

"Hello," A deep male voice on the other end answered.

"I know where Lacus is. She is in a small town south of Orb, it is called Calmbrook. I will leave Lacus to you, I will take care of Kira," Jenny replied.

"Why worry Kira is dead," the man replied.

"I don't believe he is dead," Jenny explained.

"Suit yourself," the man replied.

"Just take care of Lacus," Jenny told the man.

"I know, I know," he replied then he hung up the phone.

'I don't believe you are dead Kira, and I know the perfect little genius who I think knows the answer,' Jenny sneered.

* * *

Elek was bored he felt very lonely he missed his daddy. He walked into the library where Athrun was reading a book. He walked up to Athrun and announced, "I want to see daddy!"

"That is impossible Elek," Athrun replied.

"How come, I just saw daddy yesterday?" Elek questioned.

Athrun thought about it for a bit, and an idea popped into his head. "Elek you want to see Kira really badly right?" he asked.

The little boy nodded his head in enthusiasm. "Yes, yes, yes," Elek shouted.

"Hold on," Athrun said as he pulled out his cell phone. He punched in some numbers and the phone started to ring.

"Hello," was the sleepy response.

"Kira, you sound like you didn't get any sleep," Athrun replied.

"You could say that, I only got about two hours," Kira replied. "Anyway is there a reason to why you called," Kira snapped.

"Don't know why you are in such a bad mood. Anyway I want to meet you for lunch, the food court in Orb's main mall at noon," Athrun told Kira.

"Ok, I will be there," Kira answered, "Bye Athrun."

Athrun heard Kira hang up the phone, so he hung up his cell as well. "Don't worry Elek you will see your father today at noon," Athrun told the little boy.

The little boy began jumping around in excitement. "Thank you Mr. Athrun," he cheered.

* * *

"See you Clem, I have to go but I will be back later today. And Knight will probably be coming later today too," Kira told the ten year old as he left the room.

Clem watched Kira leave; the frown on Clem's face staying permanent. He laid back down resting his head against the fluffy pillows. A small tear fell from his eye. 'I could careless if you came back' Clem spat, 'Kira' he said his name using a venomous tone. 'I could careless if anyone came at all. They don't really like me. I understand that now,' Clem growled. 'They don't care about me at all. All they do is pity me. I hate that emotion; it makes people do things just because they want to sympathize with the other person. They could never feel what I have been through. They hold no true kindness toward me, they just feel bad for me. Well that will soon change; they will have no reason to feel bad for me soon. I will make sure of that. I'm not needed around, I just make people feel bad,' Clem sighed. Clem looked around the room. He spotted a few things, a plastic fork, knife, and spoon sitting on a plastic tray next to the bed, the oxygen machine, a plant in the corner of the room, and a grey plastic chair sitting next to the bed. 'I could use that,' Clem thought as his mind processed thoughts while looking at the long clear 

tube connected to the oxygen machine. Clem sat up and reached for the cord. He grabbed it and yanked it out of the machine. He pulled it and examined it closely, 'It is pretty long,' Clem observed. A small tear fell from his face and landed on the clear tube. 'I'm crying, why?' Clem wondered. A soft knock on the door pulled Clem from his thoughts. He quickly hid the tube under the pillows, then he laid back down on the pillows.

A nurse with red hair opened the door and walked in. "Hello Clem," Flay greeted with a big smile on her face.

"You shouldn't smile, people might think you like that they have to stay here," Clem snorted. Flay watered the plant in the room and checked up on Clem, then she left the room. 'She didn't even notice the tube was gone,' Clem thought. 'Dumb natural,' he snorted.

* * *

Author Note

I'm very sorry this chapter is so short it was originally going longer, But I have had a lot on my mind. My Grandma died a few days ago, and I had to be a pallbearer at her funeral. So I'm not really in the mood, but I wanted to give you readers at least something. Expect the next chapter either later this weekend or next week. Also in case anyone is interested I will have a new fic soon. Right now I'm waited for my beta reader to reply back to me. It is my latest addition to my profile, go and check that out.

I was wondering does anyone think that Clem is planning on committing suicide. I just want to know if anyone got that impression. You maybe right, or you might not be.

See ya next time.


	9. A Little Game

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, ShinnxStella, and Kirax? (Is it Flay, or Lacus?)(I'm not telling LOL) There are more, but you will have to wait and see.

* * *

Review replies.

To-trulyanimelover06. Her real name is not Jenny, but yes she is an OC. Cagalli will find out eventully.

To-AsuCaga01. Yeah I know, just at that time I didn't feel much like writing.

To-Milisante. Yeah I will be okay, I didn't know her that well, and what her me the most was that I couldn't cry like everyone else there. I mean I was sad, but not that sad. I never had any good memories with her.

To-SamuraiGirl7. Thanks for the compliment, Yeah there is still quite a few questions for each.

To-pinkberry. Yuna, that idiot I can't even see him being able to be a main antagonist. And I realized that the number I told you is probably wrong, I don't think I can get the plot finished by 15 more chapters. Well when I get there you will understand. I have no idea if this is what you meant but, it sounded as though you were sad when I sad 15. LOL. And I write so much, I write like on average 1,500 words a day everyday. I need to get a life LOL. And I was just wondering why you haven't updated your fic in a long time?

5 reviews I'm okay with that, but I hope the other people who reviewed before are still reading this fic, I would hate to disappoint someone.

* * *

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Nine

A Little Game

Cagalli watched the rain beat against the window. She was so bored, not one customer had come in yet, and the bakery had been open for over two hours. Cagalli let out of groan of frustration.

"Cagalli calm down, we don't get many customers on rainy days" Miriallia told her.

"I'm so bored," Cagalli groaned.

Miriallia let out a chuckle at her friend's response. "Just relax Cagalli," Miriallia replied.

"But I'm bored, Why does Knight even want to stay open when no one comes in," Cagalli complained.

"You can't just randomly close shop on a normal day you are open" 'Miriallia explained, "But if you want to go home, I'm sure Knight would let you go."

"No thanks," Cagalli replied. Then an idea popped into Cagalli's head, "Hey Mir," Cagalli told her friend.

"What," Miriallia asked?

"I was just thinking, lets play a game," Cagalli replied.

"What game?" Miriallia cautiously asked, because she knew Cagalli could be very sly when it came to games.

"Maybe we can even get Knight to play," Cagalli stated ignoring her friend's question.

"Cagalli what game?" Miriallia repeated.

"Yeah all we need are a few things, and he probably is as bored as we are," Cagalli stated ignoring her friend once again.

"Cagalli, what game?" Miriallia shouted.

"A game I made up," Cagalli replied.

Miriallia gulped when she heard Cagalli say that. "And what do we do in this game?" she asked.

"I think I have a bottle too," Cagalli said out loud, she walked over to a backpack she brought in to work with her. She bent down and began to look through it, "Shucks, I don't have a water bottle," Cagalli groaned.

"Cagalli, what do we do in this game?" Miriallia asked again.

"Wait, I sure Knight has a water bottle," Cagalli shouted.

"Cagalli!" Miriallia yelled.

"What," Cagalli asked?

"What do we do in this game?" Miriallia repeated.

"Oh, that nothing big, just ask each other questions," Cagalli replied, "And if we don't like the answer the person has to due one thing that the other person wants," Cagalli whispered.

"So it is kind of like truth or dare?" Miriallia questioned.

"Yeah sort of," Cagalli replied. "Come on lets see if Knight will play, I mean it won't be much fun if it is just the two of us," Cagalli said as she walked off toward the back.

'I never said I was going to play,' Miriallia thought. But she followed Cagalli anyway.

Knight was busy looking through some files when Cagalli walked in, with Miriallia behind her.

"Hey Knight?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes," he replied without looking up.

"I was wondering if you would play a game with us, it is really fun," Cagalli told him.

Knight looked up to see Miriallia shaking her head. He let out of soft chuckle, "No," he replied.

"Aw, come on," Cagalli whined.

"No, I'm sorry I'm very busy," he told her.

"Aw, just play one round," Cagalli begged.

"If it will get someone watching the register," Knight chuckled.

"Yes," Cagalli cheered.

'No,' Miriallia panicked. "You are going to regret agreeing," Miriallia whispered to Knight.

"We only need one thing, a water bottle," Cagalli announced.

Miriallia spotted a water bottle sitting on Knight's desk she quickly grabbed it and hid it behind her back. "Well I don't see one," Miriallia said pretending to sound sad.

"Great you found one Mir," Cagalli shouted.

Miriallia looked and noticed Cagalli saw the bottle behind her back in the reflection of the mirror behind her. "Yeah, let's go play," Miriallia said pretending to sound overjoyed.

Cagalli was the first to leave, then Miriallia, and last Knight. Cagalli walked out and sat down on the floor of the bakery. "We all sit in a circle," Cagalli announced. Cagalli set a piece of paper on the floor, and marked it with a weird symbol.

"What is that for?" Knight asked.

"For truth," Cagalli replied.

"I don't get it," Knight replied.

"You see now you have to tell the truth or this symbol will curse you, and kill you," Cagalli replied, "I read it in a book."

"Please," Knight snorted.

"Don't mock the symbol if you want to live," Cagalli warned.

"This stuff is all superstition," Knight snorted. "But if you put it down so we won't lie, you don't have to worry, I don't lie."

"Anyway, Miriallia hand me the bottle," Cagalli ordered, and Miriallia reluctantly handed the bottle to her.

"Okay, so we are going to take turns spinning the bottle on the symbol and who it lands on you ask them a question. If it falls off the symbol you louse your turn and the person sitting next you asks you a question. The same if it lands on you," Cagalli explained. "And if you don't like what the person replied, or you think they are lying then the person has to take a dare," Cagalli explained as she set the bottle on the center of the symbol. "I will start," she announced.

Cagalli spun the bottle, and the bottle spun round and round on the large symbol, until it landed facing Miriallia. "Okay Mir have you ever fallen in love with anyone," Cagalli asked in a sly tone.

Miriallia gulped, "In high school there was this one guy, I had a crush on but he didn't feel the same about me," Miriallia replied.

"Does this guy have a name?" Cagalli asked.

"Dearka," Miriallia answered.

'Dearka, where have I heard that name before,' Cagalli thought.

"Okay, my turn then," Miriallia whispered. She spun the bottle and it landed facing Cagalli. 'Sweet revenge' Miriallia chuckled. "Cagalli who was your first crush," Miriallia asked? Cagalli let out a sigh she opened her mouth but Miriallia spoke first, "Don't lie if you want to live remember,"

"Okay it was a guy in high school," Cagalli shouted. "Happy now," Cagalli snapped.

"Not quite, I want to know this guy's name" Miriallia told her friend.

"His name is Ahmed," Cagalli replied.

"What happened I heard you and him were good friends?" Miriallia asked.

"Well you remember when I found out I had a twin brother three years ago. Well Ahmed and Kira didn't get along. So our friendship was kind of lost" Cagalli explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cagalli" Miriallia told her friend.

"No big deal," Cagalli replied. "Let's get on with the game. Your turn Knight," Cagalli told him.

He grabbed the bottle and it spun, and spun, until it fell off the paper. Cagalli smirked, "That means I get to ask you a question Knight," Cagalli told him.

Knight gulped, "Okay," he replied.

"Have you ever been in love Knight?" Cagalli asked.

"No, not yet, I guess I haven't met the right person," he replied.

"Okay, I didn't like that answer but since you are new at this I will give you another question" Cagalli told him. "If one thing you wish for could come true what would you wish for?" Cagalli asked.

"The one thing I would wish for is Clem to find a way out of the darkness he is in, and find happiness" Knight replied.

"Wow you really care about that brat," Cagalli said in amazement. "I guess that answer is good enough, my turn." Cagalli spun the bottle and it pointed towards herself.

"I will let Knight ask a question," Miriallia told Cagalli.

"What would you wish for Cagalli?" Knight asked.

"That is easy, for Kira to come back to life," Cagalli replied.

Knight brought his hand up to his chin in thought. 'Hum,' he thought.

* * *

Outside the bakery a figured watched from the window. 'It is a good thing I brought this cloak,' Kira thought. He pulled the cloak out, and he put it on. The cloak covered Kira's body from head to toe. It covered Kira's hair and face in a black covering. Kira walked forward and opened the door to the bakery.

The three people sitting on the floor quickly scrambled up. "Don't worry; I don't plan on buying anything this time" Kira told them in a deep voice.

"It must be important if you came here" Knight said as he walked up to Kira. 'You must not want your sister to know, that is why you are wearing that cloak. "We can go in the back and talk." Both Kira and Knight walked into the back of the bakery.

"I'm confused, who was that?" Cagalli asked.

"A friend of Knight's I guess," Miriallia replied.

"But what was with the black cloak?" Cagalli asked.

"I have no clue" Miriallia replied.

* * *

"Okay, they won't be able to hear us" Knight told Kira after he had closed the door.

Kira nodded his head and pulled down the cloak revealing his face. "Talking in that deep of a voice is rough on my throat," Kira grumbled.

"Then why don't you just tell Cagalli," Knight replied.

"I can't, I don't want her to get involved. That is why she is staying at Athrun's she will be safe there" Kira explained.

"So is there a reason to your visit?" Knight asked.

"Yes, Clem is in the hospital. His last guardian returned when I was away and abused him. He was barely alive when I got back. You should visit him, he is really down. I bet that bastard said something to him," Kira snarled.

"What hospital?" Knight asked.

"Orb general, room 214," Kira replied.

"And is there a reason you are not there now," Knight questioned.

"Athrun called and wanted me to have lunch with him," Kira replied.

"You should be with Clem, cheering him up," Knight scolded.

"I know, but I'm not in the right state to help him," Kira replied. "Tell Clem I'm sorry," Kira told him.

"Kira it is not your fault" Knight told Kira, "Stay here a while and clear your head." Knight opened the door and walked out. He walked out to the front and opened the front door. "I'm leaving and I won't be back till tomorrow morning Miriallia lock up after your shift," he said as he walked out.

"Hey I'm going to make a phone call," Cagalli told Miriallia. She got up and walked to the back of the bakery.

* * *

Clem heard an annoying ringing sound. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello," he gruffly answered.

"Hey Clem, I just thought I would call and tell you the answer to your questions," Cagalli replied. She then told Clem everything she had found out.

"Ok, thank you Cagalli," Clem told her. 'Everything makes sense now, and now I understand Kira's motives. I understand everything, all the lies; the wretch was using me,' Clem growled. "Cagalli I will tell 

you everything I know another time, because I have a guest," Clem hissed as he hung up the phone. "May I ask what you are doing here," Clem hissed.

A woman with long blonde hair walked out from the shadows. She had sharp narrow glasses on her face. "I would like to ask you a question," she told Clem.

"Make it quick Jenny, or is it Carol one of the people who worked under Kira, or should I use your real name Naira," Clem smirked.

"My, my, you sure know a lot about me don't you," Naira replied.

"But what do you want seeing you twice was enough for me," Clem snapped.

"I wanted to know if you knew where Kira was," Naira questioned.

"Why do you want to know?" Clem asked.

"So I can tell Lacus he is alive, she has been so down since he faked death," Naira replied.

"Pathetic cur, don't toy with me! I'm a genius, I know the real reason," Clem growled.

"Carful you brat," Naira threatened.

"He is meeting Athrun for lunch at noon in the main food court at Orb's main mall," Clem answered.

"I don't understand why you are telling me this," Naira replied as she left the room.

'No one would understand,' Clem sighed.

* * *

"That jerk," Cagalli yelled. 'How dare he hang up on me,' Cagalli screamed. She huffed over to Miriallia and sat down.

All of a sudden they heard the back door opened and Kira walked out. He had his hood up so Miriallia and Cagalli couldn't see his face.

"Hey Mr. play this game with us" Cagalli ordered. "You have to since Knight left." Kira reluctantly walked over and sat down next to Cagalli. "Okay, so we are going to take turns spinning the bottle on the symbol and who it lands on you ask them a question. If it falls off the symbol you louse your turn and the person sitting next you asks you a question. The same if it lands on you, and if you don't like what the person replied, or you think they are lying then the person has to take a dare," Cagalli explained. "Mir it is your turn," Cagalli told Miriallia.

"Nonsense let our newcomer start" Miriallia told Cagalli.

"Okay, you spin then" Cagalli told Kira.

Kira put his hand on the bottle and spun it. 'Don't land on me, don't land on me,' Kira begged.

'Land on him, Land on him,' Cagalli shouted.

'Please not me, Please not me,' Miriallia prayed.

Then the bottle came to a stop pointing at Kira.

'Shoot,' Kira cursed.

'Victory," Cagalli grinned.

'That was close,' Miriallia thought.

'Not what should I ask him. I could ask for his name, or why he came here,' Cagalli thought. "Okay, why did you come here Mr.?" Cagalli asked.

"To tell Knight something important," Kira replied in a deep voice.

"I don't like that answer, so I dare you to take down that silly hood," Cagalli shouted.

"Oh, look at the time I have to go," Kira panicked, but in his panic he forgot to alter his voice. He quickly got up and ran out of the bakery.

'I could have sworn that was Kira's voice,' Cagalli thought.

* * *

Lacus had just finished paying for the dresses she bought when two guys in black suits approached her.

"Yes, can I help you?" Lacus asked.

"Miss, you are this stores one millionth customer" one of the guys told her.

"Really," Lacus said in shock.

"Yes you win a free one thousand dollar shopping spree for today" the other guy told Lacus.

"Wow this is amazing," Lacus said with extreme delight.

"Come with us, and you can get started" the other guy told her.

"Okay," Lacus said and she took the guys hand and they led her out of the building and into the parking lot. They were in front of a black limo, when she heard Dearka shouting.

"Lacus," he shouted.

"Miss Lacus we need to hurry," one of the men in black suits told her.

"I don't understand," Lacus said confused.

"We have been hired by Jenny to keep you safe" he told her.

"But they are my friends," Lacus replied.

"Are they, Jenny has been investigating your friend Kira's death, and has found startling evidence that shows those friends of yours killed him. And now she has found evidence that they are after you" the man told her.

"We won't force you Miss Lacus" the other man told her while holding his hand out toward her.

"Lacus," Yzak shouted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handgun.

Lacus was shocked and very scared, 'What if this is true and they did kill Kira. I mean they have been acting weird, and Jenny would never lie to me. I'm scared; I don't know who to believe. But I have to know if this is true,' Lacus decided. She took the man's hand and climbed into the limo.

"Lacus no," Yzak shouted, but he was too late the limo was already driving away. He shot at the limo trying to hit the tires but all the shots missed. 'No, this is bad they have Lacus. And we were so close to getting her to the shelter,' Yzak yelled.

* * *

Author Note

Yeah another chapter done, next chapter will explain everything, for those for you who haven't figured it out yet. I have given clues, but it is still hard to figure out exactly what is going on.

I don't really consider the word bastard to be profanity, like I don't mind damn, but I would rather not seeing anything worse then those too in any of my reviews, and if people mind that it is in there I will take it out. Thank you this is by a public reader announcement by Laserworm.

As for Door to Darkness, I still haven't heard from my beta reader yet.

And I will still continue this story even though I'm writing that too.

The chapter 8 for originally supposed to be this whole thing and part of chapter 10, but I split it up.

This story still has a long way to go, I wonder if people will see the twists, (Remember I love twists and putting them in)

See ya next time


	10. Kidnapped

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, ShinnxStella, and Kirax? (Is it Flay, or Lacus?)(I'm not telling LOL) There are more, but you will have to wait and see.

Review replies.

To- Milisante. Well Lacus wants to believe Yzak, Dearka, Shinn, Nicol, and Athrun. But she loves Kira, and that mention peaked her curiosity. And she wants to know if it is true.

To-Darkness eyes. Thanks, and I plan on posting a chapter every week unless something happens in my life. Except late July I might not have time to post at all. I'm taking a writing class, that focuses on chapter books. So I might not have time to write this when that class starts.

To- cagallirockz. Yep Cagalli came so close. But she will find out soon don't worry.

To- trulyanimelover06. You meant 'Kira let his guard down' right. No Cagalli is not going to follow Kira, sry.

To- pinkberry. Ops, I'm sorry. When I said that I liked twist I didn't mean to make you think that. Naira Bad person. Athrun, Shinn, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak Good people. About Clem, I think you should read chapter 8, and 9 over again, well the parts will Clem. Well I hope this chapter clears everything up for you. And you didn't update your story, tsk, tsk, tsk.

To- AsuCaga01. Thanks, I will try to update once every week. Well at least till late July.

To- asucags4ever. The dream, well it is not important. It was Cagalli's dream about what happened to her. But because it was a dream it contained a wedding that didn't happen, and other wacky stuff. I have had dreams like that one that Cagalli had in that chapter. Yeah life just sucks for Clem, people worry about me because almost all my writing contains abuse. They worry that my childhood was like that, it was not I was really happy. Hey asucags4ever do you understand what Clem is doing, and what he is thinking and why? Well Lacus was knocked out by Yzak, and they put her in that limo and started to drive her away.

Just to let everyone know it was no Lacus at the party, it was Meer.

Thanks for all the reviews.

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Ten

Kidnapped

Kira walked down marble flooring that was in the food court of the mall. He let out a sigh, 'Where is Athrun, he was the one who wanted us to meet for lunch,' Kira groaned. He walked around some more trying to find his friend in the crowded food court. Kira took another step, and he almost fell down as he felt something grab onto his right leg. He looked down to see a familiar 4 year old starring up at him.

"Daddy I missed you," Elek cried.

"I missed you too Elek," Kira replied. 'So this was a set up,' Kira thought.

"Uh, daddy I'm hungry," Elek softly said.

"Then let's get something to eat" Kira replied.

So Kira and Elek walked over and sat at a table. "Stay here," Kira ordered.

"Okay daddy," Elek replied.

Kira walked off toward the hamburgers stand. He soon returned with a handful of hamburgers. "Here Elek, I remembered you don't like lettuce, pickles, and tomatoes," Kira told him as he handed him a hamburger. He then sat down in the chair across from him. Kira then grabbed the other hamburger, and took a bite of it.

"Daddy when are you coming back home," Elek whined.

"I'm sorry Elek not for a while" Kira replied.

"But why?" Elek cried.

"But we can see each other sometimes," Kira replied trying to cheer up the boy.

"But, I want you home all the time daddy," Elek cried.

"I'm sorry Elek but right now that is impossible," Kira told the boy.

"It is not fair," Elek yelled, he got out of his chair and began running down the food court.

"Elek come back," Kira yelled. He then noticed that everyone in the food court was looking at him. 'So much for not attracting attention,' Kira sighed. He let out a nervous laugh and ran after Elek.

After Kira left the food court he came to where the mall split into two paths right and left. Kira didn't see which way Elek had gone. And when he looked both ways he was no sign of the boy. He looked and saw a girl he recognized standing nearby. "Your Rebecca one of Clem's friends" Kira said to the girl.

"Yeah, why?" she scoffed.

"Did you see a little four year old that looks like me?" Kira asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Rebecca replied.

"Which is it?" Kira snapped.

"Calm down, take a chill pill," Rebecca replied.

"I saw the little one; he went left" an old woman standing nearby told Kira.

"Thank you," Kira told the old woman. He then went left hoping to find Elek.

* * *

A nurse wearing a white jacket, opened Clem's door. She let out a scream and dropped the lunch she was holding. One of the doctors nearby heard her scream and rushed to her side. "What is wrong?" the doctor asked before looking in the room.

"The patient is gone," the nurse said in a shaky voice.

The window was opened, and there was a trail of blood coming from the window to the bed. The bottom of the pillow and the white sheets below it were covered in crimson red.

The doctor ran over to the second story window and looked out at the ground. "Oh no," he said in a terrified voice.

* * *

Elek ran and ran; he looked up and through his tears he realized he was lost. He stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes. 'Where am I? I'm lost, I'm scared daddy, auntie Cagalli, Miss Lacus, Mr. Athrun," Elek cried. He sniffed and wiped the new tears from his eyes. He was about to turn a round and start walking back when someone grabbed the back of his collar. Then that someone pulled him into one of the stores and put their other hand over Elek's mouth.

* * *

'Where are you Elek?' Kira panicked. He had been looking for Elek for over ten minutes now. He saw two girls younger then him with magenta hair standing nearby. "Hey you two, did you see a little four year old boy. He looks like me except he was blue eyes," Kira told the girls.

"Sorry I wasn't really watching, what about you Mey? Did you see a little boy" the older taller girl asked.

"No sorry, I didn't see a little boy pass us, sorry. But Luna and I were in a shop about four minutes ago; he could have past us then," the other girl told Kira.

"Thanks," Kira told the two. 'Where would Elek go? Maybe to the park across the street," Kira thought. 'I will check there,'

"Um, Mr. if you want we can help look for the kid" the one named Lunamaria told Kira.

"That would be helpful, thank you," Kira told the girls.

"Wait we need your cell phone number, so we can call if we find out anything" the one named Meyrin told Kira.

"Right," Kira replied, he then told them his cell phone number. "The boy's name is Elek," he told the girls before running off.

* * *

Kira ran out of the mall, and across the street to the park. 'I should have brought an umbrella,' Kira thought. Kira scanned the park looking for Elek. "Elek," Kira called out. The heavy rain made it hard to look for the little boy, but that didn't stop Kira. 'Elek where are you?' Kira panicked. Kira walked along the pathway. He kept his eyes scanning the area around him for the little boy.

"Daddy," Elek shouted as he ran and grabbed Kira's legs.

"Elek what happened to you," Kira scolded.

"I'm sorry, are you mad daddy?" Elek asked.

Kira felt upset, until he looked down at Elek's face. "No I'm not mad," Kira replied.

"Kira is that you?" a blonde haired woman said in shock. She ran up to Kira.

"Carol," Kira replied.

"What happened, everyone thinks you died in the fire?" the woman asked.

"It is a long story," Kira told her, he then began to walked away.

The women reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small needle. The tip of the needle was coated in a strange bright blue liquid. She lifted the needle up and poked Kira in his back.

The small poke went unnoticed by Kira. And he continued walking away with Elek. He took a few steps, then he started to sway as he walked. He took a few more steps then Kira fell right to the ground.

"Daddy!" Elek screamed.

"Don't worry you daddy is just sleeping, well for now," the woman told Elek. A big buff man walked out for behind Naira and picked up Kira.

"Put my daddy down," Elek yelled, He began hitting the man in the knee with his fist repeatedly.

"Come here brat," Naira yelled. She grabbed Elek by the hand and poked him with the needle. And in a few seconds Elek was also unconscious. "Now we have three instead of two," she cackled. They put Elek and Kira in the back of a gray van. Then they both got in a drove off.

* * *

Cagalli dully rolled a pencil back and forth on the countertop. "So far we have had only ten customers today," Cagalli groaned.

"Yeah it is a slow day," Miriallia replied.

The bell rang and a guy with dusty brown haired walked in. He walked over to the counter and began looking through the clear glass display case. "I will have a loaf of bread," he said without looking up.

"Ok," Cagalli replied as she got the guy his bread. "That will be 3 dollars and fifty cents," Cagalli told him. He looked up and they made eye contact. "Ahmed," Cagalli said shocked.

"Cagalli," Ahmed said in equal surprise.

* * *

Athrun was sitting in his study when the phone started to ring. He got up and went over and answered it. "Hello," Athrun said.

"Hello Athrun, it is so nice to talk to you again," Naira said on the other line.

"Naira," Athrun snorted.

"I just wanted to tell you not to worry about your friends, because they are with me," Naira cackled.

"They better be okay," Athrun shouted.

"They are for now," Naira snorted.

"What do you want?" Athrun asked.

"Revenge," she replied. "You took away everything from me. So I'm going to do the same to you."

"All I did was fire you when I took over your company," Athrun snapped.

"But because of that I lost everything, my house, my husband, my ties with my family, everything," Naira shouted. "So I will make you lose two things that are important to you. Your two friends Kira and Lacus will pay for what you did to me. I think I will show you how serious I am by send Kira's little brat's head back to you in a cardboard box."

"You have Elek," Athrun shouted.

"Maybe I should send your friend Kira back to you piece by piece," she said evilly.

"Why you," Athrun shouted.

"Oh, don't worry I won't do that. And you will see your friends again. I plan on executing them in front of all of Orb. And I going to give you and Cagalli a front row seat," Naira cackled.

Athrun heard the line go dead. 'Damn that woman, I have to find Kira and Lacus before she does something to them' Athrun cursed.

* * *

Author Note

Yay another chap done, and like I said chapter 8, 9, and 10 were originally supposed to be all one chapter. I hope this chapter explains everything.

30,000 words so far yeah!

Oh, I still haven't heard from my beta reader, I'm starting to get annoyed, and I'm starting to think I'm wasting my time. I hope I'm not though.

See ya next time.


	11. Ending

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, ShinnxStella, and Kirax? (Is it Flay, or Lacus?)(I'm not telling LOL) There are more, but you will have to wait and see.

Review replies.

To-AsuCaga01. Amazing, I don't know about that, how about good. Arigato for the review.

To-pinkberry: Oh, I understand, : (, but I do hope you update soon.

To-Milisante. Yes it is revenge. Revenge is one of my favorite plot ideas, but I have others I think better so I plan on using those as well.

Thank you for the quick reviews, I probably would have gotten more if I didn't post this so quickly, oh well.

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Eleven

Ending

Athrun angrily hung up the phone. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around to see Stella entering his office.

"Athrun there is someone here to see you," Stella told him.

"Show whoever it is in," Athrun replied.

"You can come in," Stella shouted.

A short ten year old boy walked in and sat down in a wooden chair. He had white hair and green eyes.

"And you are?" Athrun asked.

"Clem," the boy replied.

"And you are here why?" Athrun asked.

"You want to rescue Kira from Naira, right," Clem replied.

'How does this kid know that?' Athrun thought. "Yes," he replied.

"I want to help," Clem told Athrun.

"And I should trust you why?" Athrun questioned.

"Because I know stuff you don't, and without me you won't find Kira in time," Clem explained.

"Fine you can help," Athrun told Clem.

"When did Naira call?" Clem asked.

"Just a few minutes ago," Athrun replied.

'So she is not that far away, perfect,' Clem thought. "Can I use a laptop?" Clem asked.

"Um, sure," Athrun replied, "It is over on the desk," Athrun said as he left the room.

"Thanks," Clem replied. He then walked over to the laptop and sat down in the chair next to the desk. Clem reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. He plugged the USB cable that was attached to the device into the laptop. A window popped up on the screen. Clem right clicked on the text written in the window and then clicked copy. He then clicked on the internet icon. He clicked the search box, and then he pasted the text into it, and pressed search. Clem clicked the link and read what was written on the webpage. 'The old fishing warehouse, so that is where Naira is hiding. She should have played better after all she is dealing with an unbeatable opponent,' Clem thought. He clicked on the history icon. He then clicked on the history of the search, and he deleted it. He grabbed the device and unplugged it from the machine. He shoved it back into his pocket and walked out of the study.

"Mr. Zala" Clem said as he walked up to Athrun.

"What do you want?" Athrun asked.

"I have one last request," Clem told him.

"And that is?" Athrun asked.

"I need a ride," Clem told Athrun.

"Sure I will arrange my driver to take you wherever," Athrun replied.

"Thank you" Clem told Athrun. 'You have help me out a lot, and saved me a lot of trouble,' Clem thought.

* * *

Kira slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move his arms but they refused to move. He looked to see that his arms were chained to the wall.

"Kira you are awake," a girl shouted in joy.

Kira looked around the room and saw Lacus tied up to a chair. "Lacus," Kira smiled.

"Daddy I'm scared," Elek cried.

Kira looked and saw Elek tied to a chair far away from him. "Elek don't worry, everything will be okay," Kira soothed.

"Yeah, Kira is right everything will be fine," Lacus told the little boy.

Kira looked around the room for something he could use to help them, but he found nothing that would help.

* * *

It was late and night and Knight was standing in front of the bakery. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He reached for the doorknob. He expected to have to use his keys, so he was surprised when the door opened. 'Miriallia must have not locked the front door,' Knight thought. He walked into the bakery and flipped the light switch. He walked into the back of the bakery and sat down in a desk chair. He picked up and stack of papers. 'Just what I need some paperwork to let off some steam. I can't believe Clem ran away from the hospital,' Knight sighed. He picked up a pen and began to writing on the papers. The sound of a soft rustling caught Knight's attention. 'I must have left the window open,' Knight thought. Unnoticed to Knight and sinister shadow slowly crept into the room. The moonlight shown revealing a shiny steel butch knife in the person's hand. Without warning the shadow walked up behind Knight's chair. The person then lifted the knife up and struck it right through the back of the chair and into Knight's back. Blood began spilling out of the gash in Knight's back. Knight fell forward and hit the ground. He rolled over, so he was on his back. He looked up at his killer, he opened his mouth and whispered one sentence before he closed his eyes and his head fell to the side. Knight's killer watched him die. Then the person got up and left the room with a smirk on their face.

* * *

Miriallia got up early and drove to the bakery. She got out of her bright red car, and walked to the front door. She put her keys in the lock and opened the door. She walked into the bakery and called out, "Knight are you here," When she heard no answer she began walking toward the back. 'I guess he is not here' she thought. She walked into the back, and let out a horrified scream. Knight's body laid on the ground with the white carpet around him red from his blood.

* * *

Author Note,

I know this is extremely short, but this was supposed to be at the end of chapter 10. I just realized that today so I quickly wrote this. Dummy! dummy! me! Gomen, I'm sorry. The next chapter will be an average chapter around 2,400 words long. Sorry for all the short stuff.

Also expect Door to Darkness soon, I found out my beta reader wasn't getting my emails. : (. But he has the first chapter now : )

See ya.


	12. Desperate

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, ShinnxStella, and Kirax? (Is it Flay, or Lacus?)(I'm not telling LOL) There are more, but you will have to wait and see.

Review replies.

To-pinkberry. Yep, it was not very nice of him was it to use Kira like that. You will find out who killed Knight soon. Knight is the first death in this fic. It was not that long just a few weeks. Review buff? I don't understand what you mean.

To-AsuCaga01. You will find out who the killer is soon, so be patient.

To-Milisante. Yes Knight is dead.

To-Darkness eyes. Thanks at least someone likes my story. I've been getting worried that I'm not doing good, because I lost a few people who were on the alert list for this story.

Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them, I read them all like 12 times. I even copied them and saved them to a notepad on my computer.

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Twelve

Desperate

Miriallia couldn't help it as tears fell from her eyes as she watched her boss, and friend be taken away.

"What is going on here? Why are all these people here," Cagalli shouted as she pushed her way through.

"Cagalli it is horrible, someone murdered Knight," Miriallia sobbed.

"What," Cagalli shouted.

"The police are in the back dusting around from prints, and other clues," Miriallia told Cagalli.

"I can't believe it," Cagalli said in shock.

"Me either, I keep thinking that this is a nightmare and I will just wake up in my bed, but this is happening and it is not a dream," Miriallia sobbed.

Cagalli walked over and looked over the police line. She saw two officers putting a strand of blonde hair into a clear bag. Inside there was a piece of tape with a finger print on it. Cagalli sighed and walked back over to Miriallia.

Two officers approach Cagalli. "Miss we would like to ask you a few questions," they told her. "Come with us."

"Okay," Cagalli replied and she got up and followed the officers.

"What is your relation to Knight Jarron?" one of the officers asked.

"I work for him," Cagalli replied.

"Where were you last night?" the same officer asked.

"At home, sleeping," Cagalli told them.

"We are going to need a lock of your hair," the other officer told Cagalli.

"Sure go ahead" she replied. She winced when they pulled a few strands of hair out.

"And put your fingers on this ink pad, then press them against the paper" they told her. Cagalli did as she was told, then the officers left in their police car. Cagalli was walking back to the bakery, when her cell phone beeped. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She looked at the number but she didn't recognize it. She pressed the answer button then brought the phone to her ear. "Hello," Cagalli said into the phone.

"Hello Miss Cagalli," a deep male voice on the other end replied.

"Who are you?" Cagalli snapped.

"My name is not important," the guy replied. "What I'm going to tell you and show you is."

"Okay go on," Cagalli snarled.

"You should talk to your friend Athrun Zala," the voice told Cagalli.

Cagalli heard a loud beeping next to her ear. She hung up her cell phone, 'What is that supposed to mean?' Cagalli wondered. She was about to put her phone away when it beeped. She lifted it back up to see that it said in big text.

_3 new text messages._

Cagalli opened the messages. They contained now words only pictures. Each message contained one picture. The first one was of Lacus tied to a chair. The next one was of Kira chained to a wall. And the last one was of Elek tied to a chair. 'What are these pictures?' Cagalli thought, 'Kira is alive.' "I going to go talk to Athrun," Cagalli decided.

* * *

Cagalli stormed into Athrun's house. She stormed down the hallway looking for Athrun. "Athrun," she yelled.

"What?" Athrun asked as he held his ear.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were in right next to me," Cagalli apologized.

"You wanted me for something?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Here explain this," Cagalli yelled.

Athrun looked at the photo displayed on Cagalli's phone. "You went to the zoo," Athrun said puzzled.

"What," Cagalli shouted. She looked at the phone in her phone, and saw that it was when her, Kira, and Elek went to the zoo one mouth ago. 'Wrong pictures,' Cagalli groaned. She pressed a few buttons until she got the pictures she wanted. "Here these pictures," Cagalli yelled.

"Where did you get these?" Athrun shouted.

"Someone texted them to me," Cagalli replied.

'That person knows where Kira, Lacus, and Elek are,' Athrun thought. "Do you know who sent these to you?" he asked.

"No just someone random person," Cagalli replied. "But don't ignore my question," Cagalli yelled. "So Kira is alive!"

"Yes," Athrun replied.

"And how long have you know and not told me about this?" Cagalli yelled.

"Since the beginning," he answered.

"And you never told me," Cagalli fumed. "I hate you Athrun Zala!" She then stormed out of Athrun's house and drove off in her car.

* * *

Cagalli got out of her car, and walked into the park. She walked over to a park bench and slumped down in it. 'That Zala, how dare he keep something like that a secret,' Cagalli snapped. 'I could just break his neck!' All of sudden Cagalli felt sleepy, and she fell asleep on the park bench in an instance.

* * *

Kira awoke, he looked around to notice that he, and Lacus were tied to poles on top of the entertainment building in the center of Orb.

"It seems you are awake," Naira cackled.

"Carol," Kira said shocked.

"It is not Carol," Naira shouted, "Or Jenny," she said before Lacus spoke up. "It is Naira." "I bet you are wondering what is going to happen to you," Naira said in a sinister tone. "Well at five PM today the big screen attached to this building will turn on, and show what will happen up here. Then at five-o-five this contraption we have rigged up will send a steel blade right over your necks beheading both of you. And all of Orb will see," Naira cackled.

"What have you done with Elek," Kira demanded.

"You are in no position to order me around Kira," Naira replied

"Tell me," Kira repeated.

"Okay, if you want to know that badly. The little brat in down inside the building; I haven't decided what to do with him yet," Naira answered.

"You better not hurt him," Kira yelled.

"Or what; you are going to die in one hour remember," Naira told him.

"Why are you doing this?" Lacus asked.

"I personally have nothing against either of you, it is Athrun Zala this is all about," Naira replied. "I have to go and bring up our special guest," Naira cackled as she left.

* * *

Cagalli started to awaken, she slowly opened her eyes. She was in a cold dark room. A dim light hanging over head of Cagalli was the only light in the small room. The ropes tied to her hands were beginning to hurt her hands. She struggled to get free from the ropes, but they were tied to tight and all that did was cut her wrists. Her wrists were now beginning to bleed. 'What is going on?' Cagalli wondered. Cagalli heard the door to the room slowly creak open. Cagalli squinted to try and make out the identity of the person who had entered the room. 'Who is that person? I can't her see their eyes?' Cagalli wondered. The person took a step forward and Cagalli saw that the person was wearing some kind of helmet. She noticed that in the persons hand was a sharp steel knife. But the knife was bright red from dried blood. The person took another step closer to Cagalli. Cagalli wiggled backward until she hit the wall of the room. The person took a step forward until they were right next to Cagalli. 'Am I going to die?' Cagalli wondered. The person lifted up the knife, and then brought it down.

* * *

Athrun was sitting in on a brown couch. He let out a sigh, 'Where are you guys?' Athrun wondered. He heard a soft beep; he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed the button and read the text message that was sent to him.

_Kira, Lacus, Elek and Cagalli are being held in the entertainment building on 204__th__ street. Naira plans on killing Kira, and Lacus when the big screen attached to the building turns on at 5 PM. You better get over there, and you should bring help._

_Signed Clem_

'I have no choice but to trust this text message,' Athrun thought. He dialed a familiar number on his cell phone. "Shinn, meet me at the entertainment building on 204th street right away," Athrun said as soon as he heard someone pick up on the other end.

"Why?"Shinn asked.

"We are going to rescue Kira, Lacus, Elek, and Cagalli," Athrun replied then he hung up the phone. Athrun then called up Nicol and the others and told them the same. He then ran a drawer next to hi desk. He opened it, and reached inside. 'My gun is gone,' Athrun shouted. He pulled his hand out and then ran to his bedroom. He opened the drawer in his nightstand. He reached inside, and pulled out a shiny, gray, metal handgun. 'Don't worry Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Elek we will save you' Athrun thought as he ran to his limo. As soon as he got in the limo drove off. 'We will save you, I promise' he thought.

* * *

Author Note

LOL I cut another chapter in two. Oh well, I like it better like this. I will post the next chapter soon. And I will say this now, it will be the most violent and gory chapter in the fic. (I think)

See ya.


	13. 5 PM

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, ShinnxStella, and Kirax? (Is it Flay, or Lacus?)(I'm not telling LOL) There are more, but you will have to wait and see.

Review replies.

To-Darkness eyes. Thanks, I'm glad that I can write stuff that people enjoy reading, because that is one of the reasons I write, because I like to draw out emotions, and my favorite emotion to draw out is anticipation, I sure you figured that out already though LOL.

To- SamuraiGirl7. I forgive you, I just get confused and begin to doubt myself, and my writing when I get a review from one person then all of a sudden I never hear from them again. It makes me think that I'm not writing good, and that I let the reader down. So I start to feel depressed, and begin to lose interest in writing the story, because I believe that I'm must not be writing it good, or my plot wasn't interesting. I can't help it; it is just the way I am. I'm pathetic I know. Oh well, I wish I was a stronger person a person who wouldn't start to worry when I don't hear back from a person.

To-AsuCaga01. Arigato for the review.

To-pinkberry. No in your last review you used the right word. It was just I had know idea what you meant. I can understand there frustration, I mean you spend so long work on a chapter and no one tells you anything. But I'm not really like that, I mean I'm happy just with one reviewer. I write these stories because I love to write, and that is the whole reason, I didn't join this website to be praised or hear that my writing needs work. Not to say I don't like either though LOL. One thing I have noticed the most about this website this that people don't look over their reviews before posting. I'm can't stand when I find mistakes in the reviews I send people. Not that I'm saying that people need to look over their reviews though. Oh my goodness, now that would be a horrible sight having to watch someone getting beheaded. Thanks for the compliment.

Thank you for the reviews, Domo arigato gozaimasu.

Every time the scene changes in this chapter I'm going to put the time at the top in bold like this

* * *

**4:30**

Cagalli ran down the hallway while screaming, but she wasn't looking where she was going and she ran smack into a wall.

* * *

**5:00**

The giant screen TV turned on showing Kira and Lacus having a tea party on top of the rooftop.

Ok do you get it?

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Thirteen

5:00 PM

Naira tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. 'Where is that fool? I sent him to get Cagalli over thirty minutes ago,' Naira snapped. She was running out of patience, it was almost 5 PM and Cagalli still wasn't tied to her front row seat. "You two," she shouted at two of her underlings.

The two underlings walked over to her. One had light blue hair, the other had green. "I want you two to go down and see what is holding up Greg," Naira shouted. "Kill him if you see any sign of suspicion," she told them.

Both of the underlings then got up and started walking toward their destination. "I hope we get to kill him," the guy with light blue hair said in a sadistic tone.

"Auel calm down we will find out what happened when we get there," the one with green hair told his friend.

"Well it is kind of weird, that he hasn't returned with Kira's twin," Auel replied.

"Yeah, but we will know when we get there" he answered.

"I don't care what happens to his twin, do you Sting?" Auel asked.

"I couldn't care less," Sting replied.

"Yeah all that matters is that bastard Kira gets what he deserves today" Auel said darkly. "I just wish I could be the one to do the honors," Auel sighed.

* * *

**4:37**

Athrun's limo pulled up to the entertainment building. He got out, and he noticed that all his friends were already here. He walked up behind his friends. "Are you going to go in?" he asked.

Startled his friends jumped up in shock. "Athrun don't scare us like that," Nicol said trying to calm down his beating heart.

"Yeah, are you trying to give us heart attacks," Dearka joked.

"We were waiting for you Zala," Yzak snorted.

"Do you know what floor Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Elek are on?" Shinn asked.

"I don't know," Athrun replied to Shinn's question.

"So we have to search them all," Nicol stated.

"We better hurry it is twenty minutes to 5 PM" Athrun told them.

"Do we have enough time to search all forty floors?" Shinn questioned.

"We have to," Athrun replied.

"Then lets go," Dearka shouted.

"Shh!" all four of them hissed at the same time.

"Sorry," Deark whispered.

"Idiot," Yzak whispered.

They all walked toward the building. They looked through the clear glass sliding door. They saw the bodies of the two security guards. They had both been shot in the chest. Athrun tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. 'We don't have time for this,' Athrun yelled. He lifted his gun up and was just about to smash the door into a million pieces when Nicol stopped him.

"Don't Athrun, if you do that the alarm will go off. And they will know we are here. We can't let them know we are here otherwise they might kill Kira and the others," Nicol told him.

"Then how are we going to get in?" Athrun asked.

"I might be able to pick the lock," Nicol told him. He then walked to the door and bent down in front of it. "Anyone have a paperclip?" he asked.

"I think there is one in my limo," Athrun said, then he ran back to get it.

He returned in less then a minute and handed the paperclip to Nicol. Nicol then started working on unlocking the door.

* * *

**4:42**

Cagalli squinted her eyes shut so she wouldn't see the impact. She heard cutting, and she screamed. But then she realized she felt no pain. She opened her eyes to see that the person had not cut her, but had cut the ropes that kept her legs tied together. She wiggled her leg, she was glad that they were free.

"Turn around," the person ordered in a deep male voice.

'I have heard that voice before,' Cagalli thought as she did as she was told. She heard the knife the cut the ropes that were tied to her writs. She pulled her hands free and stood up. She then realized where she had heard this person's voice before. 'He is the person that called me up, and sent me those pictures,' Cagalli realized. She took and good look at the guy.

He was slightly taller then she was. The helmet that covered his head was mostly black, but some parts were red. The helmet didn't look like any helmet Cagalli had every seen before. It covered his head, but with no extra room. It wasn't bulky on the sides or in the back. There was some kind of painted glass covering where his eyes were. Cagalli guessed that it was a painted piece of a one way mirror. The glass was a dark black color. He wore a pitch black jump suit. And around he was a black cape. The cape stopped at the guy's waist level.

The guy turned around threw something at Cagalli. "Here use that," he told her. Cagalli caught the shiny gray handgun. "Do you know how to use a gun?" he asked.

"I've never held one before," Cagalli replied.

"Just stay behind me then," he ordered. "We have to get going now," he told her as he opened the door and walked out. Cagalli ran after him to catch up. She opened the door and walked out as well.

She now noticed that they were in an office building. Desks, tables, and chairs where spread out all over the room. Cagalli to a few steps and then she tripped. Luckily she caught herself, so she didn't fall to the floor. She turned around and looked down to see what she had tripped on.

It was a body of a man a few years older then her. He had a very deep gash in the middle of his chest. And blood was all over the body. 'It looks like he was killed with a direct strike to the heart,' Cagalli noted as she looked at the body. 'He must have been the one to kill this guy,' Cagalli thought. 'Such precision, who is this guy,' Cagalli wondered? Cagalli froze when she heard voices coming from the behind the door to leave this large room.

"I'm just saying that maybe something happened to Greg," Auel shouted.

"Get down," Cagalli's savior hissed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her under a desk.

The door opened and Auel and Sting walked in. They flipped on the light switch, and right away they saw the dead body. "So it looks like something did happen," Auel said in excitement.

"I will look down the hall," Sting told Auel.

"And I'm going to search this room, I have a feeling that they are still in this room," Auel replied.

Cagalli let out a gulp when she heard those words. 'We don't have time for this,' her comrade thought.

"Move over, you are hurting me," Cagalli whispered.

"Shh!" he replied.

"Don't you shh me," Cagalli hissed in a soft voice.

"Shh!" was his reply.

Cagalli this time elbowed her companion in the ribs. Her companion shuffled back, and he accidently stepped on Cagalli's toe. Cagalli let out a muffled scream, "How dare you," she hissed. She tried to elbow him again but he shifted and she hit the desk hard. "Ow," Cagalli groaned as she rubbed her elbow.

"What was that?" Auel said curious.

'Just great,' Cagalli's companion thought. "Shoot him if anything starts to go wrong," he told Cagalli. Cagalli nodded her head, then he dived out from under the desk.

He reached up with one hand and grabbed a stapler. He threw it towards the corner of the room. He watched as Auel turned and started walking toward where the stapler landed. He readied his gun and aim at Auel. But right as he was about to fire Auel saw him out of the corner of his eye.

Auel quickly dived to the side and avoided the bullet. He then aimed at the person who had fired on him.

Cagalli's companion rolled on the ground and avoided the bullets coming at him. He rolled a few more times, so he was behind another desk. He noticed a small mirror sitting on the desk next to him. He dived and grabbed the mirror on the desk, then he quickly dove behind it. 'This will work,' he thought. He got up so that he was in a track ready position. He then dashed out using the momentum of his stance. He watch as Auel turned and got ready to aim. He then lifted up the mirror so the light reflected right into Auel's eyes. He aimed his gun and fired at Auel.

The bullet pieced right through Auel's left arm. Blood began rushing down his arm. Auel let out a cry in agony.

Cagalli companion rushed over to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out from under the desk. "Come on," he told her as he pulled her toward the door of the room.

"Aren't you going to finish him off?" Cagalli asked.

"No time," he replied as they both went out the door.

They were now in a long hallway. Her companion scanned the hallway for what he was looking for. "Come on," he said as he pulled Cagalli with him. He ran over to the door marked stairs and opened it.

"Stairs, can't we take the elevator," Cagalli groaned.

"Not unless you want them to kill your twin," he replied.

"Stairs it is then," Cagalli replied.

They then both started climbing up the stairs.

* * *

**4:48**

Athrun and the others were walking down a long hallway when they heard a voice.

"Now you stay there," a man's voice shouted.

"But I want to see my daddy," Elek cried.

Then they heard a gunshot. 'Elek,' Athrun thought.

* * *

**4:52**

"Were almost there Cagalli," her companion told her.

"Great, because I'm getting tired," Cagalli said out of breath.

"Let's hurry," he told her as he began to run up the stairs at a faster pace.

Cagalli struggled to get up with him.

* * *

**4:55**

Athrun, Shinn, Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol burst into the room with their guns ready to be fired. But all that was inside the room was a man's dead body. 'So Elek didn't get shot, someone shot this guy,' Athrun thought. They noticed another door on the other side of the room. "Let's go," Athrun shouted. And they ran toward the door. Athrun opened it, and they all ran through.

* * *

**4:57**

Cagalli, and her masked companion burst through the door marked roof. Her companion quickly fired his gun and shot one of the six men on the roof. The bullet went right through the guy's skull killing him instantly. He dived back and knocked down Cagalli just as she was about to get hit by a bullet.

"Thanks," Cagalli said to him.

He ignored he comment and quickly arose and ran. While he was running he fired his gun a few times. And he took out two more of the men. He stopped, and was grabbed by one of the men. The man held both of his arms, leaving him defenseless.

Cagalli was getting up when she was also grabbed by one of the men. The man grabbed and pulled Cagalli toward the edge on the building. "You know I bet you would look pretty falling all that way down," he said evilly. Cagalli struggled and tried to break free from the man's grasp but she couldn't.

Kira watched in horror as his sister was about to be throw off of the building. He quickly scanned what was nearby him from something he could do to help his sister. He noticed one of the bodies lying next to Lacus held a gun. "Lacus can you push that gun closer to me?" Kira asked in a whisper.

"I can try," she replied. Lacus stretched her arm out and pushed the gun. She kept pushing until the ropes tied to her arms wouldn't let he push it anymore. "I can't push it anymore, I'm sorry Kira."

"It is okay, I think I can reach it," Kira told her. He struggled to reach the gun, but it was just out of his reach. He struggled more; the ropes were now beginning to cut his arms. Just when Kira felt he couldn't take the pain anymore, he got hold of the tip of the gun. Slowly he pulled it closer to himself, till he could grab it. He grabbed a hold of the gun, and lifted it up. He fired it out aiming toward the man holding Cagalli. The bullet pieced through his right heel.

Cagalli then saw he chance she struggled and hit the guy in the head with the butt end of her gun. The impact knocked the guy off of the building. Cagalli winced as she watched the guy fall off of the forty-one story building.

Cagalli turned around and saw that the other guys were punching her companion in the stomach. And every time they heard him gasp for breath they smirked. "Hey you three, it isn't nice to do that," Cagalli yelled. "And neither is this," she shouted as she fired her gun at the guy holding her companion.

The guy let go of Cagalli's companion. And he turned around and shot the man in the chest. All of sudden the blade behind them started to move.

Cagalli fired shots at the two remaining men, but they all missed. "We have to do something," Cagalli shouted.

Her companion watched the blades movement. He then aimed his gun at it and fired. The bullet hit at the very bottom and the right side. The blade slowed down, then stopped. He walked over and pulled the blade out. He then threw it like a frisbee at one of the men. It struck the man, and cut all the way to his heart. Blood gushed out of the dead body. While the other man was shocked, Cagalli's companion aimed his gun at him and fired, sending a bullet through the man's skull

Cagalli quickly ran over to Kira, and Lacus. She bent down and untied both of them. She turned around to thank her companion, but he had vanished.

Just then Athrun, and the others burst through the door.

"What happened here?" Athrun asked.

"A shootout," Cagalli replied.

"It is a good thing, we would have been too late," Nicol stated.

"Where's Elek?" Kira asked.

"We don't know," Shinn replied.

Kira then heard a beeping sound. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello Kira, don't think this is over," Naira told him. "It won't be over till you get back this little guy," Naira cackled.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Elek whimper.

"Naira," Kira growled.

"I will see you all soon for round two," she cackled then the line went dead.

"I'm sorry Kira," Athrun told his friend.

"It doesn't matter, because we will rescue him," Kira said full of determination.

* * *

Naira walked down a dark ally. It was late at night, almost midnight. She dragged the little boy she was keeping hostage with her.

"Where are we going?" Elek asked.

"To a friend of mine," Naira snapped.

"You shouldn't use that kind of tone with a little kid," a deep voice scolded.

"Who's there," Naira snapped, "Show yourself." Out of the darkness walked a guy wearing a dark black helmet. "You," Naira shouted.

"You have helped me well, but now I have no more use for you," he snorted. "Sayonara," he said. He then pulled out a handgun and fired it. Naira's body fell to the cold pavement. Elek shivered as the masked guy approached him. "Don't be afraid," he told Elek. "I just need what I gave you back, then you can go back to your daddy." He walked up to Elek and reached behind his neck. He grabbed a small metal chip and pulled it off of Elek's neck. "You may go back to Kira, I have no more use for you," he told Elek. Then he walked away.

Elek sat on the ground and began to cry. "I don't know where I am," he sobbed. Bright headlights lit up on the spot where he was sitting. He looked up to see a person walking toward him. The person walked up to Elek and picked him up. "Daddy," Elek said with tears in his eyes.

Kira then saw Naira's body. 'I don't know who killed Naira or sent me a text message telling me where Elek was but I thank whoever it was,' Kira thought. Soft tears began to run out of his eyes.

"What is wrong daddy?" Elek asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy," Kira replied as he wiped the tears away with his free hand. "Let's go home it is finally over."

In the darkness a figure watched Kira walked away. "No, now it just begins Kira," the figure laughed.

* * *

Author Note

Yeah I finished that chapter. It was violent, but fun to write.

I have also posted the first chapter of Door to Darkness, so check that out.

See ya next time.


	14. Plans

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, ShinnxStella, and Kirax? (Is it Flay, or Lacus?)(I'm not telling LOL) There are more, but you will have to wait and find out

Review Replies

To-AsuCaga01. You will find out in this chapter who the masked guy was. And also thanks for reading my other story.

To-Milisante. I wanted a line that said that the plot wasn't over. And that line sounded cool so I picked it. And what do you mean everyone is okay, Knight died. I guess my OCs don't count LOL.

To-SamuraiGirl7. First of all you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have said those thoughts. They should have stayed in my head. I'm sorry. Nine golden retriever puppies, wow that must be hard taken care of them. I have trouble with my two dogs. It sounds like you got a hectic life. I should keep my mouth shut; I sometimes forget that people here have lives, unlike me. A friend with cancer; that has to be tough. I've had a few people around me die from cancer. It is so sad! I also know a few people who are fighting cancer. Hopefully your friend will be able to fight the cancer too. Thanks I write a mystery kind of style because it is my second favorite genre in reading. You had a person review one chapter and then not review for 12 chapters. You must have been like 'Oh, you are still reading' LOL.

To-pinkberry. I still would like to know what you meant by 'your style for this chap is kind of familiar hmm.' What did you mean? You are driving me nuts trying to figure out what you meant. SO PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you meant PLEASE!

Thanks for the reviews (Cries) they mean so much too me.

Cagalli: "Drama King,"

Laserworm: "Hey, if you insult me I will make bad stuff happen to you!"

Cagalli: "……."

Laserworm: "That's better,"

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Fourteen

Plans

Cagalli watched as the person who was currently bugging her was being persistent. Working at the bakery had become harder since Knight had been killed. The police had found out that Knight's killer was Naira. They guessed that she killed Knight, and then couldn't stand the pressure so she killed herself. But Cagalli and the gang knew better then that. They knew that Naira was shot and killed by someone. But they guessed that Naira must have been the one that killed Knight.

She was currently getting bugged by the person who had caused all this trouble in the first place. She sent Athrun a glare telling him she was in know mood to talk to him. But Athrun either wasn't getting the message or he didn't care; for he just continued to try and talk to her. Cagalli was in no mood to talk to Athrun. What she really wanted to do was punch him in the mouth; for he was the cause of her grief, worry, kidnapping, and her almost death.

"Athrun leave me alone," Cagalli hissed.

"Cagalli are you still mad?" he asked.

"No, I'm as happy as I can possibly be," Cagalli said through gritted teeth.

"Great, so I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner sometime," Athrun said nervously. 'Why am I nervous? It is just a date. And I don't even like Cagalli like that,' Athrun thought.

"You mean a date right," Cagalli clarified.

"Yeah," Athrun said hastily.

"Let me think about it," Cagalli replied. "Okay, I thought about it."

"And your answer is?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli walked over to Athrun who was leaning against the counter. She got on her tippy toes. 'Is she going to kiss me on the cheek?' Athrun wondered. 'What, where did that thought come from?' Athrun thought.

Cagalli rose up as high as she could. She put her mouth next to Athrun's ear. "I wouldn't go on a date with you if you were the last guy on earth," She screamed in his ear as loud as she could. She smirked in satisfaction as she watched Athrun jump and then hold his ear.

"You didn't have to yell," Athrun snapped. He then walked out of the bakery while holding his ear. He walked down the street ignoring all the weird looks people gave him.

'There that takes care of that annoyance, now just one more to go,' Cagalli thought. She narrowed he eyes on the ten year old boy who was sitting at one of the tables writing in a notebook. "Clem what are you doing?" Cagalli asked as she walked over to him.

"Writing," Clem replied.

"I can see that but what are you writing," Cagalli huffed.

"No of your business nosy," Clem snapped. He grabbed his notebook and left the bakery.

"And that takes care of the other annoyance," Cagalli smiled.

* * *

"Athrun you owe us," Kira shouted.

Athrun had come back to his house to find Kira waiting for him in his study. Athrun walked over to his chair behind the desk and sat down in it. "No Kira," he snapped.

"Come one Athrun you owe all of us," Kira reminded.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to take you all on a vacation," he replied.

"Would you rather pay each of us?" Kira questioned.

"Fine I will pay for the vacation," Athrun mumbled in defeat. "Where were you thinking?"

"I was thinking we all take a train to Onogoro. Then we spend a few days there, and then we ride a train back," Kira explained.

"Fine," Athrun groaned. "We need five tickets."

"Five? We need a lot more then five," Kira told him.

"And how many do we need?" Athrun asked.

"Well, there is me, you, Cagalli, Lacus, Elek, Stella, Shinn, Dearka, Yzak, Nicol, Miriallia, and Clem. So you need to buy twelve," Kira replied.

"There is no way, I'm paying for twelve train tickets, and twelve hotel rooms," Athrun shouted.

"We only need three hotel rooms," Kira told him.

"Three?" Athrun questioned.

"You see me, you, Elek, and Clem can sleep in one room. Yzak, Nicol, Dearka, and Shinn in another and the girls in the last room," Kira explained.

"Okay I understand, but how do I owe all these people?" Athrun asked.

"You owe Stella, Nicol, Shinn, Dearka, and Yzak for helping you. You owe Cagalli, me, Elek, and Lacus well you know why. And you owe Clem, and Miriallia because of what happened Knight was killed," Kira explained.

'At least Kira doesn't know that more then them helped me. I would be paying for all the rooms if that were to happen,' Athrun sighed. "Fine I will buy the tickets, and pay from the rooms," Athrun replied.

"Great," Kira replied he then started walked out of the room. But he stopped just as he was about to leave "Oh, Athrun I was wondering if you could do me one tiny little favor."

"I already agreed to the vacation," Athrun reminded.

"No, it has nothing to do with that," Kira replied. "Clem was going to be sent back to the agency he came from. So I told him he could live with me, but I went by my house and everything was torn up. The walls were all smashed, and the flooring was ripped up. So I was wondering if you would pay for the repairs," Kira asked.

"Sure Kira," Athrun replied.

"And I was wondering if Elek, Cagalli, myself, and Clem could stay here while my house gets repaired," Kira asked.

"Sure," Athrun answered.

"Thanks Athrun," Kira told him as he left the room.

'I had to say yes, even if I go insane because of it,' Athrun thought.

* * *

Kira walked into the small house. "Clem," he called out, but he got no answer. He walked up the stairs, and went to Clem's bedroom. He knocked, then opened the door. He walked in, and saw Clem sitting on his bed fingering a small chip between his fingers. Kira walked over and sat down next to Clem. "What is that?" he asked.

"A tracking device," Clem monotonously replied.

"How does it work?" Kira asked.

"You place the chip on what you want to track. Then you insert this usb driver into a computer and it will give you the coordinates. Then you just find out where those coordinates are," Clem explained.

"Interesting," Kira replied.

"Not really," Clem replied. He then flicked the chip against the wall. 'I have no use for it,' Clem thought. "What did you want anyway?" Clem asked not caring if it sounded rude.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you we all are going on a trip," Kira told Clem.

"And by we you mean just you and your friends," Clem rephrased.

"No you too," Kira corrected.

"And if I say no?" Clem asked.

"You are forced to go. I'm not giving you a choice," Kira told him.

"And when is this trip?" Clem asked.

"The train leaves tomorrow morning," Kira answered. "So be packed by then."

"You are the worst," Clem said monotonously.

"What?" Kira said startled.

"You came up with a worse torture then the other four," Clem clarified.

"Yep, so you better listen and do what I say," Kira joked as he left the room.

Clem looked down and realized he was crushing the usb driver. He let go and angrily threw it against the wall. 'I better get packing,' Clem thought. He hopped off his bed and walked over to the closet in his room. He slid the wooden doors out of the way, and pulled out a gray suitcase. He set the suitcase on his bed, then he opened it.

'What to bring?' Clem thought. He walked over to his dresser. He opened the bottom drawer, and took out the thick blue wool blanket that rest in the drawer. Then Clem pulled out the other items in the drawer. He set the five items on the top of the dresser. The five items he set down were a handgun, a large plastic baggy, a knife with dried blood on it, some tinfoil, and a black helmet. He picked up the helmet and looked at it. 'I better get rid of this,' he thought. 'But not right now,' he thought. Clem then set the helmet back into the drawer.

Clem then grabbed the knife and set it in the drawer as well. 'I need to get rid of that as well,' he thought. He grabbed the gun and looked at the bottom. 'I knew it,' Clem thought. He walked over to a plastic bag that was sitting in his closet. He pulled out of the bag; a small can of black spray paint. 'Good thing I bought this today,' he thought. He walked back over to the dresser, and he set the gun on the plastic baggy. He took off the cap of the spray paint and began spraying the bottom of the gun. He sprayed until he could no longer see the two initials on the bottom. 'Sorry, Athrun Zala you are not getting this back,' he snickered.

Clem snapped the cap back on the can. Then he threw it back into the closet. He grabbed the gun and set it in the plastic baggy, then he zipped it shut. He then grabbed the tinfoil and wrapped it good and tight around the baggy. Clem opened the top drawer, and pulled out a roll of tape. He then taped the tinfoil, so it wouldn't come open. Clem then put the tinfoil wrap into his suitcase. Then he grabbed a bunch of clothes and covered it up with them. He shut the suitcase then set it on the floor. Clem sat there on his bed waiting until he heard the front door slam shut.

'Kira is going on his date with Miss Clyne,' Clem thought. He got up and walked over to the dresser. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out the helmet and the knife. He then left his room and went outside.

Clem grabbed a shovel that was sitting next to the house. He walked over to the weeping willow that was in the backyard. He went under so he was standing right next to the trunk. He then started digging. Was the whole Clem dug was big enough he dropped the mask and knife in the hole then he covered it back up. He made it look like the ground was never touched, then he walked back into the house.

* * *

The lightning flashed lighting up the dimly lit room. A man sat in the corner of the room. Soft knocking told him that someone wanted to speak with him. He pressed a button and the door to the room opened. A guy with green hair walked into the room.

"What do you want Sting?" the man asked.

"Auel was hurt, his arm badly bled," Sting replied.

"He will live," the man snorted. "Now get to the real point," he shouted.

"Kira got away," Sting whispered.

"You bumbling fool," the man shouted. "No matter I happen to know that Kira and his friend are going on a trip to Onogoro," the man replied.

"I take it you want me to go to Onogoro," Sting stated.

"Yes, but not just you. I have already arranged for Kira to meet up with a few more friends of mine," he explained. "You and Auel will leave in a two days."

"What about Auel's arm?" Sting asked.

"I will worry about it," he explained. "Now go," he ordered. After Sting had left the man pressed a button in front of him. A screen turned on showing Auel under a strange machine. "Good, get his arm fixed," he said into the microphone in front of him.

"Right away sir," the men replied.

"Oh wait, I want you to go and erase the memory of him getting shot in the arm," the man ordered. "I want you to change it so Auel thinks that Kira was the one who shot him," the man explained.

"Right away sir," the men replied.

* * *

Author Note

40,000 Words Yea!

Yea! I'm getting closer to revealing the main plot of the story Yea!

Hopefully you figured out now who the masked person that saved Cagalli was. If not I really worry about you. Also if anyone figured out that it was Clem, good job. There were a few clues that pointed to him. One what he did in the last chapter. He used his brain to calculate the direction to throw the blade. Also a few other things pointed to Clem. He precise way he killed the guard that was sent to get Cagalli. And his quick thinking of using the mirror sitting on the desk. But I think most if not all of you got caught by the red herring that I set up. Saying that the masked person was taller then Cagalli.

Also how was the last chapter I forgot to ask? What I mean is was the action written okay.

I'm also going to plug my story Door to Darkness. The first chapter is out, and the second is with my beta reader. So expect that soon.

I also have decided to go for a goal of 100 reviews before chapter 16. I would like to make it, but I won't be too crushed if I don't.

Anyway see ya next time I update.


	15. Train Ride

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: I hope you remember LOL

Review Replies

To- dEaYrEkSness. Like the new look for your username. And thanks.

To- AsuCaga01. Um, you do understand that the masked person was Clem right?

To- pinkberry. Sounds like your class is horrible. And I totally use way, way too many then's/than's. My writing has gotten better now though so I don't use them to much anymore. About the masked person being taller than Cagalli. Clem made himself taller with something.

To- retro rockstar. Wow that is a big compliment, thanks.

To- oneforu. Thanks.

To- Milisante. Yeah, I realize he is, but I could think of anything else to do. I think one of the biggest problems why readers like yourself don't really care that I killed Knight is because I didn't allow you to get to know him enough. But he was only a side character that had some importance, so I didn't want to use him to much.

I'm very sorry. If I already said something in an email to you guys. You see it was so long ago that I forgot. And I'm sorry about the really really long wait.

* * *

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Fifteen

Train Ride

Everyone met at the train station early in the morning. They met at the front door of the station. Athrun handed everyone a ticket. Most people took the ticket right away, there was only one exception. Athrun had to almost force Clem to take his.

After everyone had a ticket the group of twelve walked to the ticket counter. They went through the counter one by one, each person showing the ticket lady their ticket. Clem, who was last in the group, stepped up to the lady.

"I'm sorry miss I think I lost my ticket," he said in fake sorrow.

"You can't go on without a ticket," she informed him.

"Oh well, I guess I will just go back home since I lost my ticket," Clem sighed.

"I found it!" Elek shouted triumphantly. He grabbed the small ticket that was hanging out of Clem's pocket. "Now you can come too!"

"Great," Clem said sarcastically as he took the ticket from Elek. He showed the lady his ticket and walked through and up to the rest of the group. Kira who was holding Elek's hand was snickering as they walked behind Clem.

Next up for the group was the x-ray machine. It was a big metal cylinder that had a conveyer belt going through it. The luggage would go through the cylinder and the people standing next to the machine would be able to see what was inside the suitcase.

Athrun's suitcase was looked very expensive; it was made of fine black leather. Kira's suitcase was dark blue with a black handle. Cagalli's was dark maroon and like Kira's had black handles. Shinn's suitcase was a dark crimson and had brown handles. Nicol's suitcase was a tan with a little darker brown handles. Dearka's suitcase was dark green with black handles. Yzak's suitcase was all black, but not as fancy looking as Athrun's. Elek's suitcase was a little bit smaller than Kira's and it was the same color and pattern. Lacus's suitcase was made of plastic and was bright pink. She also had a floral patterned handbag. Stella's suitcase had on ocean scenery on it. And Clem's suitcase looked like a briefcase, it was a dull gray with a gray handle.

Athrun walked up to the machine first and set his suitcase on the conveyer belt, and watched as it went through the machine. Shinn walked up next, followed by Nicol, then Dearka, Yzak, Lacus, Cagalli, Miriallia went next, then Clem. Clem held an inward smirk as his suitcase went through the machine without it beeping. He had coated the tin foil, covering the gun in his suitcase, with a spray of his own design; it made the tin foil x-ray proof.

Stella put her suitcase onto the conveyor belt next. Last was Kira; he was holding both his suitcase and Elek's for it was too heavy for him to lift.

Next the group had to walk through an x-ray machine. They did and it didn't beep. After that they finally arrived at the train. The train was huge, it had two seating cars, forty people could sit in each car, two dining cars, four resting cars, each with five rooms, and quite a few other cars.

The group walked to the first seating car and sat down in their assigned seats. But it didn't matter though, for they could move around once the train started moving. Each seating car had ten seats on both sides of the room. Each seat could sit two people. The seating was like that of a plane, there were five rows on each side of the room. In each row were two seats that faced each other. The seats were the same as the seats in a booth at a restaurant.

In the first row on the left side, sat Athrun opposite of him was Kira. Sitting next to Kira was Elek, with Clem sitting next to Athrun.

In the second row on the left side, sat Cagalli opposite of her was Stella. Sitting next to Stella was Lacus, with Miriallia sitting next to Cagalli.

In the first row on the right side, sat Shinn opposite of him was Yzak. Sitting next to Yzak was Dearka. with Nicol sitting next to Shinn.

The group of twelve waited for the train to start moving. Kira and Athrun talked, while Elek slept against Kira's side. Clem just starred out the window. The girls chatted away; well all of them expect Cagalli. She wasn't really a chatty girl, so she just listened. And Shinn, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak were in a discussion about an online role-playing game.

Cagalli then remember something, so she turned around and tapped her brother on the shoulder. She looked down to see if Elek was sleeping.

Cagalli glared at Kira, "You and Zala are telling me everything sometime this trip," she hissed.

"Okay, Cagalli just not right now," Kira replied before turning back to Athrun.

The train started with a quick jerk and loud roar. The group went of to due different thing, while Kira was forced to stay in his seat, for he did not want to wake Elek up. Lacus joined him something later and the two happily chatted away, both enjoying each others company.

* * *

Cagalli walked up to the table Athrun was eating at. She slid into the table across from him.

"Okay explain, and I mean everything," Cagalli demanded.

"Where should I start?" he questioned.

"How about Naira," Cagalli suggested.

"Okay, she used to work for ZAFT, but I found out she was embezzling funds so I fired her. She lost her house, her husband left her, and her family said that they wanted nothing to due with her anymore. She wanted revenge on me, and wanted to take away everything that meant something to me. I knew Kira would be her first target because she knew that he was my best friend. So we devised a plan to make it look like Kira had died. But Kira refused to go along with it, so we forced his hand. Kira still refused to still hidden, he wanted us to keep you and Elek safe, so we came up with the plan for you two to move in with me. Then we focused on Lacus; we kidnapped her, and I had a girl I know dress up like her. It would have worked too, if Kira wouldn't have come to the party, and go so many places. And If Lacus wouldn't have called Naira up on the phone," Athrun told Cagalli.

"Wow, well that explained everything, I think," she replied.

"So do you still hate me?" Athrun asked.

"No, I guess not," Cagalli replied.

They heard snickering, and then looked across the room and saw Clem snickering.

"That reminds me," Cagalli said as she got up from the booth. "Clem you are dead!" she screamed as she ran toward him. "You knew all the time didn't you!" she yelled. "You knew that Kira was alive!"

"So?" Clem questioned.

"You are one cold bast," Cagalli stopped mid sentence as she saw Elek come walking into the room.

Elek walked into the room with Kira and Lacus behind him. Kira held in his hand a black and white checkered rectangle.

"Chess?" Clem questioned as he saw the box in Kira's hand.

"Athrun I want to see you play Clem in chess," Kira told Athrun.

"Why are you too scared?" Shinn teased as the others walked into the room.

"What is going on?" Cagalli asked confused.

"Kira, and Athrun have a rivalry in chess," Stella explained.

"Okay Kira, I will play Clem," Athrun said confident.

"Clem, will you play Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Sure, why not?" he said as he walked over to the table Athrun was sitting at.

Kira sent the rectangle down on the center of the table. He press down on a button on the top, and the box opened revealing small black and white pieces. There were pawns, rooks, bishops, knights, a king, and a queen of both colors.

Kira took out the pieces, and flipped the rectangle, which now became the chess board. Clem, Kira, and Athrun set the pieces in their proper places. Clem was white, and Athrun was black.

The game didn't take very long, for Clem showed no mercy and easily defeated Athrun.

"That was easy," Clem smirked.

"Athrun you got beaten by a ten year old," Yzak mocked.

"Shut up, he was good," Athrun hissed.

"Next," Clem smirked.

"Kira you try," Lacus encouraged.

"Yeah daddy," Elek piped in.

"Okay," Kira sighed, for he already knew the outcome.

Athrun scooted down and Kira sat across from Clem, and the game started. It took about the same amount of time for Clem to beat Kira as it did for him to beat Athrun.

"Wow you guys stink," Dearka joked.

"I think it is more, that Clem is just amazing at chess," Stella said.

All the older teens began talking. Elek walked up to Clem, "You look as board as I am. Want to play some games?" Elek excitedly asked.

"Sure, why not," Clem replied monotonously.

He got up from his seat, as he rose he noticed a guy in the back of the car watching them. The guy had on a brown hat that covered up his hair. He wore thick black sunglasses that covered his eyes. And a long brown trench coat that was button so it covered the bottom of his face. When the guy noticed Clem starring at him, he quickly got up from where he was sitting and went into the next car.

"Bye daddy, Clem and I are going to play games," Elek told Kira.

"Ok," Kira replied offhandedly.

And with that Clem and Elek walked out of the dining car and headed to the first resting car. They walked into the room that was theirs, Kira's, and Athrun's.

The room was a small square, it had two beds on each side. The beds were like bunk beds, one above the other.

"Hey, Elek would you like to learn how to play chess?" Clem asked. Elek vigorously nodded his head. "Ok, I will teach you, and by the end of the vacation you will be able to beat your dad," Clem told him.

* * *

The man with the trench coat snuck into the baggage car. He pulled out his own suitcase and opened it. "I can't believe it, Kira Yamato, and Athrun Zala. I can kill to birds with one stone," he snickered. He reached into his suitcase and pulled out a small black object. "The boss is going to be so happy. Kira, and Athrun you are mine," he cackled.

* * *

Author Note.

Hi, I'm very sorry for not updating in so long. I got a bad case of writers block on this story so I focused on DtD. And then I got really busy, like I am now. I'm entering a novel contest in November. And I'm only half down with the story :(. So I devote most of my time to that. On a lighter note, I entered a short story contest, and I won first place!

Also I'm going to plug my story "Door to Darkness" or DtD. It is at 9 chapters so far. So check it out. It is a Gundam SEED fic, Fantasy/Suspense/Action/Adventure.

Once again I hope you can forgive me for the long wait for update.

See ya, (IT will be awhile though sense I only work on fanfiction like an hour a week)


	16. Past

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence, and mild language

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: I hope you remember LOL

Review Replies

To-Milisante. You will find out, LOL. And thanks I didn't really win anything expect encouragement. The prize for first was 6 bucks. : (

To-AsuCaga01. Thanks and I missed this writing this story too.

To-dEaYrEkSness. Yeah I know miracles do happen LOL.

To-Usako Hoshino. Thanks, I tried to balance suspense and plot with some humor in between. I not sure if I did it right, but I don't care I like writing it and people like it so who cares.

To-pinkberry. I decided that a recap was a good idea, so that is what a lot of this chapter is.

* * *

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

Scene Change

* * *

_**Clem's Diary Chapter 15.**_

_**Kira forced me to go on this trip to Onogoro with him and his friends. I even tried to misplace my ticket, but Kira's brat Elek found it. So I was forced to board the train. After the train had started moving I got off of my seat and looked around the train. I spotted Athrun and Cagalli in the dining car talking. Athrun was explaining to Cagalli about everything, Of course I already knew, from what I found out and what Kira told me afterwards, I knew everything. Kira and the others soon came into the dining car, and I was forced into a game of chess against Athrun Zala. Which might I say was a very easy game to win. After I trounced Athrun I played Kira. Another easy game, Athrun and Kira are about the same in skill, but that is nowhere near mine. After the game Elek wanted me to play games with him, so I got up and began to leave the car with Elek. That was when I noticed a guy in the back of the car watching us. He had on a brown trench coat, and a brown hat. I followed Elek into the resting car, and into the room where Kira, Athrun, myself and Elek would be sleeping later that night. I told Elek that I was going to teach him how to play chess. And get him good enough so that he could beat Kira by the end of the trip. That would be no easy task, for Kira is really good at chess, just no where near my level. But it would be fun to see Kira's expression where his four year old son beats him.**_

_**End of Entry **_

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Sixteen

Past

Clem and Elek rejoined the group about two hours later. The group was still in dining car, they were sitting around a large circular table. The table had twelve chairs around it, so Clem and Elek sat down in the two empty ones. It was past eleven so the car was filled with people getting lunch.

"Elek I think it would be better if you sat on my lap," Kira suggested as he noticed the little boy struggling to see above the table. Elek hopped off of his seat and walked over to Kira. Kira got up and bent down and picked up the four year old. Kira sat back down in his seat with Elek sitting on his lap.

"We are all going to have lunch together," Lacus cheered with a big smile on her face.

"Great," Clem said sarcastically.

They all ordered food and began eating. After a short while Clem got up and walked out of the car muttering, "I need some air."

The group watched Clem walk out of the car. "I should try talking to him," Kira announced. He passed Elek to Lacus, who was sitting next to him. "After all I'm his guardian." He said as he got up from his seat.

He found Clem at the very back of the train. He was on the part that was outside. He was leaning against the black metal railing that prevented anyone from falling off the train.

Kira opened the door and walked out of the baggage car and went over and stood next to Clem. The part of the train that they were on was about ten feet by nine feet. On the center part of the rail was a gate that swung open. An old rusty padlock was on the gate, so no one would fall off the train.

"Leave me alone Kira, I just need some time alone," Clem coldly said as he watched looked out behind the train.

"I know you are not used to being around people much, but you really need to open up," Kira told him. "If you never open up to someone, you will always be alone."

Clem turned around and glared at Kira. "I'm not a little kid so stop treating me like one!" Clem snapped. Clem began walking toward the door, but Kira put his hand on Clem's shoulder.

"Clem," Kira said in a soft tone.

Clem turned around and snapped Kira's hand away. "Damn it! Go away and leave me alone!" Clem shouted, before turning around and storming into the baggage car.

"Clem," Kira said sadly while shaking his head.

Kira slowly walked back to the dining car. He walked up to the table and sat down in his chair.

"I'm guessing it did not go well," Athrun said.

"Yeah, I just made Clem mad," Kira replied.

"I thought so, with the way he stormed in and out of here," Cagalli explained.

"Maybe I should try talking with him," Miriallia suggested.

"No, he will just snap at you," Kira told her.

"He always snaps at me; I'm used to it," Miriallia replied.

"Miriallia, wait a little bit more him to cool off," Kira told her.

"Miriallia!" Dearka shouted.

"Um, yes?" Miriallia asked.

"It is me Dearka, do you remember me?" Dearka asked.

"No," Miriallia quickly replied, before swiftly running out of the room.

* * *

Clem stormed into the sitting car and stomped over to one of the seats in the middle on the left side. He plopped down on the seat and folded his arms in disgust. He had sour scowl plastered on his face.

Clem noticed a large orange envelope sitting on the seat across from him. He looked around but spotted no sign of the owner. He got up and grabbed the envelope. He walked across the car and sat down in the top corner of the right side.

He wound the string around the clasp and the envelope opened. Clem reached inside and pulled out a stack of ten white papers. He turned the first piece of paper around and looked at it. All along the sheet of paper was information about Kira Yamato. The paper stated his blood type, hair color, eye color, personality, his talents, weaknesses, his family and relatives, a list of his friends, what he likes to do, and what he likes to eat, along with his allergies, and a list of any injuries that would still affect him today.

Clem only glanced at the sheet before turning it over and looking at the next one. It had the same information on it except it was about Athrun Zala. Clem looked at the next sheet. It was the same expect it was about Shinn Asuka. The next sheet was about Yzak, and the one after that about Dearka. Clem turned over both of the next sheet and sure enough one was about Nicol, and the other Lacus.

Clem turned over the next page and saw that it contained information about Elek Yamato. He set it down next to the other pages, and he picked up the next page. He turned it over; his mouth fell open in surprise as the page was about him. He carefully read over all the information, and sure enough everything written down about him was right.

'But how, I have never told anyone this stuff, how?' Clem wondered. 'What is the point of this information, and why us?' Clem turned over the last sheet of paper. On it was information about coordinators. 'I get it, why the ten of us are group together, we are all coordinators,' Clem thought.

Clem put each sheet back into the envelope. He got up and set the envelope down on the seat. Clem then sat down on the envelope. He kept his eyes glued to the seat where he found the envelope. 'I'm going to find out who's this info is and how they got it,' Clem smirked.

He watched the spot for a while before a man dressed in black walked over to the seat. After not seeing the envelope on the seat he began looking around for it.

'Black hair, green eyes, and a mustache,' Clem noted.

Clem watched the man leave the sitting car and head to the second resting car. He got up and carefully followed the man. Clem watched the man enter room number 204. 'Got you,' Clem laughed.

Clem quickly ran back to his seat and picked up the envelope. He took out one of the paper and turned it around. He took out a pen from his pocket and wrote on the paper.

_If you want your information back meet me outside at the back of the train at 1AM._

He ripped the part he wrote on off and put the remaining amount of the paper back in the envelope. Clem turned the piece around and almost chuckled, for on the front of the piece was his name, hair color, and eye color.

Clem walked back over to room 204 and slipped the piece of paper under the door. He quickly dashed away and out of the resting car.

* * *

The group did not see Clem until it came to dinner time. They spotted him sitting by himself over in the corner of the room.

"Come, let's go and join him," Lacus suggested.

The group walked over to the table that Clem was sitting at and sat down. Clem said nothing; he didn't even acknowledgment to their presence. No one said anything until a little four year old broke the silence.

"Daddy, I feel sleepy," Elek whined.

"Ok, let's put you to bed," Kira replied. He got up from his seat, bent down and picked Elek up. "Say goodnight to everyone," Kira told him.

"Goodnight ewevryone," Elek said through slurred speak.

Kira laughed and took Elek out of the dining car. Only the sound of knifes and forks scrapping against the plates was heard. Kira came back into the car and sat back down in his seat.

No one at that table is quite sure how they got on the topic of what happened within the past two weeks.

"I was so mad at Athrun for not showing up at Kira's funeral! I wanted to punch him in the face when he walked into the office," Cagalli laughed.

"You didn't even come to my funeral," Kira groaned.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I would cry or just laugh out loud," Athrun explained.

"And then I really wanted to smack you after you suggested I move in with you," Cagalli laughed.

"It was for your protection," Athrun replied.

"If you would have just told me what was going on it would have saved a lot of hassle," Cagalli snapped.

"But you said ok anyway," Shinn reminded.

"That was because the bills kept pilling up," Cagalli explained. "Your house is huge by the way, that tour took a while, and Elek got bored and ran off anyway."

"That was when I found him looking at notebook where you contained the plan," Stella piped in.

"Then I left to go to work, and left Elek to unpack his stuff," Cagalli remembered.

"And Elek came into the den when I was watching baseball. He didn't know what it was, so I tried to explain it to him. But I think the game is a little to complex for a four year old to understand," Athrun laughed.

"Wow you sound like you had a better time than I did. That creep of a boss, tried to seduce me. So I warned him that I would sue him for sexual harassment if he didn't stop. I quit and then punched the idiot in the face and stomach," Cagalli laughed. "That was when I found the bakery and applied for the job. I forgot to ask Knight for his name for I went back inside and saw him on the telephone."

"Knight was on the phone with me," Kira jumped in. "We got into a little argument because I was afraid that Knight would tell Miriallia or you that I was alive."

"I remember the next day when I went to the bakery to return the forms. I opened the door and knocked down Clem who was on the other side. He was acting like a brat and I was afraid that Knight wouldn't hire me, after he asked for Clem's opinion of me. And Clem was the one who suggested I look at the tapes at Tech Corp. But they only had sound so that didn't help," Cagalli told them.

"That was because we broke into Tech Corp and mess around with the tape, so that only audio would play. That way if Naira saw the tape she wouldn't know that Kira lived," Athrun explained.

"But I heard a gunshot?" Cagalli questioned.

"First I shot Kira with a knock out dart, then I shot a hole in the wall above Kira with a real gun. I took out some gasoline and a match and started the fire," Shinn explained.

"Sneaky," Cagalli remarked.

"Just like when you Dearka and Nicol came over to my house the night before the party," Lacus joined in. "What ever happened after that?" she asked.

"We knocked you out and drove you out of town," Dearka answered.

"And then I was kidnapped," Lacus replied.

"So was Kira and Elek," Athrun added.

"And while that was going on Knight was murdered," Miriallia cried.

"I still don't believe that Naira killed Knight, What motive does she have? She never even met him!" Kira exclaimed.

"And I that same day I found out my boss who was not a pervert or nasty, I get kidnapped. And I wake up in some storage closet and a person where something like a bikers helmet is holding a knife. But he did cut me free, I wonder who it was?" Cagalli stated.

"I remember getting an email from you Clem stating where Cagalli, Lacus, Kira, and Elek were being held. How did you find out?" Athrun asked.

"I have my ways," Clem replied.

"And after a long battle we were all saved, and Naira was shot by who knows who," Cagalli finished.

"A lot happened in a matter of two weeks," Nicol said, and everyone except Clem agreed.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group decided to turn in for the night. But around twelve thirty Clem opened his eyes and got out of the bed he was using. He was careful so he didn't wake Kira, Athrun or Elek up. He opened the door and quietly walked out of the room. He walked to the luggage car in the back of the train. He pulled out a small flashlight that was in his pocket and used it to look for his suitcase.

It took a while before he found his gray suitcase. He opened it up and reached inside. He pulled out the plastic bag and pulled the tin foil off of it. Clem unzipped the bag and reached inside, and pulled out the black gun he had set inside.

He zipped the bag back up and set the bag and the tin foil back into his suitcase. He closed his suitcase and set it down. It didn't really matter where he set it for his photographic memory would allow him to find it no matter where he put it.

He opened the door that led outside and walked out. He walked over to the padlock that held the gate shut. He shinned his light on it so he could get a good look at it. He fiddled with it until he got it how he wanted it.

He heard noises coming from the luggage car. Clem looked down at his watch and saw that it was five minutes to 1AM. Clem ran over to the door and walked right four steps, and he found what he was looking for. He climbed up the ladder and got on top of train. He sat down so it would stable his balance. He heard the door open and knew that now was the time for his plan to be set in motion.

"Who are you working for?" Clem asked in a slightly deeper voice.

"Where the hell are you!" the man yelled out.

The man walked a few feet forward and turned around. He saw that Clem was aiming the gun straight at his skull.

"I will ask you again, who are you working for?" Clem asked in his normal voice.

"Why you little brat!" the man yelled while he reached for Clem but he couldn't reach that high.

"What is wrong don't have a gun," Clem teased.

"How did you get that by security," the man hissed.

"I have my ways. Now answer my question if you want to live," Clem warned.

"You don't have the guts," the man taunted.

"I would say that if I kill you I will have killed nine people already," Clem laughed.

"Bluff!" the man yelled.

"Really," Clem smirked he aimed his gun and fired. The bullet flew and cut off the guy's left ear. "Are you still sure that I don't have the guts or do you want the other ear off," Clem laughed.

The man backed up until he was against the gate. "Go to hell!" the man yelled at Clem.

"You first!" Clem said malevolently. He aimed the gun and fired. The bullet struck the padlock causing the gate to fly open and the man to fall of the train. Clem hopped off the top of the train. "They really should get better locks on these gates, people could fall off," Clem laughed before going back into the luggage car.

Clem found his suitcase and put the gun back into the plastic bag and wrapped the tin foil around it. He took out the envelope containing the information about coordinators and walked back outside. Clem ripped out the sheets one by one into little tiny pieces.

"We don't need these," he whispered before throwing the shreds off the train.

* * *

The group woke up around eight the next day. Clem was very snappy and grumpy; everyone guessed that he just wasn't a morning person. No one knew the real truth.

Clem was sitting in the sitting car trying to rest when Nico sat down next to him.

"Didn't you sleep well?" Nicol asked.

"No," Clem snapped.

"You don't have to bite my head off," Nicol replied. He got up and began to walk away, but he wasn't looking where he was going and ran into a young lady.

The lady was the age of seventeen, she was decently tall about 6 feet. She was very slender and her eyes were bright blue. She had pale sky blue hair, and she wore a sundress that matched her hair color. Her dress went all the way to her sparklingly white shoes. She had a nice straw hat that had fallen off her head when she fell down. Around her neck was a gorgeous emerald necklace that was in the shape of a four leaf clover.

"I'm sorry," Nicol apologized as he helped the girl up.

"It is no problem," the girl replied in a small quiet but lovely voice.

Nicol noticed that the girl had dropped a book so he bent down to pick it up. "You like classical music," Nicol said as he saw the title of the book.

"Yes, I like listening to it, and playing it on the piano," the girl replied quietly.

"I like playing the piano too," Nicol replied.

"Small world," the girl shyly said before she walked away.

"Hey Nicol!" both Kira and Athrun shouted as they entered the car and walked up to him.

Clem noticed a person in the back of the room get up. The person was the same man in the trench coat he had seen yesterday. He watched the man reach into his trench coat and pull something out. 'This that? No it couldn't be, why would he pull one out here?' Clem wondered.

The man pulled a small black object. He stealthily aimed it at Kira and Athrun. 'Got you!' he laughed. He carefully made sure that no one would see him before he fired and shot them.

* * *

Author Note.

Hey it is me again. I just want to thank everyone who had reviewed so far, because Save Me has 100 reviews so far! YEAH (CHEERING)

And I did do what pinkberry suggested, both of them LOL. I'm putting in a small review the last chapter called Clem's Dairy. And I posted my short story that I won with. I changed the main character to Kira, so it would work. He is the only one in it, well of the GS/GSD cast. So check it out if you want, it is titled Red Tide.

See ya next time.


	17. Melody

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence, and mild language

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: I hope you remember LOL

Review Replies

To-pinkberry. Wow you are the first reviewer this time. You normally are not the first, so congrats (Like you really care xD) Thanks I thought that was a more interesting approach, but I didn't do all of the events. I got tried to writing it LOL. Yeah I guess three, but one of those three is dead.

To- dEaYrEkSness. Thanks.

To- AsuCaga01. Glad you like my OC, I would hope so after all he is like the 3rd most important character is the fic, I think. Yeah he is cool, cold, a lot like those silent antisocial characters, and a much of more emotions.

To-Usako Hoshino. Thanks, and I will try to do my best.

To-SamuraiGirl7. (13) It is okay, I should not get mad about not getting people who keep on reviewing, when I don't do it a lot myself. Yeah I wrote the ending quickly with little deep thought about it. Especially the part where Kira picks Elek up. (14) Wow you life is pretty hectic. I kind of figured that you were over 21. A lot of people on this site are teens, (Raises hand) ohhh! I'm one! I'm one! LOL. But that is pretty obvious because I have no life what so ever! LOL. (15) Deal, I had super bad writers block, I think. Well okay maybe I'm making up excuses, I just really lost interest for a while. I know I have errors, I probably would have very few, if I actually reviewed my chaps before posting, but I just lost all interest when I do that. But if I ever start making ones, that you would classify as unbearable, I will start, but at least for now I have seen _**WAY**_ worse errors on this site. Writing down the wrong character name is just too funny! But when they do it over ten times it just gets annoying. (16) Wow that is so very sick thinking, and cruel. 'A few more well placed bullets would have made the guy much more willing to talk,' Yes he could have fired more, but what about the noise, guns are _**VERY**_ loud and could easily wake someone up if fired to many times, even over the sound of a train.

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

Scene Change

* * *

_**Clem's Diary Chapter 16.**_

_**Elek and I rejoined the rest of the group for lunch. And I just couldn't take it, I couldn't help it, I'm not used to all that friendliness. I'm not used too so much talking. I just needed some air, so I got up and went to the only place on the train where you could get air. I would have been fine after a short period of time. I just needed a little quiet time, and time to adjust to the difference. I would have rejoined them after a little while, I wouldn't have talked to them, but I still would have been there. But no goodie goodie Kira had to come and stick his nose in my business. I tried to be nice, and kindly tell him to leave me alone. I thought after all he has done for me he deserves that. But he just had to go and lecture me, he had to go and talk down to me. I may look like a ten year old, but brain wise I'm way ahead of Kira. Sometimes I really hate that bastard! Anyway, I think that Dearka told Miriallia who he was. That is just my hunch the way she was avoiding him all day. **_

_**I stormed into the seating area and found an envelop with information about coordinators inside. I trapped the man who had the information. I took it, and told him that if he wanted it back he was to meet me at 1AM at the back of the train. It was a total trick; I mean he can't have a gun with him because of the security. But even if he has sneaked a gun on board, like me, I have a plan. So no worries, what ever happens I will win. Never make a move, if you can lose in the end. I think that has become my motto.**_

_** I joined back up with the group at dinner time. Kira had to leave, because Elek was sleepy. No one noticed, but I was smiling, which is very rare for me, as Kira left. Kira came back a few minutes later, so my smile disappeared. I'm still pissed at him; I hope I don't have to be with him that much during this vacation. I don't remember, but for some reason everyone got onto the subject of over the past two weeks. I said nothing I only listened; I had nothing to say on the subject or interest in it. I mean I past is the past and talking about it won't change a thing, or make it better. They are laughing and smiling about, it makes me sick. I wonder if they ever figured out that I was the masked person who helped them. Probably not, that voice changer that I modified worked very well. And those wooden blocks I attached to the bottom of my shoes made me taller, so no one even thinks it was me. It was a good think I went there, other wise all four of them would be dead right now. I should have sent Athrun the message earlier, oh well. Elek and Kira made great pasties, with that microchip I attached to Elek I was able to find out where Naira was keeping them. Of course I took it back as soon as I killed Naira; I couldn't leave any thing behind that could some how implement me. Never make a move, if you can lose in the end, my motto put into practice.**_

_** That night I got up and got out the gun from my suitcase, before going to the back of the train. Before 1AM came, I checked the lock on the gate. I loosened it so just in case he also had I gun I could jump down and push him off before he shot me. I attached a small glow in the dark sticker to the lock, so I could easily find it. I heard the man coming so I quickly found the ladder that lead on top of the train. I climbed up and waited for my prey. He came out and I asked him who he worked for. He just swore at me, and walked a few steps forward and turned around. I pointed my gun at his skull and asked my question again. I warned him that if he wanted to live, he should answer the question. It was a bluff, because no matter what he said to me he was going to die. The man shouted at me said 'I didn't have the guts.' So I told him how many people I had already killed. He didn't believe me, so I moved my gun and little to the left and shot his left ear off. He let out a cry of pain. I loved it; I loved the feeling of taking the guy's ear off. Hearing the man writhe in pain filled my heart with joy. I loved the flow of blood that was rushing down the side of the man's face. I asked my question again and warned him that his other ear was next. He swore at me again. So I aimed my gun at the lock and fired. I watched the man fall backwards off the train. I smirked as I watched his body bounce against the tracks. **_

_**I would have liked to have kept shooting body parts and watch as the man writhed in pain, and begged for mercy. And I probably would have gotten the information that I wanted, but I was a little worried that someone would hear if I fired more than two shots. After all I would have to kill the witness no matter who they were. Whether if it was Elek, Kira, or if it was Lacus the end would be the same. I would have to kill them that instance. I ripped up the information about coordinators and threw it off of the train. As I did that I thought I heard a rustle coming from the baggage car. I looked but I didn't find a trace that someone was there, but I have my suspicions. **_

_**I realize now that I wanted the man to beg for mercy, even though he wouldn't have gotten it. And I know why; I read about it once, about how people who are treated like I was, start to want to see people in that same position. But, I don't, I don't, I don't! I'm not like them! I'm not! NO! I'm not like my old guardians! I'm not! I can't be, I don't want to be, I….always was afraid that I would grow up and become like them. I don't want that! I need someone to save me. I don't want to end up like that. But I afraid, because it is happening already, I mean I wanted that man to be covered in blood, to have all of his limps bleeds, to watch and laugh as he screams in pain. I wanted that man to beg for mercy, but not get some. I wanted that man to feel the pain I have felt, I wanted…………………..! But I don't want that, really I don't! **_

_**Moving on to the today, I was very sleepy and grumpy, I just wanted to be left alone. I was just about to fall sleep, when Nicol sat down next to me. At least it wasn't Kira. I snapped at Nicol and he got up and walked away. But when he did he bumped into a young lady his own age. She reminded me of those beautiful anime characters that the main character always falls for. She had a soft voice, or at least that is how she talked to Nicol. She looked over at me once, I have no clue why, she just did. She walked away, and guess who would come into the room looking for Nicol. **_

_**The two people who on the train I can't stand the most, Kira and Athrun. Well Athrun I can stand, he is pretty silent so that helps. But Kira, he always pries into my business, it must be like his natural talent. He acts like a father, actually more like an old mother hen. He always tells me what to do, or what I need to do. He irks me so much. I noticed same man I saw yesterday reach into his trench coat. I saw a glimpse of black, and my curiosity sparked. He tried to keep it as hidden as possible, but from my position I could get brief looks at it. I became super shocked and super curious as to how he got that on the train. I watched him aim the device at Kira and Athrun. I just sat their watching as Kira, Athrun and Nicol were clueless as to what was going on. I think they have lost touch with reality, this should wake them up. I smirked as the man became ready, I watched him smile knowing that any minute now Kira was going to let out a cry. **_

_**End of Entry **_

Save Me

Chapter Seventeen

Melody

A series of loud clicks erupted through the room, at the same time as bright flashes blinded most of the people in the car. Kira let out a startled cry as he put his hand up to shield the bright flashes.

"Damn paparazzi!" Athrun cursed as he also shielded his eyes.

Clem just laughed, "You saw him, why didn't you warn us?" Kira asked.

"You weren't in any danger," Clem laughed.

"You will pay for that," Kira warned. Another bright flash blinded Kira, "Go away!" he threatened at the man. The man happily ran to the next car with his small black digital camera in hand.

"I'm going to go take a nap," Clem told the three as he walked by them.

* * *

Hours later Nicol was walking down the hallway in the second resting car. When he heard a lovely melody being played on a violin. He followed the sound of the melody tell he came to the door to the room that the song was coming from. He knocked on the door and waited wondering if the violinist would answer. The door opened a second later, and Nicol came face to face with the girl he had knocked down earlier.

"Are you the one who was playing the violin?" Nicol asked.

"Yes, I was that bad huh," the girl softly whispered.

"No, it was wonderful; you played such a soothing melody. I just had to find out who was playing," Nicol replied.

"Come in," she told Nicol. She turned around and walked over to one of the small beds in the room and sat down on it. Nicol walked over and sat down next to her.

"You sound like the like music," the girl replied looking down at the ground now instead of at Nicol.

"Yeah, I like to play the piano and the violin myself," Nicol replied.

The girl looked back up toward Nicol. "We really have a lot in common, it is funny that we met," the girl giggled.

Nicol decided then and there that he loved that sound more than the sound of the piano or the violin.

"I don't think it was by chance, I think it was fate," Nicol replied.

"That is a little bold," the girl squeaked out.

"Sorry, it sounded a lot better in my head," Nicol nervously laughed. 'That was where it was supposed to stay too.' "My name is Nicol," Nicol introduced.

"My name is Mist," the girl replied.

"Mist that is a lovely name," Nicol whispered.

"Did you say something?" Mist asked.

"No, no I didn't" Nicol quickly replied. 'Or at least I didn't mean to speak it,' he laughed. "So Mist why are you on this train?" he asked.

"I have something I need to do," she answered. "How about you?"

"I'm on vacation with my friends," Nicol replied.

"That sounds a lot better than the thing I have to do," Mist told him.

"What do you have to do?" Nicol asked.

"I would rather not talk about it," Mist answered.

"Did you write that melody you were playing before?" Nicol asked.

"Yes, what did you think?" Mist asked.

"It sounded like a masterpiece," Nicol answered.

Mist blushed lightly and turned away from Nicol. "Thank you Nicol," she answered.

Nicol was about to say something else but a loud series of knocks on the door stopped him. Before Mist or Nicol could get up to open the door it burst open. Four police officers stormed into the room. One look at Mist and they grabbed her and forced her to the ground.

"We have found our thief," the officer holding her down said to the others.

"No, I'm not a thief. I swear, I'm didn't steal anything," Mist squeaked over and over again. "Nicol, help me!" Mist cried with tears running down her face as they lead her away.

'What do I do?' Nicol thought.

* * *

Author Note.

I know this chapter is small, short whatever. But Clem's diary took up so much. And I just wanted to stop there for now. Next chapter will be the last one that takes place on the train I promise.

I added a poll regarding Save Me to my profile. The question is. "What do you think should all of the group come back from the vacation, or should one of them disappear?" I would love to hear you thoughts about this question, either vote, or you could post a review. OR if you want to be even more private you could go to my profile and look at my email and email your thoughts.

Also tell me if you think I'm using too much language and will stop or tone it down.

See ya next time.


	18. Round One

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence, and mild language

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: I hope you remember LOL

Review Replies

To-Milisante. It is okay. Thanks I really like that name, that is why I wanted to use it. You and three other people said that.

To-pinkberry. I just have one question that I forgot to ask before, are you good at chess?

To-dEaYrEkSness. Thanks.

To-AsuCaga01. LOL I wonder how many people thought that. I was trying to make you think that he was an assassin. It was my little prank. LOL

* * *

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

_**Clem's Diary Chapter 17.**_

_**I loved Kira's little shriek of surprise as the flash from the camera temporarily blinded him. Both Kira and Athrun were taken by surprise, it was so funny. I also heard that Nicol met that girl again. I mean the one he had knocked down before. I heard that he heard her playing the violin, and he followed the sound, and saw that it was her that was playing. **_

_**End of Entry **_

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Eighteen

Round One

Clem shifted violently in his bed. He woke up suddenly, 'That same dream,' he sighed. He got up from out of the top bed and slowly made his way down the ladder. Clem hopped off when he reached the bottom. He let out a yawn as he left the room. Clem walked into the sitting car and sat down in one of the rows. He looked out the widow and watched the landscape as the train passed by. But he soon grew bored of that activity, so he got up from his seat.

Clem walked to the back of the train. He found his suitcase and pulled his laptop out of it. Its top was all black but it had that metallic sheen to it. Clem walked out of the luggage car and into the eating car. He sat down at one of the booths. He set his laptop up on the table, and flipped it up, turning it on. Clem was surprised to find an internet connection.

Clem heard a soft plop; he glanced up and noted that Lacus Clyne had sat down across from him. 'If she starts talking about Kira, I'm moving,' Clem sighed.

Lacus started quietly humming as she glanced to and fro. "Aren't these hostas lovely," Lacus said as she admired the green potted plant that sat on every table. The leafy plant had a short stalk, which had many large green leafs sprouting out from it. Small white flowers in the shape of little bells grew off the top of the stalk.

"They are Bressingham Blues," Clem told Lacus.

"It is my favorite hosta," Lacus said trying to start a conversation. "What is your favorite?" Lacus asked.

"Bright Lights," Clem replied. "Its green and gray leaves make it my favorite."

"I have never seen it before," said Lacus to him. "But I'm sure it looks nice."

A few minutes passed before either said a word. "Are you mad at Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Yes," Clem replied.

"If it is about yesterday, Kira told me that he was sorry," Lacus told him.

"It is not about yesterday, and I know that Kira is not sorry," Clem corrected.

"Ok, he didn't tell me that, but I know that he did not mean to make you mad," Lacus rephrased.

"Lacus, I'm sorry, but this isn't really any of your business. It is between Kira, and me," Clem told her.

"I guess you are right, it is not my business. But I don't like it when people are mad at each other," Lacus replied. "Clem will you tell me why you are mad at Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Just something that happened," Clem answered.

"Clem, keeping a bubble around you will not prevent the pain from coming in. It actually does the opposite it keeps the pain trapped inside. As a friend concerned for you, I suggest you open up a bit. It doesn't have too much at first, but just poking a little hole in that bubble will release so of that pain. You can't stay trapped in a bubble, you have to face the world and not be afraid of getting hurt. And if you do get hurt you have friends and people who care about you to help you through it. It can be tough and the world is not always kind, but in the end with friends around the rewards are great," Lacus told him.

Clem just sat there thinking about what Lacus had said. "I'm going to go and find Kira, I suggest you make up with him, he really cares about you," Lacus said as she got out of the booth.

But Clem didn't hear he was too deep in thought. 'Poke a hole, but that is just result in hurt. It won't help me any! Every time I opened up, I got hurt in the end. Like when I was a child, or with Rebecca, or Knight! Lacus you don't know anything! You understand nothing! None of them do, they are living lives that have been filled with happiness. They don't understand what pain is!' Clem yelled.

Clem decided to cool off some steam by playing some chess online. He went into the lobby; he challenged a person to a game. After a few minutes his opponent quit and forfeited. He easier beat a few more people before decided to switch lobbies.

Clem enter lobby number ten, it was a lobby that had people all over the world in it. He looked at the player list for the lobby. He found a player that was a gold star in ranking; Clem was also a gold star.

Clem was about to send a challenge to the person when a challenge request popped up. Clem denied the request, but as he went to challenge the person, he noticed that they had left. Clem challenged another person, and easily won. He was taken back to the lobby, and he noticed the person was back in the lobby.

Clem was about to send a challenge to the person, when a chat popped up. The chat was from the same person. Clem clicked accept, and a new window popped up. Clem read over the text that was sent to him.

_From Pinkberry._

_I found out that you are pretty popular in the other rooms, want a real challenge?_

Clem clicked yes, and the game started. During the course of the game Clem would send insults to his opponent, and his opponent would reply with comebacks over her own. The game lasted over thirty minutes, before the winner was declared.

"I lost," Clem said in shock. 'It was a fluke.'

Clem sent Pinkberry a challenge for a rematch. Pinkberry accepted and the rematch began. This game lasted even longer than the last one, but in the end the outcome was the same.

'Impossible!' Clem cried out.

Clem sent Pinkberry another challenge, but Pinkberry denied. A chat was opened, Clem read over the message Pinkberry had sent him.

_Sorry, I have to go, but maybe we can play again sometime. It is fun kicking your ass! LOL_

'You just wait!' Clem sneered. He shut down his laptop, and angrily folded his arms over his chest.

* * *

"Kira," Lacus called out as she walked up to him.

"Hi Lacus," Kira replied.

"Where is Elek?" Lacus asked.

"He said he wasn't feeling very good so he is lying down," Kira answered.

"Kira you know you shouldn't talk down to Clem when you talk to him," Lacus told him.

"Do I do that?" Kira asked.

Lacus nodded her head. "Telling Elek what he must do is fine, but you can't do that for Clem," Lacus explained. "You have to treat him as if he was a friend, not as if you are his father. You want to talk to him as equals, with out scolding him or telling him what he must do."

"But I'm his guardian," Kira replied.

"I don't think Clem needs a guardian. I think he needs a friend," Lacus told him.

* * *

Clem sat in the booth with a scowl on his face. His was still upset over his two losses in chess, he had never lost before. His cell phone started to ring. Clem reached into his pocket and pulled the black flip phone out. He flipped it up and answered with 'Hello.'

"Hello again Clem," came the creepy voice of Clem's third guardian.

"Why are you calling me from prison?" Clem angrily asked.

"I thought we could play another game. After all you are on vacation," the man replied.

"I'm not in the mood for your metal games," Clem snapped.

"Touchy, but too late the game has already begun," the man laughed.

"What do you mean?" Clem asked worry filling his voice.

"We haven't played for a while so I will make round one easy," the man replied. "There is a bomb hidden somewhere on the train. You have twenty minutes to find it and deactivate it. The rules are you can not tell anyone about the bomb, and you can't let anyone know you are looking for something. It could be hidden somewhere, or it could be someone. He, he, he," the man laughed.

"So it is only me," Clem replied.

"For round one, but you might not even make it to round two," the man told Clem. "I will give you one clue now, and then another clue when there is ten minutes left. I will give you one last clue when five minutes are left."

"But I have to already have a clue as to where it is," Clem answered.

"Or who it is, you first clue is blue," the man told him. "Game start!"

'Blue what could that mean? It could have something to do with what room it is in. Like a blue wall, or carpet. Or it could be a clue to where it is hidden, or to a person. It could be a color that person is wearing, or their favorite color?' Clem thought.

Clem rethought over everything he had seen on the train. The color of the rooms, the colors in the rooms, the clothes people were wearing today.

"Tick-tock, it has almost been ten minutes," the man laughed through the phone. "You looked stumped so I will give you the second clue. The clue is seven."

"Seven what is that supposed to mean?" Clem asked into the phone.

"That is your job to figure out," the man laughed.

'Seven blue what? It could be that person's favorite number or something else,' Clem thought.

"Better hurry, only five minutes till the train goes boom! I will give you your last clue, it is fantasy," the man told Clem.

'Blue, seven, fantasy, what do those three things have in common? I don't know all that much about fantasy.' Clem thought about everything he had read about fantasy, and fairytales. 'I've got it, the hydra; it is a blue dragon with seven heads. But what does a hydra have to do with where the bomb is?'

"Only two minutes left!" the man cackled. "I will get your tombstones ready!"

'Hyrda, could be an anagram. It spells the word hardy, which means tough. But that doesn't lead me anywhere. Unless, it has to do with the second meaning of the word, in botany hardy is used to describe plants that can survive through winter. The hostas, most hostas can survive through winter.'

Clem grabbed the pot that was sitting at the table he was at. He dumped the plant out a searched through the soil, nothing. He ran over and grabbed all the pots and dumped the hostas out, he looked through the pots and through the soil, nothing.

"Time would be up, but it would be too sad if things ended here, and I'm having so much fun watching you squirm," the guardian laughed. "I will give you ten more minutes."

Clem walked back over to the booth and sat down. 'It wasn't in the pots with the hostas. So where could it be.'

"Hey Clem," Lacus said as she walked up to him. In her hand was a bright white rose.

"Hi Lacus," Clem said as he glanced up at her. But his eyes stopped at the rose in her hand. "Where did you get that?" Clem hastily asked.

"A lady in the sitting car was giving them away," Lacus replied.

'Roses can survive winter too, it might be a rose,' Clem thought. "Lacus did the lady have any blue roses?" Clem asked.

"Yeah she had one, she gave it to Stella," Lacus replied.

'Two minutes left only,' Clem panicked as he noticed the time. "It is in the blue rose that Stella has," Clem whispered into the phone.

"Are you sure?" came the reply. "I will give you five more minutes, but you must get rid of the bomb this time."

"Where is Stella?" Clem asked.

"I'm not sure," Lacus answered.

'Ah, there are too many variables, I have to find the bomb or else the whole train will explode,' Clem panicked. 'Wait, how did number three know that I was panicking, unless he is on the train watching me, which means that the bomb won't destroy the whole train, its blast radius must only be a few feet. What if the bomb was just a metaphor? Bombs symbolize death, and deaths symbol is a skeleton or a tombstone. But color wise death is black, and the number seven has to do with luck. And the black rose symbolizes death, or bad luck. And the opposite of black is white. So the bomb is in the white rose Lacus has in her hand.' Clem surmised. 'Only a minute left, I have to get rid of that rose.'

"Lacus can I see your rose?" Clem asked as he got up from his seat.

"Sure," Lacus replied and she handed Clem the white rose.

"I think it would glisten in the sunlight," Clem said as he walked over to the window. He pretended to trip and the rose flew out the window. "Oh, I'm sorry Lacus," Clem said to her.

"Its okay it was an accident," Lacus replied.

"Good job," Clem's guardian told him through the phone. "Round two will commence soon." And with that in line went dead.

* * *

Author Note

Pinkberry, I hope you are okay with that part I wrote, if you want me to change something or just get rid of it. Just say the word and I will do it.

Yeah, over 50,000 words!

I know I said that this one was going to be the last chapter on the train. Well I changed my mind, there will be one more.

Also I have removed "the Mist theif?" Subplot from the story. I forgot what I wanted to have happen in it so I'm just taking it out. So next chapter she will have been released due to lack of evidence. If I get an idea for that sub plot I will reintroduce it in a further chapter.

Also my older bro is going to the hospital today for a heart surgery wish him luck, and hope that nothing goes wrong.

See ya!


	19. Onogoro

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence, and mild language

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: I hope you remember LOL

Review Replies

To- AsuCaga01. I'm sorry,

To- dEaYrEkSness. Thanks.

To- pinkberry. Sounds like you are better at chess than I am. I suck at it, but I really like playing, even though I stink. The chapter was kind of rushed I will try not to due that at least not much LOL. My older brother is 21 and a half. And the surgery went fine, he was really weak for a week after though and his heart beat went strange one day, which got my family worried. But everything was fine when he want to the doctor the next day. He returned to his active self soon after that. He is more active than me, and he is the one with the heart condition. LOL. He plays sports while I sit at my laptop! LOL. He can play for a while before he is out of breath, I play like five minutes and I'm not of breath LOL.

To- Milisante. It is okay, you do not really have to apologize. Thanks, and I'm happy that she is okay. I did not want to kill her, yet. LOL JK, or maybe not *evil smirk*

* * *

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

// Flashback//

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

_**Clem's Diary Chapter 18.**_

_**I couldn't sleep I kept having that same dream. It is really starting to bug me. Ever since four days ago I keep having this dream over and over again. I decided to free my mind, but doing stuff on my laptop. Lacus sat down across from me and started to talk to me. She doesn't know anything though. I played some chess on my laptop to cool myself down. I got phone call from number 3. He told me there was a bomb on the train, and it was my task to find it. I found it just in time and threw it off the train. Then he told me that round two would commence soon.**_

_**End of Entry **_

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Nineteen

Onogoro

The group got off of the train. It was six in the morning so everyone was either grumpy and or sleepy. Elek was sleeping against Kira's back. The group went and got their luggage before leaving the train station.

"Lacus take the map, I don't want to wake Elek up," Kira told her. "It is in my pocket."

Lacus reached into the pocket of Kira's blue jeans and pulled out the map of Onogoro. The group walked around for a while before they finally found the hotel.

It was big and luxurious. A thick, fancy red carpet covered the floor of the lobby. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

Athrun walked up to the front desk, "Reservations under the name Athrun Zala." Athrun said to the young teen that was behind the desk.

The young lady just kept starring down at her magazine ignoring Athrun or she did not hear him. Athrun repeated what he had said, but the teen still did not make a move.

"Hey!" Cagalli shouted as she pushed the lady's shoulder.

The girl looked up at Athrun and Cagalli. She reached up and took two small headphones out of her ears.

"Reservations under Athrun Zala," Athrun told her trying to remain calm.

She looked at her and blew a bubble with her pink bubble gum. It mad a loud popping sound causing Athrun and Cagalli to get slightly annoyed.

"I will check," she said in a nasty tone. She blew another bubble before checking on the computer. She reached over and grabbed six room keys. "Here are the keys to the three rooms you have checked out. You checked them out for seven nights. After that you are to return the keys on the eighth day." She handed Athrun the four keys before putting her headphones back on.

"Thank you," Athrun said not noticing that the girl had put her headphones back on. "Here you go," Athrun said to Cagalli as he handed her the two keys that would be the girl's room. He walked over to the others and handed two keys to Nicol and other to Kira.

"What should we do later today?" Lacus asked.

"Let's decide after we all take a nap," Stella suggested.

Everyone thought that was a good idea so there all retired to their rooms and went to sleep. Each room had four twin sized beds in it. Each room had tan colored curtains and dark crimson carpet on the floor. Each room was decently sized, each had three rooms. One room had a wooden end table in between two red couches. A large TV was also in the room. The other room consisted of the four beds. The last room was the bathroom.

Kira, Athrun, Clem, and Elek were in room 305. Cagalli, Lacus, Stella, and Miriallia were in room 306 across the hall from Kira and Athrun. Nicol, Shinn, Dearka, and Yzak were in room 307.

Elek was the first up, probably because he did not get up at six. The little four year old walked over to Kira's bed and got onto it.

"Daddy wake up," Elek whispered as he poked Kira lightly on the forehead. "Daddy, daddy, daddy," Elek repeated for Kira did not move. He grabbed Kira's eyelid up pulled it up. "Daddy I knew you were awake," Elek said not realizing that Kira was still asleep. "Daddy, come on get up." Elek got down off the bed and grabbed Kira's arm, lightly tugging on it.

"Would you like some help getting Kira up?" Clem asked.

Elek nodded his head, "Yeah, daddy will not get up."

"Don't worry, Kira will get up no matter what," Clem smirked.

"Ok what do I have to do?" Elek asked.

"You do not have to do anything," Clem told him as he walked over to the sink in the bathroom. He came back out with the ice container in his hands. Clem walked over to the nightstand and picked up Kira's card key. "Be right back," he said as he went out of the room.

Clem returned a minute or two later. The container now had about fifteen ice cubs in it. He walked over to the sink and turned the facet on. He waited till the water was ice cold before filling the container with it.

Clem walked over to Kira's bed. "Time to wake up, Kira!" Clem smirked as he dumped the ice cold water on Kira.

Kira jolted awake when the freezing water was dumped on him. "That was mean Clem," Kira growled as he shivered from the cold.

Clem just shrugged and walked back over to his bed. "You should change your clothes soon or you will get sick," Clem informed without looking at Kira.

"Athrun get up, it is time to wake up," Kira said as he got out of his bed and walked over to his suitcase.

Athrun slowly awoke as Kira went into the bathroom with his suitcase. "I should go get the others," Athrun said sleepily as he got out of his bed.

He left the room and walked to the girl's door. He loudly knocked on it. Lacus opened the door wearing a light pink blouse that matched her hair. And a long white skirt that went down to her lavender socks.

"Hi Athrun," Lacus greeted cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful," Athrun said as he yawned.

Lacus was about to say something when the three other girls spoke instead. "It is just who I am," Cagalli, Miriallia, and Stella said at the same time trying their best to sound like Lacus.

"That was just what I was going to say," Lacus replied.

"We know," the three other girls sighed.

"We are going to meet in our room in a few minutes to discuss what we are going to do today," Athrun announced.

"Ok, Athrun we will be ready," Lacus told him then she closed the door.

Athrun across the hall and knocked on the door to room 307. Athrun told the guys the same thing before heading back to his own room. He entered his room and saw Kira taking the sheets, blankets and pillows off his bed.

"The others will be here soon," he told Kira. A loud knock on the door told Athrun that they them were already here. Athrun opened the door and let the group of eight in.

"Kira, I would have thought that you would have left that bad habit behind when you turned eighteen," Shinn joked as he saw the wet sheets.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Kira sneered.

"What happened Kira? You seem kind of cranky," Lacus said as she helped Kira fold the wet bedding.

"Rude awakening," Kira replied in a sharp tone. "But never mind that what are we going to do today?" Kira asked trying to forget his anger at Clem.

"How about we go sightseeing today," Miriallia suggested.

"That sounds good, it will give us a chance to see the city," Cagalli said.

"So are we all in agreement?" Athrun asked.

Everyone nodded their head except Clem. "What do you want to do Clem?" Kira asked.

Clem was sitting on his bed reading a book. His face turned into a frown when Kira spoke. "Nothing," Clem replied. "I will just stay here."

"No you will not!" Kira shouted sounding angrier than he meant it to sound. Kira's yell made Elek jump, but Clem just shot Kira a cold glare.

"Clem, what Kira means is that he would like you to come with us. It will probably be more interesting then reading that book. So you should come with us," Lacus said in a soft tone as she comforted Elek who was slightly frightened.

"Fine," Clem said just to get them to leave him alone.

"Great lets meet in the lobby in ten," Stella announced.

The group of eight left and headed back to their own rooms. Everyone got ready and met in the lobby in ten minutes.

Kira wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Athrun wore a dark green shirt and blue jeans. Elek had a black t-shirt with wolves on it on, and gray shorts. Clem wore a black shirt that had a sad faced smiley on the back and a smiley with devil horns on the front, and black pants. Yzak wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans. Dearka wore a blue t-shirt with jeans. Shinn wore a black t-shirt that had splashes of red and yellow on it, and blue jeans. Nicol had on a green shirt with blue stripes on it, and tan dress pants.

Lacus still had the same clothes as when she met Athrun before. Cagalli had on sandy colored shirt that said 'back off' on it, and tan cargo pants. Stella wore a light blue blouse with a white miniskirt. Miriallia had on an orange t-shirt with a tan jacket over it, and some blue jeans.

"Clem are you sure you should wear something like that?" Kira asked looked at what Clem was wearing.

'Ignore the pain and it will go away,' Clem hissed as he ignored Kira.

"Clem that outfit is kind of emo," Kira said.

'It is not working Kira is not going away,' Clem sighed.

"There is a tall observatory tower, lets go there," Lacus suggested. "This brochure says that is it not very far from where we are."

"Great lets go," Nicol said.

The group exited the hotel and headed toward the tower. They did not walk very far before they could see the large tower.

"Wow, it is so amazing," Stella said as she looked out the clear glass of the observatory.

"Everything looks so small," Elek said in amazement. "How high are we?" he asked.

"The brochure says it towers over the city, it does not say how high though," Lacus answered.

"I think I'm a little scared of the heights," Dearka said. "Hold me Mir," he said as he pretended to faint.

"In your dreams," Miriallia snorted as she shoved Dearka off of herself.

Only a few other people were in the observatory besides them, elderly lady and her husband, two nine year old girls, and a young woman about in her mid twenties.

The nine year old girls were chatting away to each other. The elderly couple was looking at the view. The young woman was not looking at the sights, nor was she talking to anyone. She was watching someone particular.

One of the nine year olds had short honey brown colored hair and blue eyes. The other had long black hair and green eyes. There were each wearing a girls uniform from a school nearby. The each had a backpack with them. The girl with honey brown hair backpack was pale sky blue. The girl with black hair had a pale green one.

The young woman was wearing a buttoned up black jacket and a black skirt. She had on black sunglasses which covered her amber eyes. Her hair was long a black and it had highlights of red in it. But her hair was partly hidden under the black hat on her head.

"It makes you feel like you are flying sort of," Cagalli said as she looked out at the view.

The sound of the elevator behind them told them that it was time to leave. Everyone got into the elevator. The nine year old girls continued to talk as the doors closed and as the elevator went down. The girls even continued their conversation as they left the elevator.

The girl with the honey colored hair stopped to tie her shoe. She set her backpack on a bench and began to tie her shoe. The other girl did not notice that the other girl had stopped and continued walking.

After the girl finished tying her shoes she looked up and saw the other girl far ahead. She quickly ran after her completely forgetting about her backpack.

"That girl, she forgot her backpack," Lacus said sadly as she walked over and picked it up.

Kira took the backpack from Lacus and extended it towards Clem. "Clem you take it to her," Kira said.

"How about no," Clem hissed.

'Come on Clem try to be friendly, maybe you could make a friend,' Kira sighed.

"Let's just take it to her before she gets to far away," Cagalli said as she grabbed the backpack.

The group ran after the two girls, and none of them notice the woman in black following behind. It did not take them long to catch up to the girls.

"Hey you two girls," Shinn shouted.

The two girls turned around and looked at the large group approaching them. "You left you backpack behind at the observatory," Lacus said as she took the backpack and handed it to the girl with honey colored hair.

"Thank you," the girl replied.

"Yes thank you, she always is very forgetful," the girl with the black hair said.

"That was because you were leaving without me," the girl with the honey hair said in fake tears.

"I did not know you had stopped," the other girl defended.

"Hey Kira where are we?" Cagalli asked as she did not know where they were.

"I will check the map," Kira said as he reached into his pocket. "I must have left the map at the hotel," Kira sighed.

"You guys are tourists," the girl with the honey colored hair stated.

"Yes," Lacus replied.

"And by what you guys just said you don't have a map, well if you tell us where you want to go maybe we can give you directions," the other girl said.

"The problem is we are not sure where we want to go," Athrun told them.

"I predict you are sightseeing, so you guys should go to the harbor," the girl with the honey hair suggested.

"But we don't know how to get their," Miriallia told them.

"We can take you," the girl with the honey colored hair told them.

"We were heading that way anyway," the other girl added.

"I'm Melody," the girl with the honey brown hair told them.

"I'm Symphony," the girl with the black hair said.

"We're twins," they said at the same time.

"I'm Kira, that is Clem, my son Elek, Lacus, my twin sister Cagalli, Athrun, Shinn, Stella, Miriallia, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak," Kira said as he pointed to the person he introduced.

"Pleased to meet all of you," both girls said at the same time.

The girls led the group down many streets before they finally reached the harbor. The harbor was very beautiful. The ocean waves rippled against the concrete docks.

"It is so lovely," Stella said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, the harbor and beach is one of the hot spots," Symphony said.

"One day you guys should take the ferry ride across the bay, but it is not going on today," Melody told them.

"We will have to mark that on our list," Athrun noted.

"Thank you for showing us here," Lacus told the girls.

"No problem, we hope you enjoy Onogoro," both girls said at the same time before heading off down on of the streets.

"This place is nice," Cagalli said in bliss as she felt the cool breeze.

"Yeah the breeze is very refreshing," Athrun said. He was standing right next to her, but neither were looking at each other.

"It makes you feel free and calm," Cagalli added.

"Yeah and soft soothing feeling," Athrun said as he glanced over at Cagalli.

"Exactly," Cagalli said as she looked over at Athrun. They both smiled at each other. They both stretched their arms back at the same time and their fingers touch. They both quickly pulled back and turned away from each other muttering an apology. Both of their faces had a slight blush that they hoped no one would see.

Most people were too busy enjoying the sight to see, except one person. Lacus saw the whole thing. 'That is so cute; Athrun and Cagalli would make a great couple. I have to tell Kira,' she thought. She scanned the area for Kira. She spotted him standing near Elek, and Clem. She got up and walked over to him.

"Daddy the breeze feels so nice," Elek happily said.

'Here goes nothing,' Kira thought. "Yeah it makes you feel free. Clem you should try to open up and enjoy life. Otherwise you will never feel the warmth of freedom," Kira told Clem.

That did it, Clem just snapped at that. 'How dare he! How dare he! That bastard!' Clem hissed. Clem angrily began to walk away, but was stopped when Kira grabbed his arm. "Let go," Clem hissed.

"No, I think it is time that I give you some advice, that you clearly need," Kira said firmly.

Clem struggled and pulled away from Kira. Kira tried to grab Clem's arm again, but Clem dove forward and rammed Kira hard in the chest. He jumped back, "Go to hell Yamato!" he shouted before storming off.

Kira ran after Clem but stopped when he felt Lacus grab his shoulder. "Let him cool off," she told him.

* * *

Clem walked for a long time before he finally stopped at a small café. He sat down on one of the round white tables outside.

'My head hurts, so bad,' Clem cried out.

"Here take some of these," a young woman wearing all black told him as she handed Clem a bottle with light blue pills in it. "They will help," was all she said before she left.

'I feel like I have seen that woman before, but my head hurts too much,' Clem groaned.

He sat there for a few hours and his headache only worsened. Clem opened the bottle and took out a pill. He slipped the pill in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Hey is that Clem?" a girl asked.

Clem turned toward the voice that said his name. Symphony and Melody were walking over toward him.

"Hey Clem, where are the others," Melody asked.

"I don't know," Clem replied.

"Do you have a headache?" Symphony asked.

"Yes," Clem replied.

"You should have some of the green tea at this café it is a good cure for headaches," Melody told him.

"It is worth a try," Clem sighed.

"Well, see ya later Clem," both Symphony and Melody said at the same time. The two girls left and Clem went over to the counter and ordered some green tea.

He sat there and sipped his tea for a while before his cell phone rang. 'Probably Yamato,' Clem thought. He flipped the phone open and answered the call. "Hello," he said.

"Hello Clem," the male voice on the other end said.

Clem almost dropped the phone."Dad," he said hesitantly.

"I know your mother and I have not treated you like how we should treat our son," Clem's dad told him. "But if you do this one thing for us, we will give you all the love you want. We will treat you as our son and love you."

'That is what I want the most, to finally have someone love me. I have never had that. Not even Yamato, he was just like the others, using me in a sick way.' Clem cried. 'I will do what ever you want dad, to have what I want most.' "What do you want me to do dad?" Clem asked hope filling his voice.

His dad paused for a second before answering, "To commit suicide, if you do that your mother and I will love you for all eternity."

Clem's phone slipped from his hand as a lone tear fell from his face.

* * *

Author Note

I want to apologize. It has been a while since I updated. I have been busy. I entered two short story contests, which I just sent off the entries last Monday. I'm still working on my novel; it has to be in by the 30 of Dec. So I have spent like 80% of my time on that. I'm also going to be gone for a while. I'm taking my grandma to Texas. I live in Minnesota so it is a decent drive. I'm also going to visit my cousins down there. I was not going to update till I finished my novel, but I decided to forgo that because of Thanksgiving. This chapter is my Thanksgiving present to you! Happy Thanksgiving!

See ya, it may be a while but I will return. Unless I die during the trip : (


	20. Broken Hearts

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence, and mild language

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: I hope you remember LOL

Review Replies

To-Dragon Reverb. Yep, I have no idea where I get this stuff. I have not been abused, nor do I know anyone who has been. So hopefully it is not to unrealistic, I'm just guessing at how the emotions would go.

To-dEaYrEkSness. Thanks again. Yep, I honestly don't know where that came from. The people around me are starting to get 'worried about me', LOL. It is true my parents and one of my friends said that. LOL

To- phR33 2 l3!!1!!!. I would fell so bad if someone I respected and looked up to wanted me to commit suicide. I don't think I would do it, but it would hurt a ton.

To-AsuCaga01. Yes she is, I need someone to play match maker. But maybe she is a little too observant. Okay I'm shutting up now. I will not give spoilers.

* * *

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts_'

// Flashback//

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

Scene Change

* * *

_**Review of Chapter 19**_

_**The gang started sightseeing around Onogoro. They met two twins named Symphony and Melody. Lacus spied Athrun and Cagalli blushing when they accidently touched each other. Kira made Clem angry and he stormed away. Clem was given a bottle of strange blue pills by a mysterious woman. Clem got a call from his dad. His dad told him that he and his wife would love Clem if he did one thing for them. And that one thing was commit suicide. **_

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Twenty

Broken Hearts

Clem stood there as the sun set behind him. His lone tear sparkled in the light. His cell phone had slipped from his hand and was sitting face up on the tan sandstone floor outside the café. Clem's dad's voice could be heard clearly coming from the phone.

"You see, your mother and I found out that your current guardian Kira Yamato is rich. And if you were to commit suicide we could sue him, and get all his money. We would be rich and we would love you,"

Kira had spotted Clem talking on his cell phone, so he sat down at the table next to the one Clem was at. Outraged at what he heard coming from the phone; he grabbed the cell phone from the ground and brought it to his ear.

"How dare you say that to your own son! How dare you tell your son to commit suicide, so you and your wife can get rich!" Kira yelled into the phone.

"Well we gave birth to the ingrate we should at least get something back from him," Clem's father shouted.

"Children should bring you joy, you should not use them for yourself," Kira hissed in anger.

"Please Kira, you can't tell me that you have not used Clem for your own gain, because I know you have!" Clem's father shouted back.

"It is Mr. Yamato to you!" Kira hissed.

"Fine, but do you deny it?" Clem's father replied.

Kira didn't know what to say, because truthfully he did use Clem in the beginning. But after he got to know Clem he wanted to help him.

"I won't deny it," Kira replied. "But, I regret it and I stopped using him."

Clem went into shock when he heard Kira say 'I won't deny it.' He didn't hear Kira's last statement. '_I knew it,' _Clem laughed sarcastically.

"You can't tell me that you actually feel something for that demon!" Clem's dad loudly hissed at Kira.

'_A demon am I! Well you have seen nothing yet. If you want a demon, I will make your life a living hell!' _Clem laughed evilly.

"How can you say such harsh things about your son! Clem is not the demon you are!" Kira yelled before ending the call. Kira stuffed the phone into his pocket and knelt down in front of Clem, so he was eye level with Clem. He saw tears run down Clem's face and he thought that Clem was in pain.

"Clem it will be okay. There are people who care about you. Don't listen to your dad, he doesn't care about you. But we do, Lacus, Cagalli, Miriallia, Elek, and myself; we all care about you a lot Clem," Kira said soothingly.

Clem didn't hear a word Kira was saying to him, he was too deep in thought. Clem was crying but not because of sadness, for with each tear that fell his hatred grew. The tears were being caused by his bad memories. They were all resurfacing at the same time.

'_I hate them! I hate all of them! They are all worthless; all they do cause people pain! I hate them, and I going to kill them all! That's it, I will kill them. All the people that have caused me pain, I will kill them! They deserve it anyway! All of them I going to kill all of them all those worthless Naturals! I will kill them all just like I killed that bastard Knight! He deserved what was coming to him; he was just using me, pretending to be my friend. He did not care about me at all! Oh well, he got what was coming to him. He was the first to be punished. And using Elek by attaching that GPS chip to him so I could find out Naira's location was genius. I easily snuck into her hideout and snatched a slip of her hair and placed it on Knight's body after I stabbed him. I left no prints so that was the only piece of evidence making Naira the fall guy for the murder. He deserved to die for tricking me and hurting me. Anyone who hurts me shall receive judgment. And the next one to receive punishment is you Kira!' _

Clem whipped the tears that were on his face. "I'm fine Kira," Clem said in an emotionless tone.

"You sure?" Kira asked. Clem nodded his head slowly. "Okay, let's go and meet the others," Kira said as he got up and started to walk away.

'_I will be fine after you get what is coming to you Kira!' _Clem laughed evilly. He started to walk slowly behind Kira. _'What would make for the perfect punishment for Mr. Yamato? His crime is basically the same as Knight's, except worse. Maybe I should force him to watch as his son gets brutally murdered. Or I could take away his love, Lacus Clyne. No she has done nothing to me….. yet, but she hangs around and is love with Yamato so it wouldn't surprise me if so does the same thing.'_

They walked for awhile, Kira would try to strike up a conversation, but Clem would nod his head, shake his head or answer with one word. They arrived at a fancy restaurant everyone else was standing at the entrance way. Clem noticed that two new comers were standing with the group.

One was the young woman from the train named Mist. She was standing next to Nicol and they were talking up a storm about music. The other was another young woman about the age of eighteen. She was currently latched onto Athrun's arm. She had long blonde hair and bluish gray eyes. She was about a foot shorter than Athrun.

The way she was holding onto Athrun would think that he would vanish before her eyes in the next minute. Athrun just had an annoyed expression on his face, but he said nothing to get the young woman to let go.

Kira walked over to Lacus and took Elek from her. '_Come on Kira apologize,' _Kira told himself. "Lacus," Kira started, but Lacus cut him off.

"Not now Kira, just leave me alone," he said rather coldly before walking away.

"What is going on? Why is Lacus mad at Kira? And who is the blonde?" Clem asked Shinn, Stella and Cagalli interrupting their conversation.

"First it is not polite to interrupt. I'm surprised Kira didn't tell you that," Shinn said shaking his head.

"Clem, after you left Kira and Lacus got into an argument," Stella explained.

"An argument?" Shinn and Cagalli said.

"They got into a huge fight, and they were both yelling at each other!" Shinn explained.

"My stupid brother yelled first, which made Lacus upset and she started yelling as well. They both started yelling and the fight got worse and worse. And it ending with Lacus telling Kira that they were over and she slapped him," Cagalli explained more thoroughly.

"What were they fighting about?" Clem asked.

"Well, we don't know what the first topic was, but they went on about four different topics," Shinn replied. "One of them was you."

"Me?" Clem questioned confused.

"Yeah but you should really talk to Lacus or Kira about it," Stella answered. "After the fight Kira stormed off to find you. We ran into Mist and Nicol invited her to come with us. I think he likes her."

"The blonde is Chelsea, Athrun's fiancée," Shinn added.

"Athrun has a fiancée," Clem said shocked.

"That was our reaction as well," Stella laughed.

"Athrun forgot about her, and we just happened to run into her," Cagalli said annoyance filled her voice.

"You should have seen it Athrun were walking next to each other and talking. And out of nowhere the bitch shows up. She latched onto Athrun's arm and shouted at Cagalli. 'You better back off he is mine.' And Cagalli whispered to us 'I think the bitch is delusional.' I couldn't help cracking up it was so funny," Shinn laughed.

"What kind of guy forgets that his fiancée is going to be in Onogoro for two weeks shooting for a magazine?" Cagalli laughed.

"Athrun," Stella, Shinn, and Cagalli said at the say time, laughing after they had finished.

They walked into the restaurant. "How many?" asked a voice coming from behind the counter.

"Hello, down there!" Dearka shouted.

"How many?" the voice replied.

"Could we at least see you first?" Nicol asked.

"Sure sorry, I just to short," the voice replied. The person walked out from behind the counter. "You guys," Melody said laughing lightly.

"Hi Melody," Athrun greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"I'm helping out my dad. He owns here," Melody replied.

"So is Symphony is here too?" Miriallia asked.

"No, she is at home," Melody quickly answered.

"Why are you helping your dad?" Stella asked.

"We are short handed tonight," Melody replied.

"Then shouldn't your twin sister be here too?" Shinn asked.

"Okay, I give up you, caught us," Melody said throwing her hands up in the air. "Symphony and I are not really twins, just really good friends. We like to pretend to be twins when we meet people. It is a fun joke that normally freaks them out." Melody explained. "So table for fourteen?" Melody asked.

"Yes, we grew by two," Cagalli answered.

"Come this way," Melody said as she led them to a large table with fourteen chairs. Melody took there orders and returned minutes later with their food.

"Athrun I was starting to get worried," Chelsea whimpered.

"Why?" Athrun asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Because we hadn't spent any time together for a long time," she cried. "You were spending all your time with Kira and Shinn. I was starting to think something was going on between the three of you."

Athrun spit out his drink in shock, Shinn almost choked on the chicken he was eating, and Kira was trying to explain to Elek that what Chelsea meant was not important.

"See I was right the bitch is delusional," Cagalli laughed.

Everyone laughed expect Chelsea and Clem. _'Enjoy your laughter now Kira, for your judgment will come soon,' _Clem thought evilly.

* * *

Author Note

Hi it is me Laserworm. I just want to make something's clear, Knight did not hurt Clem. He really cared for Clem, even more than Kira does. Clem thinks that Kira is just playing with his emotions, and is trying to hurt him.

Hopefully things make sense, at least they should if you look at it and understand Clem's character.

And now the murderer back in chapter 11 finally has been revealed.

See ya next time.


	21. SLAPS WILL CAUSE CHEEK TO TURN RED!

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence, and mild language

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: I hope you remember LOL

Review Replies

To-dEaYrEkSness. Thanks again. I glad you like the story.

To-AsuCaga01. That makes two of us that sense trouble. Thanks, and since you were so polite I decided to update very soon.

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts_'

// Flashback//

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

_**Review of Chapter 20**_

_**Kira picked up Clem's cell phone and yelled at Clem's father. He tried soothing Clem, but Clem was too far gone and was already scheming against Kira. Kira and Lacus had a large fight after Clem left, and Lacus broke up with Kira. Mist and Athrun's fiancée joining the sightseeing group shortly after. The group all met up at Melody's father's restaurant. Melody admitted that Symphony and she were not twins. The group sat down for dinner, but Clem's only thoughts were on plotting against Kira. **_

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Twenty One

WARNING: SLAPS WILL CAUSE CHEEK TO TURN RED!

Kira kept glancing over at Lacus throughout the course of the dinner. He got up and went to the restroom. Athrun watched his best friend head to the restroom. "I will be right back," Athrun said before getting up and heading off after Kira.

Kira stood in front of the sink washing his face with the water. Athrun walked up next to him and said, "You should try talking to Lacus."

"She doesn't want to listen to me," Kira sighed.

"You got to keep trying, first apologize, then explain to Lacus that you didn't mean what you said. And show her that you didn't mean it and you care about her," Athrun advised.

"I can give it a try, it can't hurt," Kira whispered.

"So you will get back together with Lacus, and I will finally break things off permanently with Chelsea," Athrun told him.

"So you are finally going to do it," Kira laughed.

"Yes now that I'm eighteen my parents can't control me with this arranged marriage," Athrun replied.

"Good luck to you, knowing your dad it is not going to be easy getting him to agree," Kira told him.

"I have a back up plan if that doesn't work," Athrun explained.

"And that would be?" Kira asked.

"Tell them that I fell in love," Athrun replied simply. "Wanting their son to be happy will make them break things off with Chelsea's parents."

Kira and Athrun both left the bathroom and went back to their seats. Throughout the dinner Kira kept glancing over at Lacus.

'_Looks like Kira misses Lacus, interesting,'_ Clem thought as he watched Kira glance over at Lacus for the twentieth time.

'_This bitch better get off me soon, it is really annoying,' _Athrun sighed as he freed his arm from Chelsea's grasp again.

'_I feel mad seeing that blonde bimbo hold onto Athrun like that, why? That is funny Cagalli, you know why, it is because you hate people who latch onto their boyfriends like that…….. That has to be it, I hate clingy people,' _Cagalli hissed as she watched Chelsea and Athrun. She looked over at Lacus and Kira, _'Kira and Lacus both look pretty down. But I can see that Lacus is mad, which is strange for her. Kira what did you do?'_

After dinner had ended Athrun took Chelsea over to the side of the restaurant. "Chelsea I don't want to marry you. I never wanted to marry you, it was an arranged marriage. And it is not going through," Athrun firmly told her.

"Fine, if that is what you want Athrun," Chelsea whispered before walking away.

When dinner ended Kira grabbed Lacus by the arm and pulled her outside the restaurant. "We need to talk Lacus," he said to her.

"We talked plenty earlier today," Lacus replied.

"Lacus, I'm sorry," Kira apologized. He softly rubbed her hand with his. "I didn't mean what I said; I was just upset at what was going on with Clem."

Lacus pulled her hand away from Kira's, "No Kira you meant what you said, and we both know it."

"Lacus," Kira said softly as he embraced her and hugged her. "Can't we just forget it?" he asked.

"No Kira!" Lacus said firmly as she pulled away from Kira. She turned around so her back was facing him. "What you said really hurt Kira. You criticized me, and insulted me. But what hurt worse was the words you said."

"Lacus I'm sorry," Kira said sorrowfully as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Lacus yelled. Lacus turned around and slapped Kira as hard as she could. She briskly walked away afterward. _'I can't it hurts to much, I can't forgive you Kira. At least not yet, I still feel too much pain.' _

'_Ow! Lacus can really slap hard. My cheek really hurts; I think it is starting to turn red too,' _Kira thought as he saw the others come out of the restaurant.

"I take it things didn't go well," Athrun said to his best friend.

"Shut up Athrun," Kira hissed.

Cagalli, Stella, Mist, and Miriallia took Kira by both of his arms and walked a few feet away. "Alright Kira tell us what you said to Lacus and maybe we can help patch things up between you and her."

From where the others were standing they could not hear Kira, but they heard what the girls said afterward.

"I can't believe you!" Mist yelled. She slapped Kira as she walked by him.

"What a horrible thing to say to Lacus!" Miriallia yelled. Miriallia also slapped Kira when she walked by him.

"I never thought you could be such a jerk Kira!" Stella screamed as she slapped him as well.

"Wow, and to think we were going to help you. You, Kira messed up big time," Cagalli snorted as she walked past him. She stopped to slug in hard in the arm.

'_Great, now my face really hurts, and so does my arm. What did I say that was so bad!?' _Kira wondered.

The group walked back to the hotel in complete silence, _**not!**_ Dearka, Shinn, and Yzak couldn't stop laughing every time they looked at Kira. Kira who was very upset kept yelling curses at him. Stella kept covering Elek's ears so he wouldn't hear the words his father was using.

Finally Cagalli had enough, "Kira would you shut up! Your four year old son is standing only a foot in front of you and you are cursing as if you were drunk! You son is going to no every bad word before the end of the vacation at this rate!" Cagalli yelled.

"Shut the hell up Cagalli!" Kira yelled in annoyance.

"I caught it!" Stella said. "I figured Kira wasn't going to said something nice so I covered Elek's ears."

"Elek," Kira said bending down in front of his son. "Never use any of the words I just used."

"What words, I didn't hear anything," Elek said confused.

"Which is a good thing," Athrun said.

"Hey daddy," Elek said.

"What Elek?" Kira asked.

"What does bitch mean?" Elek asked. "Auntie Cagalli shouted it out during dinner."

"It means that Auntie is going to get in trouble, with daddy," Cagalli sighed.

"So, I should say it when I'm in trouble?" Elek asked.

"No!" Kira quickly shouted, "Auntie never should have said it, it is a bad word," Kira explained.

"Why?" Elek asked.

"Because it is a mean word," Kira explained.

"What are bad words?" Elek asked.

"The words your daddy has been using while we have been walking," Shinn laughed.

"Daddy has been using bad words," Elek cried.

"Yes, which means," Shinn started but Elek cut him off.

"Daddy said bad words and Auntie is going to be punished for saying bad words. So daddy should be punished too."

"That's right," Shinn said nodding his head.

"You don't have to agree," Kira scowled at Shinn.

"And you used so many more than me," Cagalli added.

"Let's see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15," Nicol counted.

"Twenty one," Clem said, "Kira said twenty one."

"You didn't have to keep track," Kira scowled.

"And don't forget Kira hurt Lacus," Stella added.

"Daddy, hurt Miss Lacus," Elek said surprised.

"Yep," Miriallia replied.

"Wait a minute you are giving Elek the wrong idea," Kira said sounding frustrated.

"I have the excellent punishment," Cagalli smirked, "Kira pays for everything we do on the rest of the vacation."

"That will cost a fortune," Kira complained.

"Take your punishment like a man," Cagalli laughed.

They made it back to the hotel. Shinn was about to walk in when Stella pulled him to the side.

"Shinn, I have an idea," Stella told him.

"And what is this idea?" Shinn asked.

"We are going to get Kira, and Lacus back together," Stella replied.

Shinn frowned, "How?"

"We are going to set them up on a movie-date," Stella answered.

Shinn's frown stayed, "I will repeat how?"

"We will get them to think that we want them to go to the movie with us, but we will leave when the movie starts, and trap them there," Stella explained.

"But they will just leave, when they discover that we left," Shinn replied.

"That is where we get Clem to help us," Stella told him.

"What?" Shinn asked confused.

"We will get Clem to rig the seats at the movie theater so they will be stuck there," Stella explained.

"But won't the manager or other people watching to movie be mad?" Shinn asked.

"We will buy all the tickets for all the theaters that day. And we will explain the plan, he will agree after all he still gets all the money," Stella explained.

"So that was why you told me," Shinn frowned. "That will cost me most of my money."

"It is for our friends Kira and Lacus. They were happy with each other, and they both need a little push so they will get back together," Stella told him.

"So what movie are we forcing them to watch?" Shinn asked.

"The most romantic movie we can find," Stella replied.

"Why?" Shinn asked.

"Because it will make them get back together seeing all the romance," Stella explained. "Wouldn't you take the girl you liked to a romantic movie?" Stella asked.

"Thanks for the advice when I find a girl I like I will," Shinn replied casually.

'_I was right, Shinn doesn't like me the way I like him,' _Stella cried. "And when I find I guy I like I will ask him to take me to one." She said weakly.

'_I was right, Stella doesn't like me the way I like her. I guess I should try and move on, and let her be happy,' _Shinn scowled.

'_I will try to move on, I don't want to make Shinn upset. If I can't have him, at least I want him to be happy,' _Stella cried. "Let's head over to the movie theater," Stella said trying to cheer up.

"Yeah," Shinn said almost silently.

"Hey Shinn, lets throw Cagalli and Athrun into the mix," Stella said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they make a cute couple," Stella replied. _'Like Kira and Lacus, and you and me.' _

* * *

/Flashback/

Six year old Clem was thrown hard against the wall. He let out a cry from pain. His tormenter was a man about the age of 22. He has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. His stare was cold and cruel.

"Get up Clem," he snorted in disgust.

"Please stop it hurts," Clem cried.

"It is your fault that she is dead, she died because of you. You are the reason my mother, and grandmother died." The man spat as he picked up Clem again. "You are a monster and a murderer!"

He slammed Clem against the wall of the garage they were in. He let go and Clem fell down to the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sharp pocket knife. He grabbed Clem's left arm and held the knife against Clem's shirt sleeve.

"Please, Kaiser stop!" Clem cried out with fear. Clem struggled to break free from Kaiser's grasp but the man was a lot stronger than Clem was.

Kaiser cut Clem's sleeve open and began to slowly cut his arm with the knife. The door to the garage suddenly was torn off the war and four police officers rushed into the garage. They pointed their guns at Kaiser and shouted, "Drop the boy!"

Kaiser did as he was told and dropped Clem. The officers handcuffed him and led him to the police car.

"He is a monster, he is the reason my mother and grandmother died. He killed them!" Kaiser shouted.

"Clearly he is mental," one of the officers said.

"Just you wait, you will get what you deserve for killing them," Kaiser hissed to Clem before the car drove off.

/end flashback/

Clem shook off the bad memory and continued reading the book in his hands.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe that he agreed," Shinn said as he walked out of the theater with Stella.

"Never mind that, we will take Kira and Lacus to see The Power of Love. And Cagalli and Athrun will see My Love I Dream of You." Stella said as she looked at the movies playing.

"Sounds good," Shinn replied. "Now how do we get them to come?" Shinn asked.

"Simple you tell Kira that you are taking him to a movie to cheer him up. I will tell the same thing to Lacus. We will give them their tickets and make sure they are next to each other. We will do almost the same for Cagalli and Athrun. And it will work out for Athrun's and Cagalli's movie starts half an hour later than Kira's and Lacus's. And Kira's and Lacus's movie ends twenty minutes before Athrun's and Cagalli's does," Stella explained.

* * *

The walls were all white along the long hallway. Along the hallway were white doors, each led into a small white room. In the rooms everything was white, the beds, walls, and floors. Everything was white expect he young man sitting on the bed. He has long messy dark brown hair. His blue eyes were cold and lifeless.

"Kaiser you have a visitor," the crabby nurse shouted before walking away.

The door to the small room opened and a young woman in her mid twenties walked in. The young woman was wearing a buttoned up black jacket and a black skirt. She had on black sunglasses which covered her amber eyes. Her hair was long a black and it had highlights of red in it. But her hair was partly hidden under the black hat on her head.

"Hex," Kaiser's voice greeted but it held no life.

"Kaiser I think it is time to go out a play," Hex said evilly with a wicked smile on her face. "The game is revenge."

At those words Kaiser's eyes filled with life and an evil smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Author Note

Will Stella and Shinn's plan work? Will Kira and Lacus get back together? Will Cagalli and Athrun get together? Will Shinn and Stella realize that they both like each other? Will Athrun's Parents let him get out of the engagement? Will Miriallia expect her feelings for Dearka that she used to have? Will I ever shut up with these questions?

Ok enough of that, but I do have one last question that I forgot to ask last time. And I would like every person who reviews to answer it. Here it is:

Were you shocked that Clem was the one who killed Knight?

That's all, see ya


	22. Dates

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence, and mild language

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: I hope you remember LOL

Review Replies

To-Usako Hoshino. You will have to wait and find out if one of those two things you mentioned happen. LOL

To- Dragon Reverb. Yeah I guess he is after all he wants to kill all naturals. But if you are referring to when he was six, he didn't exactly kill Kaiser's mother, and grandmother. Kaiser's grandmother is mentioned towards the end of the chapter seven.

To-AsuCaga01. I had to make someone the new matchmaker now that Lacus is depressed. So cute? Does not mean I'm doing a good job? Kaiser psycho? Kind of, but not 100%, you will have to wait, in the end everything will make sense, even the points the mention in the past.

To-aquacchi. I love your avatar pic, it is so cute. You will have to read and see if the plan works. It shows how much Shinn and Stella care about each other, to let them other go and be happy. Thanks, and I try to update soon………….for this story. It is the only one I currently working on. I want to get it done.

* * *

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts_'

// Flashback//

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

_**Review of Chapter 21**_

_**Athrun broke up with his fiancée. Kira tried to get Lacus back, but failed. Stella and Shinn came up with a plan to get Kira and Lacus back together. They also threw Athrun and Cagalli into the mix. Shinn and Stella both think that the other doesn't like them. Clem remembered a memory of when he was six. Hex visited Kaiser in the mental institute. **_

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Twenty Two

Dates

The group woke up early the next morning. The plan was to go to the art museum in Onogoro. But Stella, and Shinn had other plans to attend to they said. They apologized and said 'we will not be joining the group at the museum'.

Before the group set out Stella, and Shinn pulled Clem to the side, "We need your help with something," they both said.

"If you expect me to help you have to tell me what you are going," Clem replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"We want to get Kira and Lacus back together, and Cagalli and Athrun together as a bonus," Stella explained.

Clem frowned and closed his eyes and thought about it. His face turned to a scowl, before he opened his eyes and replied, "Okay, I will help. What is your plan?"

"We are going to trap them in a romantic movie together," Stella explained.

"And I help how?" Clem asked.

"We need you to rig the seats in the theater to trap them," Shinn explained, "Can you do it?"

Clem closed his eyes and thought about it, "I think I can come up with something," He replied with a smirk. "But, I'm going to need quite a few things."

"We have the whole day," Shinn explained.

"Can you get it done by six?" Stella asked slightly concerned.

"I should be able to manage," Clem answered.

"Clem are you coming to the museum?" Kira yelled from a few feet away.

"No," Clem replied, but Kira couldn't hear him so he shook his head.

"Okay," Kira replied before following the others over to the bus station.

"First stop is the hardware store," Clem explained.

After over two hours of shopping and going to seven stores Clem finally told them that he had everything he needed. Shinn paid and carried most of the items. Shinn and Stella noticed Clem carrying a brown plastic bag.

'_When did he buy that?' _Both Stella and Shinn questioned.

"What is in that bag Clem?" Shinn asked.

"Stuff," Clem replied curtly. Shinn walked next to Clem and tried to peek at what was inside the bag, but Clem hastily switched which hand was carrying the bag preventing Shinn from seeing the contents.

They arrived at the theater and set the bags down in the theater that Kira and Lacus would be in. Clem then rudely shooed both Stella and Shinn out while he worked.

* * *

The gang arrived at the art museum after the twenty minute bus ride. The group made they way inside and forced Kira to play for the tickets. Cagalli laughed as Kira exploded after hearing the total price.

"You can not be serious! 260 dollars, just too look at paintings!" Kira roared.

"Sir if you continue to yell I will ask the guards to kick you out," the old man behind the counter told Kira.

Kira gave his credit card to man while muttering 'Stupid rip-off,"

"Enjoy the museum," the man said as he handed the tickets and Kira's credit card to him.

"For that much, we better," Kira muttered as he walked back to the others.

"How much was it?" Cagalli asked between laughter.

"You do not want to know," Kira said through gritted teeth. "Let's just look at the stupid paintings."

"Does daddy not like paintings?" Elek asked Athrun.

"He probably doesn't like them anymore," Athrun replied while laughing a bit.

* * *

Stella and Shinn were shooed out of the theater but they stayed in the lobby.

"Awh, they are closed," cried Melody as she peeked into the glass doors.

"Wait I see someone," Symphony said as she noticed Shinn and Stella. "Isn't that Shinn and Stella?"

"I think so, let's try to get their attention," Melody said before she started knocking on the glass.

Shinn and Stella heard the tapping on the glass and walked toward the front door. "Hey it is the fake twins," Shinn said slightly annoyed. '_Stella and I were having a good conversation. I can't help it, I like her, but I can't have her…….....she doesn't like me, like that.' _

"What are you two doing in the theater?" both girls asked at the same time.

"You see Kira and Lacus got in a fight and broke up, so we are trying to get them back together," Stella explained.

"Neat," Melody said.

"Can we help?" Symphony asked. "We are pretty good matchmakers. We hook up this waiter in Melody's dad's restaurant with this girl that would always come in every week."

"Sure you can help," Stella explained, happy with the extra help.

"Okay can you explain the situation?" Melody asked.

Shinn and Stella took turns explaining what has happened between when they first went out tell what happened last night.

"Okay, Kira should start by giving Lacus a bouquet of red roses." Symphony said. "That is what my dad always gives to my mom when he makes her mad."

"And that happens almost three times a week." Melody explained. "You should see their house, roses are everywhere."

"Chocolate wouldn't hurt either, so he should give her a box along with the roses," Symphony added.

"I don't know if those will work," Stella said sadly.

"Why?" the other three asked.

"Well Kira said some pretty nasty stuff to Lacus, and I only know part of it. One thing he said was, 'Lacus if you can't understand stuff like this you are unfit person to raise children.' And, 'You know nothing, so back off of things you understand nothing about!' And some other stuff that I'm not going to say to nine year olds," Stella explained.

"Maybe I should talk to Kira," Shinn said softly.

"Us girls already gave him a good slapping for saying those things," Stella explained.

"Maybe buying Lacus an expensive necklace with her favorite item carved with a gem of her favorite color," Melody suggested.

"That is a good idea, but hopefully this movie plan will work," Stella replied with a slight frown.

"It might work, as long as the movie makes them remember that they care about each other," Symphony said.

"And don't get into a fight," Melody added. "How are you going to get them to watch the movie together, and actually stay there?"

"We are going to force them," Shinn explained.

Both Melody and Symphony frowned, "Good luck, I hope your plan works. And you are going to need that luck, nobody likes being forced to watch something," Symphony said as both girls walked away.

* * *

"What is that supposed to be daddy?" Elek asked as he pointed to a painted with red splotches everywhere.

"A waste of money," Kira replied.

"And that one?" Elek asked as he pointed to a painting with blue and black stripes.

"More wastes of money," Kira replied.

Elek walked over to where Cagalli was looked at a painting of a figure screaming. "Auntie all these paintings are the same thing," Elek whined. "All ten I have asked daddy what they were and he said they were wastes of money. How can one thing look like ten?"

"They are abstract paintings. They look like many different things to many different people." Cagalli explained.

Elek nodded and walked over to Lacus. She was looking at a painting that was mostly black but it had a small blue dot in the middle.

"Miss Lacus, what is that?" Elek asked.

"Heartbreak, depression, anguish, pain, suffering," Lacus replied with no emotion and without taking a glance at Elek.

"I don't see it," Elek replied confused. "All I see is black and a blue dot." Elek walked away, he was bored. That is until he spotted a familiar person. "Miss Mist!" Elek shouted. Many people standing nearby turned to Elek and shushed him.

"Hello, Mist," Nicol greeted.

"Hello Nicol," Mist warmly greeted.

* * *

Clem had almost finished installing his device. It was set up so when you pressed a button on the remote control a seatbelt would come around from the back of the chair and latch in place in the lock.

"Now to set the finishing touch," Clem whispered as he reached into the bag he bought. He worked for twenty more minutes before it was finished. Clem duck taped the device he made to the bottom of Kira's chair and wired it with the belt and lock.

"Now when Kira tries to get free he will receive a mild shock," Clem whispered. _'No, you should make it so the shock electrocutes him.' _Clem shook his head back and forth. "Where did that thought come from?"

Clem packed up his supplies and exited the theater, and headed to the one Cagalli and Athrun would be in. Clem rigged up his seatbelt device on both Cagalli's and Athrun. He only put the shock device on Kira's.

Clem was putting the finishing touches on Cagalli's, when a splitting pain in his head made him stop. _'My head! It feels like it is splitting in two!' _Clem stopped working and kneeled down from the pain, clutching his head tightly in the process. Clem let out a loud cry as the pain in his head grew worse.

Clem shoved his hands in his pocket, and pulled out the container of blue pills he was given. '_These made my head stop hurting before.' _Clem thought as he opened the cap and swallowed 2 pills.

Clem sat down and rested his back against one of the chairs. He began concentrating deeply on something to dull the pain.

'_Don't think about the physical pain you are in. Think about the pain people have caused you. Think about the pain and hurt you have been through' _A voice told him.

'_Where are these thoughts coming from?' _Clem wondered just before he blacked out from the pain.

* * *

"Mr. Dearka what is that?" Elek asked as he pointed to a painting of a naked woman a cloth was around her waist covering her lower half.

"A work of art," Dearka said as he starred deeply at the painting.

"It is something you shouldn't be seeing Elek," Miriallia told him as she covered Elek's eyes and led him away from the painting.

"Look at this painting Nicol," Mist said excitedly as she pulled Nicol toward a different painting.

"Um, Mist I was a wondering," Nicol stuttered.

"Yes?" Mist asked.

"Would you go out with me?" Nicol asked.

"Sure I will; what day and time?" Mist asked.

"Does tonight work?" Nicol questioned.

"Yeah I'm free, how about you pick me up at six-o-clock?" Mist suggested.

"That is fine," Nicol told her.

"Ok," Mist said as she pulled out a small notebook. She scribbled down the hotel she was staying at and what room number. She gave it to Nicol, "See ya tonight," she said as she walked away.

"Little Nicol's got a date," Dearka chorused, "He is growing up."

"Just make sure you don't get any advice from Kira," Yzak warned.

* * *

Clem slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the theater before glancing down at his watch. _'I've been out for 30 minutes.' _Clem slowly got up and headed toward the door to the theater.

Clem opened the door to the theater and walked out into the lobby. He headed toward the entrance before he was stopped by Shinn and Stella.

"Did you finish Clem?" Shinn asked.

"Yes," Clem replied curtly before walking out of the front door of the theater.

"Is it me, or does Clem sound more cold and harsh?" Shinn asked Stella.

"I thought so too," Stella replied shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Clem slowly staggered down the city sidewalk. "Watch where you are going kid!" a person shouted after bumping into Clem.

'_Worthless Natural!' _Clem snorted before walking away. '_You are lucky I don't have my gun with me.'_

* * *

Nicol walked up to the hotel number written on the piece of paper he had. He knocked on the door twice before it opened.

Mist was wearing a slim light green dress that went to her ankles. The dress had bright sparkly gem around the collar and hem of the dress. Nicol wore a tuxedo and black pants, with a red rose was pinned to his tux.

"You look amazing," Nicol stuttered with wide eyes.

"Thanks," Mist giggled while blushing a bright pink. "You look handsome too."

Now it was Nicol's turn to turn pink, "Let's go," he said as he took her hand.

* * *

Melody and Symphony were standing in the alleyway next to the theater. "Kira and Lacus should be showing up about now," Symphony said as she checked her watch.

"There is Lacus," Melody said while pointing to the young woman coming there way.

"Uh-oh, there is Kira," Symphony said while pointing to the young man coming from the other way.

"We have to stall Lacus," Melody told Symphony. They stepped out of the alleyway and walked up to Lacus. "Hi Lacus,"

"Hello, Symphony, Melody," Lacus greeted.

"Where are you going?" Symphony asked.

"To the theater to meet a friend of mine," Lacus replied.

"We heard you went to the art museum. What did you think of it?" Symphony asked.

"It was okay, but I was not really in the mood," Lacus replied.

"What did you think of my dad's restaurant?" Melody quickly asked.

"The food was really good," Lacus answered. "I really must get going; Stella will wonder where I am."

"I hope that was enough," Melody said as they watch Lacus walk away.

"I think it was," Symphony told her. "Now that we finished that want to come to my house for dinner?"

"Sure, but I have to leave by 9:00 so I get to my dad's restaurant by 9:45," Melody replied.

* * *

Shinn and Kira had just sat down when Shinn heard the door to the theater open. "Hey Kira, I dropped something could you help me look for it?" Shinn asked in a whisper.

"Sure," Kira replied confused but he bent down to look for something on the ground.

During that time Stella and Lacus were heading down the aisle. Lacus could not tell that it was Kira she sat down next to, due to the darkness of the room and he had his head down.

"I can't find anything are you sure you dropping something Shinn?" Kira asked with a frown as sat up and looked at Shinn. He turned around and both Kira and Lacus realized who they were sitting next to.

"Shinn!" Kira shouted at the same time Lacus shouted, "Stella!"

"This is for your own good," Shinn said as both he and Stella got up from their seats. Shinn quickly pressed the button on the remote before Kira also got up.

"Hey what is this?" Kira asked confused.

"Let us out?" Lacus asked.

"No!" both Stella and Shinn replied.

"If you won't let us out I will just get out myself," Kira replied as he reached for the lock. But when he touched it he got a painful shock that made he let go. "I just know Clem set this up," Kira muttered.

"We will see you both after the movie ends, enjoy," Stella said as both her and Shinn left the theater.

The screen flickered and the movie began playing. The title of the movie flashed on the screen. Lacus looked at the movie with excitement and interest. Kira almost looked like he was going to murder someone.

'_This is going to be great,'_ Lacus thought as she saw the title of the movie.

'_This is going to be a nightmare,' _Kira thought when he saw the movie's title. _'I will get Shinn, Stella, and Clem for this.'_

* * *

Nicol and Mist were sitting in a fancy restaurant eating, and talking to each other while eating their dinner.

"We don't have much time before it starts," Nicol told Mist.

"It?" Mist questioned.

"The orchestra we are going to," Nicol replied.

Mist let out a squeal of excitement, "This will be the best date I have been on; I just know it."

* * *

Stella and Shinn did the same thing they did the Kira and Lacus to Cagalli and Athrun. "We will see you guys when the movie is over," Shinn told them as they left the theater.

'_Clem is dead after this is over,'_ _Cagalli hissed._

'_Why did Shinn and Stella set this up?' _Athrun wondered.

The movie started up, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Cagalli screamed at the top of her lungs.

Athrun looked confused the only thing on the screen was the title of the movie. "They set us up to watch a romantic movie!" Cagalli screamed. "There is no way in hell I watching this!" Cagalli reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Cagalli cut through the seatbelt and got up from her seat.

"Don't leave me here," Athrun begged.

"Fine," Cagalli muttered before cutting Athrun free.

"Want to go see an action movie instead of this?" Athrun asked.

"Now that sounds like something I would like," Cagalli replied, and they both left the theater.

* * *

"How do you think it is going?" Shinn asked as he glanced at the door to the theater Kira and Lacus were in.

"Hopefully better than it went with Athrun and Cagalli," Stella replied.

"They might not be watching the romantic movie, but they are watching an action flick together right now," Shinn reminded.

"The movie is going to end in a minute or two," Stella said as she glanced at the clock.

* * *

Inside the theater Lacus was crying as the credits came up, while Kira was resting one of his arms on the arm rest with his head resting on his head. His face expressed pure boredom.

"That was such a great movie," Lacus cried as she wiped the tears from her face.

"That movie was so sappy," Kira groaned.

"It was not! It was very romantic," Lacus scolded.

"About as romantic as a pimple," Kira replied.

"You Kira wouldn't know romantic if it was right in front of you!" Lacus snapped.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?!" Kira yelled back.

"Well, I don't need to say it, it is already pretty clear!" Lacus yelled.

"Yes of course you would know, Miss perfect!" Kira yelled, "Because you know everything!"

"Are you saying I'm stuck-up?!" Lacus yelled.

"As high as the sky!" Kira snapped.

Lacus lift her hand and smacked Kira across the face. "I liked it better when you were dead!"

"Being with you or dead, I would defiantly pick being dead!" Kira replied coldly.

"I hate you Mr. Yamato!" Lacus yelled.

"I hate you too Miss Clyne," Kira said venomously.

Both Kira and Lacus were so busy fighting that they didn't notice that the belts had come off when the credits opened. They finally noticed and they both stormed off each leaving from a different door.

* * *

"Well that backfired," Shinn sighed after both him and Stella saw Lacus and Kira storm out of the theater.

"Shinn look," Stella said as she pointed to the theater Cagalli and Athrun were getting out of.

Cagalli and Athrun were walking out at the same time laughing. "Remember that one part," Cagalli laughed.

"Yeah, that part was awesome, remember that part in the car?" Athrun asked.

"That part was hilarious," Cagalli laughed. "Wow, I actually had a great time."

"Me too, I had a really great time," Athrun told her.

'_That was really fun. I had a great time with Athrun, he is fun to hang out with,' _Cagalli thought.

"You are a fun friend to hang out with," Athrun told her.

'_Why did my chest hurt when he said 'friend.' _Cagalli wondered. '_It must have been something I ate.'_

* * *

Mist and Nicol were walking through the park after they went to the orchestra. They laughed at a funny comment shared between them. They said down on a bench as just looked up at the stars while talking.

"Nicol, I was right this has been the best date I have been on," Mist told him. "And I know why; it is because I'm with such a great guy."

"Mist; do you mind if I kiss you?" Nicol asked.

"No, I don't mind," Mist answered.

Nicol lent in and they kissed. And light, soft, sweet kiss, but still very passionate. Both parties felt sparks at they kissed. After a minute Nicol pulled away and starred at Mist.

"That was the best kiss I have ever had," Mist told him.

"Same here," Nicol replied.

"This has been my favorite night of my life," Mist told him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mine too," Nicol whispered

* * *

Clem slowly opened the door to the hotel room. He knew Kira would probably be upset, after getting into another fight with Lacus. So he wanted to be away from his as much as possible. But he also knew that Kira would be upset if he came back after 8:00. It was 9:00 so Clem was quietly sneaking into the room.

As soon as he shut the door and turned around he saw Kira standing there starring at him. He glanced around the room and saw that neither Elek nor Athrun were there. Kira's eyes were cold and dark.

"Where were you?" Kira coldly asked.

"Out," Clem replied as he walked past Kira.

But Kira didn't like that answer. He grabbed Clem by the arm and pulled him forcefully back. "Where were you being out so late?" Clem stayed silent and glared at Kira. "Answer me!" Kira hissed as his applied pressure to Kira's arm. Clem winced at the pain in his arm, but didn't answer. Kira growled and squeezed harder on Clem's arm.

Clem let out a cry, and all the memories of when he was abused flew through his mind. He starred back at Kira his eyes filled with only one thing, pure hatred. Clem struggled and broke away from Kira. He dashed to his suitcase and quickly burst out the door with it.

* * *

Clem ran and ran until finally he entered a dark alleyway. He leaned against the side of the alley to catch his breath.

"Well, what do we have here," a man in his mid thirties said as he spotted Clem. Two other men stood behind the man. "Hand over all your belongings kid, and maybe we won't hurt you." The man threatened.

Clem let out a laugh, but one that contained no trance of humor. "You picked the wrong person to mess with Natural!"

Before the man could make a move Clem pulled out his gun from his jacket and shot him in the chest. "Boss!" the other two men yelled. "You will pay for that kid!"

"Scum like you doesn't deserve to live!" Clem said darkly before he quickly shot both of the men. Clem watched both men fall. He walked up to the leader who was still alive but barely. "And this is what I going to do to you Kira, for I hate you. I hate you more than anyone else!" Clem laughed darkly as he shot the leader in the head. The blood splattered everywhere, on Clem's pants, shoes, and jacket.

Just as Clem was about to walk away he heard the sound of a trashcan rustle. Clem walked over to the trash can and looked behind it.

* * *

Melody was taking out the trash when she heard Clem's voice. She walked toward it and hid behind the can when she heard the first gunshot. She heard Clem's voice and two more shots. She heard Clem mutter about Kira and she peeked over the trashcan and saw Clem shoot the leader in the head. In shock she bumped against the trashcan she was sitting behind.

'_He killed those three men,'_ Melody was shaking with shock and fear as she heard Clem walk over to the trashcan. She looked up at him, his eyes were cold, dark, and merciless.

"Spying," Clem muttered. "Didn't you parents ever teach you that curiosity killed the melody." Clem said darkly as he pointed the gun at Melody.

* * *

Author Note!

Yeah one more chapter done. I'm getting closer to the ending. Two couples got closer, while poor Lacus and Kira got farther apart. D :

Will Kira and Lacus get back together now? You will have to wait and find out. Along with many other things.

I have another question. Should I include a flashback showing all of Kira's and Lacus's first fight?

I so happy this chapter is over 5,000 words. And the whole story right now is nover 65,000 words. It is now longer than the novel I wrote but not by much.

See ya and Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays for the other ones!


	23. Things can not be Undone

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence, and mild language

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: I hope you remember LOL

Review Replies

To-aquacchi. Thanks for the compliment.

To-AsuCaga01. Yeah, you can tell I don't mind killing characters. I killed a nine year old girl for goodness sake! The title of my novel is Tainted Grove. It is about a human girl named Monica, who is on the dying distant planet called Slyla. The residents on the planet believe that the humans are the cause of the poisoned atmosphere of the planet. The entire human race had supposedly left the planet over ten years ago. Along her perilous journey around the planet Monica discovers the dark secret behind what really happened. That was my plot summary I made.

To-Shannon. Thanks I glad you like my story.

* * *

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts_'

// Flashback//

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

_**Review of Chapter 22**_

_**Everyone except Clem, Shinn, and Stella went to the art museum. Shinn, Stella and Clem set their plan into motion. Nicol went on a date with Mist. Kira and Lacus got into a fight at the end of the movie. Cagalli and Athrun got closer. Kira, being on edge due to his fight with Lacus, abused Clem. Clem grabbed his suitcase and dashed out of the hotel. He ran into an alleyway where he was approached by a gang. He killed the three men, but he didn't know that Melody had seen the whole thing while taking out the trash. Clem heard a rustle of the trashcan and found Melody. **_

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Twenty Three

Things can not be Undone

Kira paced around the room. Back and forth, back and forth, and Athrun was starting to get annoyed. It was only him and Kira because Kira had asked the other guys to let Elek sleep in their room.

"Kira stop pacing, I'm sure Clem is fine," Athrun told him.

"How could I have done that? I hurt him, I'm just as bad as the rest of Clem's guardians," Kira replied angrily.

"No you are not!" Athrun shouted firmly. "Clem's other guardians hurt him on purpose, and for their own amusement. You didn't want to hurt him, and you didn't mean to hurt him."

"But still because of me, Clem is gone," Kira replied slumping down on his bed. "I hope he made it through the night," Kira said sadly as he glanced at the digital clock that read 7:30 AM.

"Clem is tough and he is smart so I'm sure he is fine," Athrun answered. "But you should get to sleep Kira. I know you didn't sleep last night."

"But, I have to go and look for Clem and apologize," Kira protested.

"We will do that, you just sleep," Athrun replied before leaving the room.

Kira crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid. '_Clem, I hope you alright. I would be so mad at myself if anything happened to you._ _That is two people I have hurt._

/Flashback/

14 year old Kira slowly walked around the outside of the cabin. He was steamed; his parents had just called and told him that he had actually had a twin sister.

'_How could they keep something like that a secret!?' _Kira muttered angrily. To say that Kira was furious would be an understatement. '_All this time I had a twin sister named Cagalli. And my supposed parents kept that a secret!' _

Kira bent down and picked up a small rock and chucked it as hard as he could into the trees nearby. '_And they had to tell me now, while I'm miles away at a camp for little kids.' _

'_Damn it! I'm so pissed off!_' Kira angrily kicked a rock that was on the ground. He noticed a half shattered glass bottle resting on the ground. Kira picked it up, turned around, and threw it as hard as he could.

"Hey Mr. Kira," the little 6 year old girl named Penny cheered excitedly as she came out from in front of the cabin. She let out a horrific scream as the sharp glass bottle hit her directly in the forehead. Blood ran down from all sides of her forehead.

Kira quickly ran over to Penny and picked her up. "Penny!" Kira cried as he hugged her. '_I also hurt you too, I'm sorry. You trusted me, and I hurt you.'_

18 year old Knight rushed over when he head Penny's scream. "What happened?" Knight asked seriously.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to. . . I didn't know she was there," Kira cried as blood ran down his hands creating a pool on the ground.

Knight bent down and took Penny from Kira. "I will take Penny to the medic cabin. Try to get some rest Kira." Knight told him before he ran off with Penny in his arms.

Kira slowly staggered back to his cabin. He went to his bed ignoring the kid's in his cabin's questions. '_Penny opened up to me and trusted me. She told me about how her parent's abuse her. She trusted me, and I. . . . . . . I hurt her!' _

It took a while, but Kira eventually went to sleep. When he awoke he headed straight to the medic cabin. He stopped walking when he saw two of the other councilors standing in front of the door. One of them was Knight. The other was an eighteen year old girl named Kelly. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know," Knight replied sadly, "Kira will be devastated."

"It was an accident," Kelly added.

"But Kira feels responsible and hates himself for it," Knight replied.

"I know but he didn't mean to kill Penny, it was a freak accident. One that could have happened to anyone," Kelly cried.

"I will tell Kira that I tripped when carrying Penny to the medic cabin. And because of the injury that she got when she fell, she died. That way some of the blame will be lifted off his shoulders," Knight explained.

'_I killed her. . . . . I killed Penny. . . . I murdered her!' _

/ End Flashback /

'_My memory of that camp is extremely hazy, but I remember Penny, and what I did too her. I have hurt two people who have been hurt before. They both trusted me, and I betrayed both of their trust. First I hurt Penny and now Clem; I also hurt Lacus as well.'_

/ Flashback /

Clem had just ran off and Kira was about to chase after him when Lacus stopped him by putting her arm on his shoulder.

"Kira, let Clem go and cool off," Lacus suggested softly.

"What would you know about something like this?!" Kira snapped. "Clem is very stubborn, and needs people to set him straight!"

"He is not the only one," Lacus silently whispered. "Clem needs time to think things through, and he can't do that if you keep pressing him," Lacus replied.

"Lacus; if I don't keep pressuring him he won't change, he will just get worse!" Kira snapped. "Lacus if you can't understand stuff like this you are unfit person to raise children!"

"Kira! Clem doesn't need a mother hen, or a father, he needs a friend. And you are not treating him like one," Lacus replied getting a little angry.

"You think you are so perfect; little miss prefect, who knows everything, and is right all the time. Lacus you know nothing about this, so back off of things you understand nothing about!"

"All you are doing is hurt Clem and making him colder!" Lacus yelled back.

"Shut up Lacus! You don't understand Clem at all! You are not miss perfect that knows everything!"

"At least I'm not a hellish bastard like you!"

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"You know, I saw you getting friendly with that nurse, Flay!"

"I was being polite and friendly!"

"Yeah right, and in a few more minutes you were going to get friendly with the inside of her mouth!"

"Are you assuming that I would cheat on you Lacus!"

"How can I fully trust you Kira, I saw you kiss that Bella woman!"

"We have been over that before, she came onto me!"

"But you didn't push her away!"

"I was only 16 we had only been dating for a mouth. I made a mistake I know that, but it is not like a wanted to kiss her!"

"So I suppose your lips just were being polite by kissing back!" Lacus yelled with tears starting to roll down her face.

"I know. . . I know, but when I saw you I threw her off. And I wouldn't have done it in the first place if it was my choice."

"You probably would have done it where I wasn't around!"

"I had no interest in Bella!"

"So you admit that you kissed her and liked her!"

"No. . .that was not what I meant. I never had any romantic interest in Bella."

"So it was just lust!"

"NO! I had no attraction towards Bella!"

"And you don't have any for that Flay girl!"

"No! . . . . yes I mean yes!"

"I knew it!"

"I meant yes, I do not have any feelings for Flay."

"The first statement is always the truth."

"You got me confused, you used a trick question!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! And what about you and David?!"

"What about David?"

"You are spending a lot of time with him."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"How do I know nothing is happening between you and David!?"

"I spend a lot of time with Shinn, Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak, how do you know that nothing is going on between them and me!?"

"Because they are friends!"

"So what about that Flay!?"

"She is a nurse nice and pure. Not like a crooked slime like David. I mean he is a accountant, that clearly tells you he is not a nice guy!"

"So you are going to prevent me from seeing my accountant?"

"Yes, I'm doing this for your own good. He might rape you!"

"No one is going to rape me!"

"So you are saying you would willingly do it with him!?"

"No! I don't want to have sex with David!"

"And I don't want to have sex with Flay!"

"But that is different!"

"How!?"

"You were going to kiss her; I never have had any good thoughts about David. I always frown when I go in and when I come out. And I getting the saddest expression when I see my balance, the people in the office say."

"Well, if you didn't spend so much, then your balance wouldn't be bad!"

"Are you saying I'm a shopaholic!?"

"My balance is pretty low too thanks to you. But that doesn't matter I forbid you to see David!"

"I can't believe you! You are saying who I can and can't see!"

"I don't want you seeing David; after all you are mine girlfriend."

"Not anymore!" Lacus screamed at the top of her lungs. She raised her hand and slapped Kira across the face. "You are being a bastard! Maybe when you learn some things about other people's feelings can we make up!"

/ End Flashback /

'_What did I say that was so bad? I got slapped by all five girls, but I don't get what I said wrong!?' _Kira got up from the bed._ 'Lacus just doesn't understand, about Clem. I have to help him; I have too. It will be my way making it up to Penny. I have to help him; I don't want to see another person in pain die again!' _

Kira burst out the door, but he bumped into someone as he left his room. "I'm sorry, Symphony," Kira apologized as he helped her up.

"Thanks," Symphony replied. "Have you seen Melody?" she nervously asked.

"No, why!?" Kira asked.

"I'm scared, Melody was taking the trash out last night at her father's restaurant, but she never came back in. And we can't call the police because she hasn't been missing for over 24 hours yet!" Symphony cried.

"Don't worry, Symphony, I'm sure Melody is fine I will help you look for her," Kira reassured.

"Thank you Kira, I'm. . . . I'm so scared. Melody is my best friend, I don't know if I could take it if something happened to her! If I find the culprit that cause Melody to disappear and they hurt her, I going to give them the most painful death!" Symphony yelled.

After hours of searching Kira and Symphony didn't even find a trace of either Clem or Melody, the sun was setting and it was dinner time. Kira told the crying Symphony to go back to her house and they would continue tomorrow. He was about to head back to the hotel when he caught a glimpse of Clem.

"Clem!" Kira called out as he raced after him. Clem turned around and let out a growl as he saw Kira approaching. Kira crouched down so he was eye level with Clem. "Clem, you probably don't want to listen to what I have to say, but please do." Kira paused, "I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you. It was an accident, I was pissed off. I had just got into another fight with Lacus and I was still upset. But that is no excuse for what I did to you. I wanted to find you to let you know that I'm sorry; and I don't blame you if you never trust me again."

'_Save your breath, your words mean nothing to me Kira. Things can never be undone. I hate you with all my heart and I will make you pay for what you have done to me,' _Clem evilly laughed. "I forgive you Kira," Clem lied. Clem let out a little squeal of surprise as Kira embraced and hugged him tightly.

'_Clem, forgave me,_' Kira cried happily. It was too bad he didn't see the wicked smirk on Clem's face as he hugged him.

* * *

Author Note

Hi it is me again. Happy new year everyone 2009!

Next chapter the group continues with their vacation, well. . . . kind of.

I'm now going to explain how Coordinator's are born in this story.

It is just something that happens unexpected at birth. The DNA mutates for an unknown reason, right before the birth. It is a rare thing, so they are not that many coordinators, but there are decent amounts.

My editor and I finally finished my novel Sunday, and I sent it off Monday. : D . Now that, that is done, I can focus my attention on this fic, and my others. 7 months it took me too write that novel, 63,346 words.

Anyway See ya next time!


	24. Explanations

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence, and mild language

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: I hope you remember LOL

Review Replies

To-AsuCaga01. Just read the review reply I sent you. But just in case you didn't get it. Who says Clem will become good. And if my book does win the contest it will be published around the world, so you might.

To-dEaYrEkSness. Hey to you too. I try to update as soon as I can. Just one day my brain gets stuck in Fanfiction mode, and my hands are like type, type, type. And I type the whole chapter that day. Seriously most chapters I write in one day, or two or three at the most.

* * *

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts_'

// Flashback//

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

_**Review of Chapter 23**_

_**Kira regretted what he had done to Clem once he finally calmed down and thought about what happened. Kira remember what happed almost 5 years ago at a camp for little kids. When Kira accidently killed a little girl named Penny. Kira thought about his fight with Lacus. Kira went out with Symphony to look for Melody and Clem. After many hours, it was getting very dark and late so Kira sent Symphony home. Kira was about to head back as well when he spotted Clem. Kira apologized to Clem, but Kira's words meant nothing to him. **_

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Twenty Four

Explanations

When Kira returned with Clem, everyone in the group walked up to them. Clem received a lot of hugs and everyone in the group said they were glad that he was alright. '_Stop lying! Stop pretending that you like me! No one can possibly like me!' _Clem hissed. '_That is what they told me, all of them. So it must be true, and Kira is only using me that proves it!'_

"Well now that catastrophe is over, can we go eat?" Cagalli asked.

"I want to eat somewhere that has some entertainment," Miriallia told them.

"Let's eat at that pub, that we saw as we were searching," Stella suggested.

"The one that is having the poetry reading?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah that one," Stella replied, "It sounds interesting."

"Okay, let's go," Athrun announced.

"Are you going to come with us Clem?" Kira asked.

"I guess so," Clem replied.

"Elek, did you have fun with the others today?" Kira asked Elek.

"Yeah, Miss Miriallia and Miss Stella took me to the park and played with me," Elek replied smiling using his enthusiasm to show how fun it was.

The group went into the small pub and pushed two tables of six together to make enough room for all of them. They each sat down and ordered food.

"We now present our poetry reading," A woman with long red hair said from the stage. "First up is Megan Keller," She walked off the stage and a young girl wearing all black stepped on stage. She had black mascara on and black make-up. She also had dark black hair.

"My poem is entitled 'Die!'" Megan said in a dark tone.

"Die. . . . . . Die . . . . . Die. . . . . . Go on bleed, and die! . . . . . For I hate you! . . . . . . . Die! . . . . . Just Die!" Megan took a bow and jumped off the stage.

"That was a poem?" Cagalli said confused.

The woman with red hair stepped back on stage. "Thank you Megan, that was. . . . uh err, something. Next up is Nancy Ryan,"

A young woman stepped on stage. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. "My poem is called 'Battle Scarred'."

"Shallowly silent the world slips away

And I stand in the battle scarred fray

The grass below me turning a blank gray

I watch my comrade's fall

Knowing that they will replace them all

I look down at them

Their eyes like a cold gem

Their faces screaming don't cry

But I notice tears in my eye

I hear bells toll

Telling me my time is near

And I can't say goodbye to those I hold dear

In the distance I hear people shouting 'Hurray!'

Signaling the battle is over

My body begins to loll

My eyes begin to glaze

And all around me is a ghostly haze

So I say sayonara to today."

Nancy took a bow as the small pub was filled with applause.

"Now that was a lot better than the first poem," Cagalli said while nodding her head in agreement.

"You can say that again," everyone else but Clem and Elek said.

'_Did Clem, really forgive Kira just like that? I can't believe it that just doesn't sound like Clem. Either Clem is really close to Kira, or he is up to something,' _Miriallia thought as she glanced over at Clem.

'_Miriallia glances over at me every once and a while. What is she thinking?' _Clem wondered.

After they all finished eating the walked back to the hotel. "Wait, I have to go somewhere," Clem announced.

"But it is already, past nine, you shouldn't be out this late," Kira replied.

Clem narrowed his eyes and glared at Kira. "Just make sure you return back to the hotel by eleven," Lacus told Clem. Clem nodded his head and sped off.

"Lacus! Why did you do that!?" Kira demanded.

"Kira, Clem would have left whether you told him he could or not. If you would've said no then he would have run off and not come back to hotel," Lacus explained.

"You think Clem would have runaway for good?" Kira quietly asked.

"Let's go, maybe they can finally work things out," Cagalli whispered and she ushered everyone but Lacus and Kira away.

"Yes Kira I do think he would have. Clem is very free spirited and doesn't like to caged," Lacus answered.

"And I keep him trapped in one," Kira finished.

"Yes," Lacus replied. "Kira I'm not going to pretend to understand why you are so overprotective of him because I don't know why, no of us do, not even Clem."

"It was almost five years ago. I was a camp counselor at this camp for little kids. There was this little girl Penny. She never had opened up to anyone ever, but somehow I got her to open up to me. She told me that at home her parents abuse her. She trusted me completely, I was the only one she trusted," Kira cried. "One day my parents called and told me about how I was abandoned by my real parents and put up for adoption and that I had a twin sister. I was outraged, that my parents would keep that information for me. I was throwing some rocks that were on the ground around to ease my frustration. I saw a bottle on the ground. I picked it up and turned around and threw it as hard as I could. I didn't know that Penny was there. The glass bottle hit her in the forehead. By the time they got her to the medical cabin she was dead. I killed her Lacus!"

Lacus comforted Kira as he cried. "Kira are you are trying to help Clem to because of what you did to Penny?" Lacus asked.

"Yes," Kira replied.

"You are doing this to make up for what you did to her. It isn't fully that you like Clem," Lacus whispered as she realized what Kira meant.

"I know I'm mostly just helping Clem for my own selfish reasons. But I really do care for him," Kira explained.

"I think maybe you need to tell Clem that," Lacus told him. "I think he needs to hear your story."

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Because I think Clem doesn't trust you," Lacus replied.

"Why doesn't he trust me?" Kira asked.

"Because you haven't opened up to him, all you have done is come into his life and clamp a cage around him," Lacus answered.

"Lacus, I sorry for what I said," Kira whispered.

"I'm sorry too Kira, I finally understand why you got so angry when I questioned the way you were treating Clem," Lacus replied.

"So do you forgive me?" Kira asked.

"Yes," Lacus answered. "But,"

"But?" Kira questioned.

"But, I'm not ready Kira. What I mean is I don't think we should get back together," Lacus replied sadly.

Kira felt heartbroken at what Lacus said. _'I understand Lacus, I hurt you a lot.' _"Ok Lacus," Kira weakly.

"Thank you for understanding Kira," Lacus said before she walked away.

'_I hurt you a lot and I was too blinded to realize it, and now I missed my chance to be with a wonderful girl,' _Kira thought sadly as he watched Lacus walk away.

* * *

Author Note

I know this chapter was short, but I thought that was a good spot to stop for now. If I continue with my plan the next chapter will be the rest of the vacation. Mostly just the gang going places, nothing really major. . . . . . Wait oh yeah that is supposed to happed. Never mind just forget what I typed. Something huge is going to happen.

What did you think of the poem? No, Battle Scarred not Die! I wrote Battle Scarred for my poetry assignment. It is the first poem I have ever written. I wrote it about 9 months ago.

I'm think I'm going to make a sequel for Save Me. I'm on the fence about it. Should I, or shouldn't I. That is the question.

Anyway see ya!


	25. Cold

This is an AU Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense Fic with some humor here and there.

Rated T: for Violence, and mild language

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. (If I did I wouldn't be on this website)

Pairings: I hope you remember LOL

Review Replies

To-AsuCaga01. Nope they are not getting back together. I'm sorry I took so long to update. A lot of stuff going on in my life. Thank you for reviewing all the time. You are my favorite reviewer *cries* so happy.

A small guide to my writing style

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts_'

// Flashback//

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

_**Review of Chapter 24**_

_**The group went out to eat at a local pub. Clem said he had something to do and he ran off. Lacus and Kira talked things over. Kira told Lacus about Penny. Lacus forgave Kira but she said that she wasn't ready to get back together. **_

* * *

Save Me

Chapter Twenty Five

Cold

Clem slowly pulled back the large metal door on the old warehouse. He walked into the large empty space.

"What are you going to do with me?" Melody asked from where she was tied up.

"I'm not sure," Clem answered as he walked toward his suitcase. "I was going to use you to kill Kira, but now I'm not sure if that will work."

"I won't work, because I would never kill anybody," Melody replied.

"Never say never," Clem told her. Suddenly Clem fell to the floor holding his head. "My head it hurts, it hurts so bad!" he screamed out. He tightly clutched his head and cried out more.

"Clem are you alright?" Melody asked.

Clem let go of his head and looked around. "Melody?" he questioned.

"Clem, you sound different. Your voice it doesn't sound so cold as it did before," Melody stated. Clem scanned the area around him, before walked over to Melody. He pulled out a pocket knife and cut the ropes. Melody glanced confusedly at Clem. "Clem?" she whispered.

"What," Clem replied.

"Clem do you have DID?" Melody asked.

"No I don't have dissociative identity disorder," Clem answered. _'I least I don't think I do.'_

"I think you do," Melody told him. "You have some of the symptoms. I know them because my grandpa has DID."

"I don't have DID!" Clem yelled. _'I can't have DID; I can't!'_

"You do; think about it. You got bad headaches and you wake up in places you don't remember going too. Do you remember why I'm here?" Melody asked. Clem thought about it, but couldn't think of anything so he shook his head. "You kidnapped me and tied me up here!"

"I did?" Clem questioned. _'I don't remember that. The last thing I remember is running out of the hotel.'_

"You kidnapped me because I saw you kill three people," Melody replied.

"That is ridiculous," Clem snorted. "I have never killed anyone, or hurt anyone; I have just been the one who has been hurt."

"I think that you do have DID; it makes since," Melody told him.

"I don't have DID!" Clem yelled as he glared at her. _'I can't, I can't.. . . . . I can't.'_

'_Clem is denying it for some reason.' _Melody decided to prod further"Why can't you have DID?"

"Because I'm already a freak! I can't have something that makes me even more of a freak!" Clem yelled.

"You're not a freak Clem,"Melody told him. "You are just Clem, not a freak or a monster."

"Yes, I am. . . . . everyone hates, me so I must be a monster," Clem answered. He sat down on the floor.

"I don't hate you," Melody told him as she sat down next to him.

Clem starred at the floor. He looked over at Melody and spoke, "I kidnapped you, you should hate me," Clem replied.

"That wasn't you, it was your alter," Melody told him. "I don't hate you, and I sure the people who you are with don't hate you either." Clem stood up and starred down at the ground in front of him. "Clem are you alright?" Melody asked.

Clem turned at looked at Melody. His eyes were cold and vile. "I won't let you heal him," Clem said darkly. "If he heals and realizes; I will die. I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to let you, Kira, Cagalli, or anyone else kill me. I've come too far; I'm not going to die now. Killing another won't matter. As the old saying goes, kill to live."

"You're the other Clem," Melody gulped in fear. "What are you after!?" she asked building up courage.

"What am I after you ask," Clem laughed. "I'm after revenge, of course."

"Revenge on who?" Melody asked.

"On who," Clem laughed out loud. He laughed in a sick evil way, "Not who, what; and the answer is the world!"

"Why what did the world ever do to you!?" Melody asked.

"What did it do to me!" Clem yelled. "It doesn't matter. This world is twisted and vile, but I'm going to change that."

"Just what are you after?" Melody asked her tone voicing her fear.

"Genocide," Clem replied evilly.

Melody's eyes grew wide. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am! I'm going to wipe all the Naturals off of this world!" Clem laughed.

"Someone will stop you!" Melody yelled at him as she stood up.

"Who; you? You won't have a chance at stopping me, or telling anyone about this!" Clem laughed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. "Sayonara, Melody," Clem whispered before pulling the trigger and firing the gun.

Melody's body hit the cement floor. Blood rushed out of her chest coating the floor. _'Clem,' _

Clem turned, grabbed his suitcase and left the warehouse, shutting the door behind him. He smirked as he ran off into the darkness of night.

* * *

Author Note

Um. . . . . hi. I'm so sorry, I have didn't update for a month. I'm going to try to get the story done before I get to April 11. So I'm going to try to finish the story before it has been up a year. I'm making no promises that I will finish it before than. For if I would update weekly I would still not finish. I will try to do one a week, but when I get to the end of March two a week until the 11 when the final chapter will be up.

I have decided that I will do a sequel for Save Me. And the sequel will have more romantic moments. I had planned some of them to happen in SM but throwing them in now, just wouldn't work I decided.

I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I just wanted to be able to post somthing after this long, even if it was short.

Ok I'm now going to explain Clem.

First he does have DID or Dissociative identity disorder. This is when a person has multiple personalities, or personas. These are other personalities are called alters. Two personalities routinely take control of the individual's behavior with an associated memory loss that goes beyond normal forgetfulness; in addition, symptoms cannot be due to drug use or medical condition.

The causes of dissociative identity disorder have not been identified, but are theoretically linked with the interaction of overwhelming stress, traumatic antecedents, insufficient childhood nurturing, and an innate ability to dissociate memories or experiences from consciousness. A high percentage of patients report child abuse.

It has been theorized that severe sexual, physical, or psychological trauma in childhood predisposes an individual to the development of DID. The steps in the development of a dissociative identity are theorized to be as follows:

The child is harmed by a trusted caregiver (parent, guardian) and splits off the awareness and memory of the traumatic event to survive in the relationship.

The memories and feelings go into the subconscious and are experienced later in the form of a separate personality.

The process happens repeatedly at different times so that different personalities develop, containing different memories and performing different functions that are helpful or destructive.

Dissociation becomes a coping mechanism for the individual when faced with further stressful situations.

Symptoms can include: multiple mannerisms, attitudes and beliefs that are dissimilar to each other, Headaches and other body pains, Distortion or loss of subjective time, Depersonalization, Amnesia, and Depression.

Clem also has a couple of Personality disorders. The ones he has are, Paranoid personality disorder, Schizotypal personality disorder, and Avoidant personality disorder.

Paranoid personality disorder is characterized by irrational suspicions and mistrust of others.

A Schizotypal personality disorder is someone who avoids social relationships, out of a fear of people.

Avoidant personality disorder: social inhibition, feelings of inadequacy, extreme sensitivity to negative evaluation and avoidance of social interaction.

Clem also has Schizophrenia, his is an extreme paranoia of people, of a getting hurt, and believes that everyone around him is just trying to hurt him.

I hope that explains Clem, and why he acts the way he does. The group will find out this stuff soon, I'm just telling you before they do. If you want to know more about those look them up. I did, the information about them was taken off a medical website.

See ya!

Oh yeah; happy Valentines Day!


End file.
